The Tattoo Artist
by ThewondererArii
Summary: Bella is a mother and works at a tattoo place where she meets edward and shi girlfriend tanya. things get out of control when edward and bella start to see each other more and more. what will happen to tanya? will bella be with edward?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope you enjoy this story. Might not be my best work yet but I am still trying so yeah. Enjoy**

**Twilight= not mines. Though I wish it was =]**

Chapter One:

First impression

Bella's POV

"Alice no, I will not start dating again. I have a 3 year old daughter to take care of and a job to hold" I hated the fact that alice always tried to set me up with dates. She always set me up with losers and I always ended up going home alone.

"Bella please?" she pleaded with her puppy dog eyes and pouted her lips while batting her eye lashes at me. "No! I will not. Now if you aren't here for a tattoo go get Jarianna from Charlie and come back s we can get lunch together" I smiled at her as she frowned at me. I shrugged as she began to pick up her belongings. "Fine Isabella but just you wait. I will find the perfect guy for you and Jarianna" I rolled my eyes and waved her off to the door. "Just make sure you get here on time okay" she nodded and waved goodbye.

"Hey mike! Who's my next customer?" I yelled as I began to set up the equipment for the next people in line to get a tattoo. "Some woman named Tanya and her boyfriend Edward" I looked at the clock and then at mike. "Wait! I can't do both of them. I'm having lunch with my daughter and alice" mike just looked at me and began to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him and glared at him. This was not a funny situation. "Relax bells. It's only the woman. Her boyfriend is just coming to be here with her. Since it is her first tattoo then she might want some company." I grabbed a wet towel and threw it at his face. "don't do that to me again! I nearly had a heart attack!" he busted out laughing as the towel hit his face. "Bells if I were you I'd run cause now I am going to get you" my eyes got wide as I seen him take a spray bottle from his desk and walked towards me. "Mike..come on. I was kidding!" I turned around and ran to the front of the shop. mike and I ran and laughed as he kept on trying to spray me with water.

I tripped over my own feet and landed on someone. I looked up to see a pair of strong arms holding onto me. I looked up at a pair of beautiful green eyes staring back at me with a amused expression in his face. Before I knew it I felt mike throw water at me which landed on the man in front of me "ha! I got you Bells..oh shit. I'm sorry man I didn't see you" I pushed off the man's arms gently and turned to face mike "mike. My. Fucking. Hair. Is . wet!" I made tiny first with my hands as I walked slowly up to mike. It had taken me a long time to blow dry my hair and keep it nice for work. And now it was ruined. My hard work was going down the drain. "Bells I didn't mean to!" I shook my head at him "mike. Go. Now!" he nodded and walked back to his room and began to set up. I felt someone tap my shoulder as I turned around I was face to face with the man who I had ran into "I'm sorry about this. My assistant is very..childish if I must say" he gave me a crooked grin and shook his head "it's alright actually" I gave him a smile and walked to the back of the desk and took out two towels. I wrapped one around my hair as I took the other one and walked up to the guy. "here let me dry off your hair. It's the least I can do" he nodded as I took the towel and wrapped it around his head. making sure I dried up his hair very well. I couldn't help but inhale deeply as I dried him off. He smelled so good. No man has ever smelled so good like him. I heard the door open and got in my tippy toes "Welcome to Bella's and mikes ink how can I help you?" I watched as the woman looked at me up and down.

"I would love it if she took your hands of my boyfriend" I raised my eye brow at her and looked at the man I was helping to dry off. Immediately I dropped my hands to my side and watched as the guy looked at me with a confused expression. He raised his eyebrow and looked behind him. "Love, she was just helping me dry off" she rolled her eyes and walked up to him giving him a kiss on his lips. I turned around and walked to the desk and looked through the papers. "Excuse me miss. I am looking for Bella. She is suppose to do my tattoo" I looked at her and at the guy and inwardly groaned. "Nice to meet you. I'm Bella" I didn't look at her nor stuck out my hand. I kept my eyes focused on the papers. "I am the owner of this place and so is mike. Now I guess you must be Tanya. So let's get ready"

I put the papers away and walked into the tiny hallway. I could hear her mumbling in the background "Some people just don't have good manner." I stopped and turned around "Well I am sorry. My mother didn't live long to teach me manners. Now take off the shirt and lay down on your stomach and I will be right back" I walked out and went to mike. "So bells how is your customer?" he had a silly grin on his face as he ate his Chinese food. "mike I will kill you one day. She is so rude and nasty. I hope I mess up her tattoo." He chuckled and took another bite of his food. I decided I would steal his chicken lo-mein and walked out with it in my hand while I took a bite. "Bells! That's my dinner!" I waved him off and walked back to the room to find the guy in there alone.

"where is Tanya?" I placed the food in the counter and sat down in the chair "she went for a smoke. She will be back shortly" I nodded and took back the food and began to eat. I looked at him and took a bite. I wondered what his name was and I planned to find out. "My name is Isabella but most people call me bells or Bella" I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He smiled and took my hand in his "Edward Cullen" I nodded as he shook my hand. I pulled away when I felt as if I was being electrocuted with something. We both looked at our hands then back at one another "did you feel that?" he asked as I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open. I shook my head and closed my mouth "yeah..weird" I mumbled as I seen Tanya walk in. "okay I think I am ready now" I nodded and put on some gloves. "it might hurt but please don't move a lot. If anything let me know and I will stop to give you a break" she nodded as I took my things and brought them closer. "but if it hurts why do you have so many around your body?" I chuckled as she asked me. everyone always says the same thing and I find it funny. "I love tattoo's. they don't hurt me. the pain doesn't hurt me at all" she nodded and rested her head in her arms as edward walked to be in front of her. "don't worry love, you will be fine. If it hurts just hold my hand okay?" I rolled my eyes and began to place the tattoo in her lower back as she wanted. "okay I will begin now" I placed my hand on her upper back and began to trace the outline of her tattoo with the needle.

She didn't move a lot for that I was thankful. She did wince at some point but stayed quiet. Edward kept his eyes on me with a smile on his face. I began to wonder if he was trying to cheat on his girlfriend. I shook my head and changed the needles. "I will begging to color it so it might feel different" she propped herself on her elbows and looked at me "okay. But can I get some water?" I nodded as she stood up and walked out the room. I sat there watching edward as he watched me. something about him made me feel..weird. my heart would pick up its pace without him doing anything. He looked up at the door with a perplexed look in his face. I turned around to see alice looking at him with her mouth hanging open with Jarianna beside her.

"mommy!" I stood up as she ran to me. I picked her up and twirled her around. "hi baby! how was your day with grandpa?" she took off her bag and pulled out a drawing "me and grandpa did it!" I smiled as I took the picture and looked at it. she had drew a picture of me and Charlie In front of a house. I kissed her cheek and looked at her as she had the biggest smile on her face "I love it! I'm going to hang it up in my office. You pick a place and I will put it there" she squealed and jumped out of my arms and looked around the room. "Alice. Can you wait with Jarianna for a while? I have to finish someone's tattoo" she closed her mouth and nodded "can I speak to you outside for a moment bells?" I looked at Jarianna who was still focused on looking for a place for her drawing. I nodded and followed her outside. She pressed me against the wall and smiled widely "who is that hunk of a man!" I laughed as she looked back in the room. "that is my clients boyfriend." Her smile dropped and she shrugged "well that sucks: I laughed and walked back in the room

"mommy! I found a place!" she stuck out her hand for me to hold. "where is it baby?" she pointed above Edward's head. she wanted it next to the picture of me and Renee in the hospital after I had given birth. I looked down at her and smiled taking the picture in my hand. I walked over to where edward was and stood next to him. Placing the drawing next to the picture. I couldn't reach so I decided to step on a chair and try. Yes! I said to myself as I got it to stay. I lost my balance and fell backwards into a pair of strong arms. I opened my eyes to find him looking down at me with his beautiful green eyes. His face was only inches away from mines. my heart began to race as I stared at his eyes.

"Are you alright Isabella?" my eyes traveled down to his lips and back up to his eyes. "Yes" I whispered, not trusting my voice to speak louder. He placed his palm on my cheek as he stroke it with his thumb removing a piece of my hair that was in my face. He began to lean in towards me until I hears her yell.

"Edward! What the fuck are you doing?!" both edward and I looked at Tanya who was standing by the door with anger in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ii didn't expect people to review so fast but um I'm glad you guys did. and for those who have this story as their favorite you guys rock my socks off!**

**Twilight= not mines. Though I wish it was =]**

Chapter Two:

Flightless bird, American Mouth

Bella's POV

I looked back at edward as he helped me get my balance. "sorry Tanya. She had lost her balance and I help her. Nothing more" for some odd reason those words hurt me more than anything. I had wished more than ever that I had fallen onto the floor. I looked back at edward then back at Tanya "Listen here bitch. You will finish my tattoo and leave my boyfriend alone!" I opened my mouth to tell her off when I seen Jarianna walk up to her and hit her in her leg. "Don't yell at mommy!" she yelled as she put her little hands into a fist and hit her again. Tanya looked down at her leg and pushed her off. Making her hit her head on the desk. She sat there for a moment and touched her head and looked at alice and began to cry.

"You bitch. Don't you dare touch my daughter!" I ran up to Jarianna and so did edward. "Tanya she is just a little girl defending her mom. You cant hit her" edward looked at me then at Jarianna. She stretched out her arms for me to hold her and lift her up. Once she was secured in my arms I handed her to alice and asked her to wait for me outside. "Edward you don't have to defend my daughter nor me. your little bitch has to go though. I can no longer finish her tattoo" I looked back at Tanya who had her mouth hanging open looking at edward "Baby aren't you going to defend me?!" I had to try and not laugh at her but I didn't hide it very well. "Tanya. Let's go. You can get your tattoo done somewhere else" she looked at edward then back at me and stormed out of the room. I leaned against the counter and took in a deep breath, running my hand through my hair. "Isabella are you alright?" I nodded as I took in deep breaths to calm down my nerves "Isabella look at me please" I slowly opened my eyes to see him staring back at me. his eyes were much greener than before, or maybe it was just me. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him. He was beautiful. he was an angel and he wasn't mines. "you know..you're kind of beautiful" I blushed and looked down biting my lip. He lifted my chin up with his hand and looked at me in the eyes

"you are beautiful as well Isabella." I gave him a small smile before I decided to speak "you should go. I guess I'll see you around..friend?" he chuckled and took my hand and kissed the top of it "I will see you again..friend" I smiled and watched him walked out of the room. I sighed and looked down at my hand where his lips had touched. Once I got the nerves to move I began to clean up my station. Turning off the lights I went to mike to tell him I was leaving "mike I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow" he nodded and began to finish cleaning "oh Bella, alice took Jarianna home. She said you can get her on the way to your house" I nodded and said goodnight to mike. I walked out and bundled up to keep warm. It was cold out but nothing I couldn't stand. I began to walk when I heard someone call my name. I wanted to turn around but I was afraid of who would be calling me so I kept on walking. I could hear the footsteps running towards me and my heart began to speed up. I felt a pair of arms grab me and turn me around. I gasped when I seen who was standing in front of me. "Dammit edward. Don't do that" I placed my hand on my heart and tried to breath in and out to calm my self down. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. You just weren't responding to me that's all" I shook my head and continued to walk. Edward followed me trying to make small conversation. It began to annoy me that his girlfriend had been rude to me and my daughter and now he was here talking to me as if everything was fine. "Edward. Why are you here? I mean, I'd love to have you as a friend but your girlfriend will hate it and I don't want to put my daughter nor myself in danger. I had enough of it" he stopped to look at me then at the floor. "I just…" I rolled my eyes and began to walk away when I felt him grab my hand "Isabella please. I just..wanted to talk. Are friends" I looked at him then at our hands. They seem to fit perfectly together. I felt the same electric current go by us and I let go of his hand.

"Edward, please. Go back to her. I'll see you around" I gave him a weak smile as he nodded and said goodbye. I watched as he walked the opposite way and turned the corner. I sighed and began to walk up to Alice's house. I had left my car at her place since she lived closer to my job. Walking up to the steps I seen a blond hair guy get out a car. I smiled as I recognized who it was "Jasper!" I ran to him and hugged him. He seemed shocked at first but hugged me back. "Hey bells." I hugged him tighter and then released him. "why didn't you tell me you were back?"he shrugged and lead me to the front door "I wanted to surprise alice" I couldn't help but "aw" at how cute it was. "then if I were you I would hide" he nodded and hid behind the bushes. I knocked on the door and waited for alice to open it. "Bella! Um Jarianna is asleep now. She had way too much to eat." I laughed and waved it off "I was going to ask you if she can stay here?" her eyes got wide with happiness, and I just couldn't help but smile.

"sure! I love having her here" suddenly the bushed began to move. Alice came out to check if someone was around "who's out there?" I turned around to see no one around. "I'll check it out" I stepped down and walked around. Ignoring the bushes next to the door. Finally ii walked to it and leaned in. "alice I think there is something here" her eyes got wide open as she ran to my side "check what it is alice" I nudged her in her ribs as she looked at me with horror in her face "okay…" she whispered as she stuck her hand in. she let out a scream as jasper popped out and smiled at her. "Surprise!" we yelled in union. She glared at us for a moment then smiled as she hugged jasper tightly to her and gave him a kiss. I didn't want to intrude in there beautiful moment so I walked to my car and turned it on. rolling down the window I poked my head out to say something. "alice, keep a good eye on her. I will be back after work tomorrow. Don't forget to watch me play tomorrow" she and jasper nodded and waved goodbye as I drove out of there drive thru.

The drive home was silent. It made me feel a little uncomfortable to be in the car alone without Jarianna. But I knew I would be with her tomorrow so I was happy to get a single day to myself. I drove to my house and parked the car. I got out taking my keys out of my purse and unlocked the door. I stepped in and walked up the stairs to wash up and get ready for bed and work in the morning.

Once I was changed I headed to Jarianna's room and took her favorite bunny that my mother had given her when she was first born to my room and snuggled closely to it. after a while I let the darkness take over

Letting myself fall into a blissful sleep until tomorrow.

**So? How was it? good bad? Idk really but if it was good let me know even if it was bad as well.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. So yeah =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ii didn't expect people to review so fast but um I'm glad you guys did. and for those who have this story as their favorite you guys rock my socks off!**

**Twilight= not mines. Though I wish it was =]**

Chapter Three:

I Dream About you

Bella's POV

Midway through my sleep I began to toss and turn. I kept on seeing a beautiful man standing in front of me calling for me. he had bronze hair with beautiful piercing green eyes. He was tall and not too built. He had the most beautiful smile that would make you go weak in your knees. He called for me but I couldn't move. Something was keeping me away from but I couldn't see it. he called once more before someone was behind him. She put her arm around his waist and looked at me. it was Tanya, she had pulled him away as he began to walk away I stood up. Calling for him he looked once and lowered his head shaking it side to side as he slipped his arms around her waist.

I woke up gasping for air. I looked at the clock and was thankful I had to go to work. It was stupid to dream of a guy you recently met. It was stupid to dream of a guy who had a girlfriend. I shook my head and headed for the bathroom so I could shower and forget everything I dreamed of.

Once I was showered and feeling better I took a black layer shirt and out it on with a nice red shirt on with knee high heal boots. I dried up my hair and straighten it and once I was done I added a little bit of make up. Once I was happy with the way I looked I walked out the house and got into the car and drove to work. I drove by a Starbucks and decided to grab some coffee for me and mike. So I parked the car behind a nice silver Volvo. I got out the car and walked inside the coffee place and waited for the person in front of me to finish his order. Once he was done it was my turn and I didn't know what kind of coffee I wanted to get for mike.

"Welcome to Starbucks how can I help you?" I looked up at the man to see edward. "Edward? You work here?" he chuckled lightly nodding his head "what can I get you?" I looked back at the menu and began to wonder if cappuccino would be good. Or if I should just get two black coffee's. "Um. Can I get two cappuccino?" he nodded and went to the cappuccino machine and began to work his magic. He kept on glancing back at me while he worked and to be honest, I loved the attention from him. I heard the door open and ii found myself being faced to face with Tanya. I groaned and turned back to see edward looking at me with a smirk on his face. "Here you go. That will be ten dollars" I handed him the money and took a tray for the cappuccino. "thanks. I'll see you around" he smiled and nodded. I turned around and began to walk. I didn't get far since Tanya got in my way.

"what did you mean "see you around" who are you going to see around? Not edward" I rolled my eyes and stepped to the side and began to walk. I opened the door and was glad to be faced with the cold wind. I walked to my car and placed the things in the empty seat next to me. I got into my side of the seat and turned on the car when I heard a knock on my window.

Rolling it down I tried not to show the smile that was trying to show up. "Did I forget something edward?" he ran his hand through his hair and handed me a piece of paper. I looked at the paper then back at him. "you're giving me a piece of paper?" I knew it was stupid to ask but I was curious. He groaned and leaned his head into the car "Yes. I am. But there is something there for you. Read it and answer me when you can" and with that he walked back into his job giving me a crooked smile before he entered. I smiled and began to drive to work. Hoping today would go by quicker than I expected it to be.

**Two hours later**

"Jesus! Today was busy. I'll see you tomorrow mike" I took my bag and jacket and headed out to the door. "See you later bells. You did good today" I waved goodbye and hopped into the car to go pick up Jarianna from Alice's. I showed up just in time. I seen alice walking to her door with a sleepy little girl next to her. I parked my car and got out as quick as I could and yelled out Jarianna's name.

"Mommy!" I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Mommy missed you" I placed kissed all over her face as she giggled and wiggled in my arms. "I missed you too. Can I go home with you today?" I nodded and walked up to alice to get her things. "did she behave good?" alice handed me her bags and nodded "she was a good kid bells. She doesn't do anything bad" I hugged her tightly and said my goodbyes. Jarianna and I walked to the car and I helped her into her booster chair. I got into my seat and began to drive. "Mommy. Can I have a daddy?" I pressed on the break stopping in the middle of the street "what did you say?" she looked me with wide eyes and looked down to her hands "I-I want a daddy mommy" she had a daddy but he didn't care about her. I knew I couldn't tell her this. She's so young and little I don't want to dramatize her

"Baby you will have a daddy soon. Don't worry" she gave me a weak smile and yawned. I began to drive back home wondering what I was going to do with her and her wanting a daddy. As soon as we reached the house she was sound asleep.

I picked her up and headed to the door gently closing it behind me. I placed her bags down in the couch and headed up the stairs to her room. I gently put her down and went to her drawer and took out her pink pajamas and changed her out of her clothing. Once she was done I turned on her ac to low and kissed her goodnight. Closing the door gently behind me. I pressed my back to the door and ran my hand through my hair. Racking my brain to find a way to explain to her how getting a daddy works. I decided I would wait until tomorrow morning and sort everything out.

I decided to call alice and tell her I decided to play another day but that I would keep her informed. I had to call the manager of the club and let him know as well. Thankfully they both were okay with my decision. As I changed into my pajamas I remembered edward had given me a note. I dug into my jean pockets and found it crunched up. I sighed and decided I should read it or never.

_Come on a date with me. as friends?_

_Call me_

_Edward  
_I jaw literally dropped. He had left me his number and wanted to go out in a friend date. I couldn't help but smile and hold the paper close to me as if it was my last chance at hope. I jumped into the bed and took out my phone dialing his number. It rang twice before someone picked it up. "Edward Cullen speaking" I gasped, he sounded more sexier on the phone than anything. I mentally slapped myself and spoke "Edward, it's Bella. I accept your date"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: is this story really that okay? I really love each and every one of you for reviewing. It mean a lot to me =].**

**And if any of you guys can come up with the best break up for edward and Tanya PM me about it. I'll give you credit on my A/N =]**

**I found a quote that I loved and thought it would be a good food for thought**

**Quote: "Men always want to be a woman's first love. Women have a more subtle instinct: what they like is to be a man's last romance"-Oscar Wilde **

**And again twilight= not mines**

Chapter Four:

Date

Bella's POV

Edward seemed relieved and excited for our date. I don't think I could even call it a date since it was just a friend ship one. It wouldn't hurt for me to think it was a real date. I would just have to remind myself he is with Tanya and not me. And now I can't sleep. I keep on tossing and turning wondering about how today is going to end up. It's already 3 in the morning and I still haven't fallen asleep. I decided to go downstairs and watch some television. I didn't want to turn on my TV and wake up jari.

Once I was downstairs I turned on the TV and began to watch the news. Nothing interesting was going on. Except a robbery at a nearby bank. I felt my eyelids giving out on me and decided to just rest my head on the side of the couch and drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke up to a little girl jumping up and down in front of me. hitting me with her stuff animal. I groaned but gave her a smile. I didn't want to ruin her morning. "Mommy! I made breakfast!" my eyes opened wide as I ran to the kitchen to find everything neat and perfect. My heart was beating way to fast I thought I was going to pass out. I looked at the table to see two bowls of cereal and orange juice set perfectly. I smiled and turned to face my little beautiful girl "it's perfect. Let me brush my teeth then we can eat." She nodded and took my hand in hers and lead me into the bathroom. "mommy can I brush your teeth? You always brush mines" she stuck out her bottom lip into a adorable pout, and I couldn't resist her. I nodded as she squealed and took my tooth brush and toothpaste and looked at me with a wide smile "open wide mommy" I chuckled and opened wide for her to begin to brush all my teeth. For the most part she was doing good. But she began to make me gag as she brushed down to my throat. I placed my hand on her wrist to stop her.

"okay mommy is done jari. Brush your teeth now" she nodded and began to brush her own. Making herself gag as well. Once we were finished we headed back down to eat breakfast. We ate in silence as she mumbled to her stuff animal about food and what was good to eat. I smiled at her and watched her interact with her stuff animal. "baby, do you want to see granddad?" her eyes lit up and she squealed holding on tightly to her animal she nodded her head and jumped down her chair almost falling and running to the bathroom to shower. I shook my head and smile as I washed the dishes. Once I was finished I cleaned the counter top and picked up the phone to call Charlie. The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Chief Swan speaking how can I help you?" I rolled my eyes. He sounded so tough. He thought he was the man. I mean he was but nothing really happens in forks. "Hey dad. Can Jarianna come stay with you for a while? I have something to do" he chuckled and sighed in content "I'd love to. Bring her by the station when you can" I told him I would bring her in after she was done with her shower and said my goodbye's. I walked up to the bathroom to find her playing with bubbles. "you won't see granddad if you keep playing with bubbles." She gasped and looked at me with fear in her eyes. I smiled at her and walked in, kneeling down grabbing the shampoo and applying some to my hand. I massaged her hair as I began to wash it. it brought back memories of my mother. The way her hands felt in my hair. The way she would always tell me I had beautiful hair and how she would always play with it.

"mommy, why are you crying?" I shook my head and gave jari a small weak smile "I'm fine. Mommy is just thinking about her mommy that's all" she nodded and took her little soapy hand and brushed away the tears that were falling. I smiled and leaned into her touch. "Ready to get out and see granddad?" she nodded as I turned on the water to wash off the soap. Once it was all gone I took her pink hello kitty towel and wrapped it around her and took her to her room. I had picked a red and pink dress with red shinny shoes with a pink purse. I dressed her and did two braid on her hair. Once she was ready to go I took a quick shower and got into a nice blue layer shirt with a nice white dress shirt with knee high heal boots. I placed my hair in a nice bun leaving out my bangs. Added a little makeup and was ready to go.

Once we got into the car I decided to text edward and let him know I was ready and that I was going to drop jari off at the station. I turned on the car and began to drive. Putting on classical music on since jari never liked listening to anything louder than that. My phone buzzed as we reached a red light. I flipped it open to find it was edward who texted me

"_I'll be waiting for you at the restaurant _

_Can't wait to see you beautiful_

_Edward_

I closed my phone and shook my head and drove up to the station. I noticed my father standing in front of his car waiting for me. jari was squealing and almost jumping out of her seat causing me to laugh. I parked the car and got out to open her side. Once I let her free she ran up to him yelling. "Granddad!" he looked up at her and squatted down to hold her up in the air. I sighed contently and walked over to them. giving my dad a hug. "Can I keep her for the night?" I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. He was always busy with work he barely had time for himself. I looked at him then at jari. They both were pouting, doing their best puppy dog eyes. I groaned and nodded. "thanks bells." I hugged him again and kissed jari goodbye. I got back into the car and drove down to the restaurant.

I parked in the parking lot and gasped. The place was beautiful. candle lit dinners in the inside and out. I got out and walked over to the front of the restaurant to find edward standing with a single rose in his hand. I stood there. Just looking at him. He was beautiful. he was an angel. And again he wasn't mines. I sighed a little too loud as he turned around and gave me a crooked grin. I almost lost it but I held my composure. He walked up to me and kissed the top of my hand. "nice to see you again Isabella." I blushed and nodded in return. He handed me the rose and lead me inside. I inhaled the smell of the rose and smiled, it smelled so good. We were greeted by a blond hair woman who looked at edward as if he was something to eat. I felt a bit of jealously hit me but I pushed it aside since he wasn't mines.

We were seated outside in the back under the stars next to a water fountain. Edward pulled my chair out and gestured for me to sit. I mumbled a thank you as he pushed me in and sat in his own seat. "Can I get you anything to drink?" I looked up at the waiter as she kept her eyes on edward. I narrowed my eyes slightly and looked at edward. He had his eyes on me with a smirk on his face. "what would you like Bella?" I blushed and looked down at the napkin. "A coke will be nice" I looked back up at the waiter who looked at me with disgust in her face. "Two cokes then" she nodded and walked back inside. I sighed and kept my eyes on the napkin. "Bella are you alright?" I looked back up and saw edward looking at me. his green eyes were glowing. Showing me a different feeling. I couldn't understand it so I pushed it away from my mind "I'm fine" the waiter came back with our drinks and asked us if we were ready to order. Edward got stuffed chicken breast with mash potatoes. I got mushroom ravioli.

We stared at each other for the longest moment. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face as we just stared into each other's eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing. So intoxicating I just couldn't help but not look away. A stand of hair had fallen, it began to annoy me but edward had moved it behind my ear. Placing his palm on my cheek, rubbing his thumb on my cheek. I leaned into his touch. It felt so right. He made my heart flutter with every touch and every look he gave me. someone cleared there throats causing me and edward to look up at our waiter. She placed our food in front of us and mumbled something about love being in the air. Edward chuckled as I blushed and smiled.

We ate in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice. Enjoying each others company. Once we finished eating edward left the money on the table plus a tip for her. He walked over to my side and stuck his hand out. I took his hand in mines as he lead me to a small part of the restaurant. Other couple were sitting down enjoying the view. I smiled, they all were deeply in love and I wished more than anything to have that kind of love. I sighed and looked away as edward was placing a blanket down. "Wait here" I nodded as he ran inside and began to talk a man in a black suit. The man looked at me and smiled at edward handing him two glass cups and a bottle of wine. He came back and smiled at me. I sat down as he sat next to me. pouring us wine in the cups. "to an amazing night." I smiled and lifted my cup "To an amazing friend" he smiled as he clanged our cups together and drank some of the wine.

He stared at me for a moment, then looked back up at the sky. I did the same as he did. I began to wonder if maybe one day I could be with someone like him. Someone who made me feel different emotions all in one time. I sighed and closed my eyes. Inhaling the clean air around us. "Bella?" I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head to face edward. I looked at him as he took a breath in before speaking "Have you ever wondered if you were with the right person? Like, let's say one day you meet someone and just by that one time you just can't keep them out of your head what do you do about the person you are with?" I looked back up at the sky and wondered if he knew I couldn't keep him out of my mind. "I can't answer the first part since I'm not with anyone. But I know how it feels to meet someone only once and they stick to your every thought. However I am not sure what you do with the other person.

"if you love that person stay with them, if not try getting to know the person who occupies your mind the most, and see where it takes you from there" I looked back at him and he gave me a crooked grin. He stood up and helped me up. "Shall I walk you to your car?" I nodded and linked my arm around his. We walked in silence back to my car. I forgot all about Tanya. I didn't want to think of her this minute. I only cared about being with edward this way. Even if it was just a friendly date. We reached my car as I took out my keys to open it. he held the door for me so I could get in.

I turned around and faced him. Still holding the rose he gave me. "Edward thank you for such a beautiful night. And for the rose as well" he ran a hand through his already messy hair and looked at me "it was nothing. You deserved a beautiful night" I blushed and bit my lip looking down at the rose. I felt him place his palm on my cheek, making me make eye contact with him. He walked closer to me. closing up the space between us. My heart began to speed up. My mind was wondering if he was going to kiss me or not. I knew it was stupid but I was waiting for it to happen.

"I guess this is goodnight, Bella" I nodded as he tucked in a piece of my hair. He whispered my name. I looked up at his green eyes as they were inches away from my face.

My heart was racing as his body was pressed against my own. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. Hoping I wasn't looking like an idiot.

Before I knew it his lips were on mines.

**So what do you think? Was this good or bad. Rate it from 1 to 10. One being very lame and 10being um good? Idk. Just give me feedback**

**Also! If anyone has any idea for edward and Bella's second date please tell me! plus Tanya will be involve somewhere around their…third date. But she wont be alone =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: sorry to everyone. I was suppose to up date yesterday but I had gotten some news about my father getting remarried and I didn't take it well V_V. but I whatever I am feeling better today and I'm happy the next chapter is up.**

**And I would love to thank :**_** movies2560 **_**and **_**Edward Cullen is my hero**_**! I loved your ideas and I am putting them both together! yay!**

**Now, I need help on how to bring Tanya into this. If anyone knows a good way let me know =] you'll def get a shout out in my A/N.**

**Twilight=never mines.*sighs***

Chapter Five:

A second time around

Bella's POV

The morning after the date I was acting like a high school girl. All giggly and happy about someone kissing me. but It just want someone. It was edward. His lips were soft yet amazing. He wasn't too aggressive in the kiss as many people are it was sweet and nice. Almost as if he was telling me something through the kiss.

Once I got home I went straight to bed with a smile on my face. Only to wake up and notice I was home alone and that jari was with Charlie for a few more hours. Reluctantly I had gotten up and cleaned the house a bit. Today was my day off work and I was glad. I would be spending it with my little angel today. I made my way to the laundry room when my phone began to buzz in my back pockets. I placed the clothes down on the table and took my phone out and read the text message I had.

_Amusement park today for another date?_

_Edward_

I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face. I was starting to think he liked me. but I pushed it aside. Maybe he just kissed me to see if he was meant to be with Tanya. I shook my head and replied back to him

_Love to. Can jari come? She has no one to watch her_

_Bella_

I placed the phone down and began to separate the whites from the colored. Some shirts were driving me crazy. Some were gray and I couldn't think of a place to put them so I decided to separate them by colors and shades. At one point I gave up and washed the clothes all together. except the whites. I went into the kitchen and made me a sandwich and grabbed a soda and walked back up to find my phone buzzing around as it was having a seizure. I placed my food down and flipped it open to find edward had texted me back.

_I would love to be with you two._

_Bring her along_

_Edward._

I smiled and held the phone close to my heart. Something was telling me this was wrong. All very wrong. But he seemed so carefree so alive with me then how he looked with Tanya. But I only seen them together once so I wouldn't know how they were. I replied back telling him I would meet him at the police station at 3. I closed the phone and looked at the time. it was almost 2:45. I groaned. I spent more time wondering how to wash my clothes and now I have to rush and get ready.

I ran to the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes and jumped into the shower. Washing my hair and body trying to not take my time with my hair. As soon as I was done I got out. Dried myself and grabbed some clothes. I decided to wear jeans today. And a "My chemical romance" black tee-shirt along with some black sneakers. I added some moose to my hair to let it stay down and curly and added some makeup and a little bit of my perfume. It smelled just like flowers and I always loved flowers. Once I was done I got my keys and got out to my car. "shit" I mumbled when I realized I forgot to put the clothes away. Oh well. I'll take care of it when I get home later tonight.

I made it just in time to the station when I noticed Charlie pulling in and parking the car. I smiled as I seen jari jump out and hold onto his hand. She loved him very much. Even though he wasn't so happy that I kept her at a young age. But she was mines. she was my little miracle. My world. I parked next to them and got out of the car. Closing the door behind me. jari noticed me because she began to run full speed toward me. holding her arms out for me. I smiled as I seen her running to me with a huge smile on her face. "Mommy!" she yelled into my ear when I held her for a tight hug. Charlie came towards us with a huge smile and tears filled in his eyes. I knew he was happy. He never really cried so much unless he was thinking about mom.

"Bella. She was a lot of fun. She talked so much and half of the things she was saying wasn't even in English!" he chuckled as I looked at her and she shrugged hugging me back. I laughed. She had a habit of talking gibberish when she got too excited. "thanks dad. I'll stop by tomorrow and spend time with you. I get out early tomorrow." He nodded and hugged me and jari goodbye and went into the station to start his shift. I set jari down and kneeled in front of her. "Jari, you are going to meet mommy's friend. His name is edward. We are going to the amusement park" her eyes got wide as she squealed with happiness. I laughed and stood up. "Mommy who's that guy standing by the car?" I looked at her with a confused expression on my face. I seen her wave to someone and I turned around to find edward standing next to the car with a lopsided grin. I smiled back and stood up "that's edward" she looked at me and nodded. I began to walk to the car when I seen jari running towards him. I gasped as she ran into him and hugged his legs tightly. His eyes got wide as he looked down at her. I ran up to them to see edward smiling at her. "Hello, jari. My name is edward" she looked up at him and squealed loud. Not letting go of his legs. "I like you. can we go have fun now?" I laughed as she began to pout at him. He leaned down and held her up high in the air twirling her around.. "Let's get you buckled in so we can have fun then" she nodded as he put her down. She opened the door and struggled to get into her seat. I walked towards the car and helped her in. I buckled her up and closed the door. "Hi edward. You can get in the car you know" he ran his hand through his hair and nodded. I walked behind the car but felt him pull my arm, turning me towards him. He tilted his head and gave me a quick but sweet kiss on the lips. He pulled away all too soon and I groaned.

I opened my eyes slowly to find him smiling at me. "Shall we go now then, Bella?" I blushed and nodded. He walked over to the passenger side as I got into the driver's side. I turned on the car and began to drive down to the amusement park. I looked through the back mirror and found jari sleeping. I smiled and looked back at the road. I felt someone grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers together. I looked down to see edward holding my hand. I looked up at him as he just stared out to the view in front of us. I tried to hold back a smile. I tried very hard but I couldn't. we drove in complete silence but it was comfortable. Jari snored a little and I giggled. She had gotten that from her dad. He always snored when he slept.

I parked the car in the parking lot and turned around to see if jari was still asleep. I was wrong. She was looking out the window with her eyes wide open with a huge grin on her face. Edward noticed because he chuckled and got out of the car and opened her door. "come on. out you go" she unbuckled herself and jumped into his arms. I turned back around and sat there for a moment. I didn't notice how much she wanted a father. How much she wanted to be around a guy who treated her the way I did. I felt a slight jealously coming but I pushed it aside. She wouldn't pick him over me. I know that. But part of me was thinking what if one day she was crying or got hurt. She would want edward or another guy and forget all about me. I heard a tapping on the window and saw edward standing there with a confused look in his face. I gave him a weak smile and got out of the car. He gave me a worried look and I just shook my head and followed him inside.

The moment we stepped in jari began to point at different rides and things she wanted to do. Edward and I laughed and took her to all the places she wanted to go. "mommy can I go jump inside there with the other kids?" I looked at her and nodded. We walked her towards the jumping house and she took off her shoes and handed them to me. "Careful ok. Go have fun" she nodded and ran inside with the other kids. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his around my waist. "Jari is very beautiful. just like her mother" I smiled and turned to face him "thank you. but I think you don't see clearly. The mother isn't beautiful. she is plain" I turned back to look at jari jumping and squealing with happiness. "I think you don't see yourself clearly. You are beautiful, and I can't seem to stay away from you" he began to kiss my jaw line down to my neck. Sucking on the skin gently. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the time I had with him. It was the only time we had to ourselves. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had a silly grin on his face. "Edward. Did you just…bite me?" he chuckled and nodded. I busted out laughing and he joined me afterwards. After we stopped laughing we stared at each other for a moment.

"You know edward, all this feels so unreal. But I like it. and I'm scared to like it since.." I stopped speaking and looked down at his arms wrapped around my waist. I heard him sigh. I tilted my head so I can see his face. Hurt and sadness spread across his face. "Bella. I don't know what you are thinking. But please know all this is real. Every bit of it. every kiss. Every touch. I'm drawn to you. and I can't stay away from you. unless you want me to" I stared at him for a moment. If he really wanted to be with me and if he really couldn't stay away why cant he leave Tanya. "what about Tanya?" I mentally slapped myself. I knew I was going to ruin this day just by saying her name. he groaned and held me tighter "Can we worry about her later? I don't think she has been faithful to me at all but please. Let's not mention her now" I bit my lip and nodded. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss and pulled away looking at me with a smile

We looked back at jari coming out of the jumping house and walked over to us "mommy I'm hungry" I smiled at her and held out my hand for her to take. "let's go eat then" she nodded and grabbed my hand. Edward walked next to her as we walked to the nearest food stand. I turned to face her when I noticed she was holding onto Edward's hand and I smiled. We decided on getting fries and burgers and sat down in the clean grass. Jari ate while edward and I watched her eat. It felt as if we were family. As if..everything was complete even though it wasn't. edward excused himself and walked away from us. I sat there watching jari eat when she looked at me and began to talk with her mouthful "mommy when we get home I want ice cream. And watch movies with you" she chewed on her food fast and took in another bite "okay baby we will. Just slow down a bit okay?" she nodded and ate at a normal pace.

I looked around for edward but he was nowhere in sight. I sighed and laid on the grass and closed my eyes. Inhaling the fresh air around me. I felt someone tapping my leg as I opened my eyes to see jari looking at me. "what is it baby?" I propped myself on my elbows and watched her as she looked down at her outfit "mommy can we go home? I had an accident" I looked at her then at her outfit. She had peed her pants by accident. Her eyes swelled up with tears and she began to cry. I sat up and brought her closer to me "okay we will go." I took her hand and sat up. I picked up the trash and threw it away. I looked down at her and gave her a smile. she returned my smile except it didn't reach her eyes. I sighed and began to walk when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist holding a big pink teddy bear. I stopped walking and turned myself lightly to see edward with a smile on his face "it's for you. I won it. you can name him all you want" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips "thank you. that's so sweet of you" he smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Are we leaving?" he asked with a little bit of confusion in his voice. "yes. Jari had an accident" I pointed to her outfit and he nodded in understanding. We reached the car and got in driving in complete silence.

We made it to the house in half an hour and parked it in the garage. "Care to come in for a while?" I looked at edward who seemed nervous as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked up at me and nodded. I opened the door and let him go in and jar followed after. "Sit in the living room. I have to turn on the shower for her. I'll be down in a minute" he nodded and walked over to the living room. Jari ran up the stairs to her room and got her favorite rubber ducky. I laughed as she began to jump up and down. I turned on the bathtub and filled it with bubbled. Once it was filled I turned off the water and took off her clothes. "go ahead and hop in. I'll be up in a minute to wash your hair" she nodded and got into the water.

I walked back down the stairs and spotted edward standing in the window. Talking on the phone. He spoke low but he seemed mad and irritated at the time. I stood there watching him as he groaned and shut his phone. He turned around and jumped when he seen me. "is everything alright?" he groaned and walked up to me placing his hand on my cheek. "I have to go. Tanya called" I felt my heart being hit with bullets when he said her name. "oh" was my lame excuse. I walked him to the door and opened it for him. He stood in front of me staring at my eyes. Searching for something. "I'll see you around Bella" I nodded and gave him a smile. he walked up closer to me not keeping any distance between us. He tilted his head to the side and brought his lips to mines. I closed my eyes as he kissed me. I gasped when I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lip. I parted my lips and let out tongues mingle together for a while, bringing my hands into his hair pulling him closer to me. he pressed me closer to him as he caressed my waist with his hands. I pulled away and pressed my forehead to his. Trying to catch my breath not opening my eyes yet. "I'll see you soon. I'll be back later on tonight if that's all right?" I smiled and nodded my head "don't go. Why cant you stay" I opened my eyes at the same time he did. he sighed and caressed my cheek with his palm "Tanya will suspect something. But I'll be back tonight"

I sighed and nodded "okay" was all I was able to say. He kissed me once more. He pulled away and looked at me for a while before kissing my forehead. He walked away and began to walk down the corner. He looked back once and waved to me. I waved back wishing he didn't have to go.

I sighed. I will see him tonight and that's that mattered to me.

**So? good bad? come on tell me. i got on some big girl pants! i can take it...i think? Lol**

**anyways next chapter jacob will show up! i know we all want some jacob in our lives. lol. also i think i found how tanya and edward would break up. but i have to add a twist to it as well. dont worry nothing..too dramatic? i dont know. but you will see.**

**review and let me know! and thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**xoxox**

**Adrii**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing. I am truly happy everyone likes the story so far. And to answer your question **_**Cannygrl **_**Jacob is not the father. But I cant say who the father is just yet. Don't worry you will find out soon enough**

**Twilight=never mines.*sighs***

Chapter Six:

unexpected

Bella's POV

Edward came back at night. He stayed with me for about an hour and he even read to jari. I must be honest I was loving the fact that him and my daughter were growing on each other but it did make me feel uneasy as though he did have a girlfriend he went home to every night. Maybe he even had sex with her. I don't even want to think about it or her.

Every chance we had we would kiss and every time we kissed Tanya would call. It bothered me a lot but I didn't let edward know. He seemed aggravated with her so I didn't want to make him aggravated with me. he left after jari fell asleep. He called me though after he left. Telling me he already missed me and wanted nothing more than to be with me. we talked more and got to know each other better. I told him about how I lived in phoenix and how I moved down to forks right after what happened to my mother.

He didn't ask much about her. He could sense that it was a hard subject for me. he told me about how he met Tanya at a club and since then they started to date. He's been with her for about three years or so. I asked him if he has had sex with her and I was a little upset about his answer. He had sex with her only when she wanted to. He would try to use protection but she would nag about how she was on the pill. He told me he wished it was me instead of her and I felt a slight smile creeping up on my face.

We hung up after a while when I heard Tanya telling edward that she wanted to sleep and mingle under the covers. She had asked who he was talking to and he said one of his male friends. When she left the room he said sorry but I told him not to say it. since I knew why he had to. After we hung up I went to sleep wondering why I felt the way I felt for a man who had a girlfriend.

I woke up annoyed and irritated. I didn't know why but I just did. I got up and washed up, brushed my hair and got dressed. jari was awake playing with her toys in her room. I smiled at the sight. "Baby go on and change and brush your teeth. Alice will come to get you soon" she nodded and went into her closet to look for some clothing. I watched her as she tried to figure out what to wear. She looked at me then at her closet. She sat on her butt making a low noise when she sat down. She crossed her arms across her chest and sighed. I walked over and took a pair of jeans and a pink shirt along with pink shoes and set them on the bed. I turned to her and smiled "go and get ready" she stood up and nodded and made her way to the bathroom. I walked down the hall and went into the kitchen and made us both sandwiches and took two cups out and poured in orange juice. Jari came down the stairs and sat down on the chair and began to eat her breakfast. I ate with her and watched her as she took small bites. The door bell rang and I got up to get it. I noticed alice was parked next to my car and I smiled. She always brought me happiness even when I had too much in my mind. "Hi alice" she smiled at me and walked inside closing the door gently behind her. "so Bella. Who's this hot guy you've been seeing?" my eyes grew wide. Could she know? I mean how? I don't think she knows "alice, what are you talking about" I felt my face flush and I groaned. "Bella I was kidding but since you're acting this way tell me who it is" I groaned and sat on the couch. "Edward". I whispered it low, and thought maybe she didn't hear me but I was mistaking since she heard me.

"WHAT?! Bella he has Tanya!" I closed my eyes and nodded. I felt someone sit next to me and wrap their arms around my shoulder. "Bella, do you really like him?" I nodded not trusting my voice. "does he like you?" I nodded again and opened my eyes slowly and turned my face so I could look at alice. "I-I don't know what to do. He makes me feel…different. And I'm happy around him and its all too confusing for me" she sighed and nodded standing up "Bella, follow your heart. If he means everything he is saying and doing then you two will be together in no time. give him time to leave her" I sighed and nodded. I watched her go to the kitchen bringing jari out holding her hand. "is her bag all set up? Jasper and I plan to take her down to Texas if that's okay" my jaw dropped. I was afraid to let her go far away from home but I knew she was with alice and jasper they wouldn't let anything happen to her. "um, well…okay. But promise me she will be fine. She is all I have" she nodded and went up to get her backpack.

I sat there for a moment. Wondering what I was going to do in an empty house without my daughter and alice gone. I could call emmett he would love to have some quality time with me but I don't think rose will be too happy about that. Maybe Charlie can come and stay here, but he lives near the station and I live a little far. I'll figure something out and hopefully wont be alone. "okay we are ready. we will see you in three days" I nodded and hugged jari goodbye for three days. "I love you jari. Be good for mommy okay" she nodded and wiped away one of my tears. I kissed her forehead and stood up straight and hugged alice. "please take good care of her" I whispered to her ear as I hugged her tightly "with my life" and with that response she walked out of the house and closed the door.

I sat down for a moment realizing I had to go to work. I groaned. I sure didn't want to go to work so I called mike and told him I was taking a few weeks off. He didn't argue but he did say I had to bring him back something if I planned on going anywhere. I decided to go and get some coffee and maybe a muffin and go sit down by the water and watch the kids play. I got out the house and drove to Starbucks and got me a black coffee and a chocolate chip muffin. I looked both ways before I crossed the crazy bus street and made it to a bench under a tree. I sat down and relaxed as I watched the little kids running around screaming and laughing as they reached the water. I drank my coffee and began to eat my muffin when someone sat next to me and handed me a napkin. "here you might need this" his voice was so beautiful and velvet even. I began to choke on the coffee as I turned to see edward looking at me with a worried look. He began to pat my back as I coughed. "are you alright Bella?" I nodded in response as I tried to catch my breath. "why are you here edward?" I took another sip of coffee to calm down my heart rate from all the coughing I was doing. "came here to get away from Tanya. Things aren't going well and I don't want to hear her arguing with me" I nodded and looked back at the kids playing. "do you and her have any..kids?" I glanced back to see him. He stared out into the water. "no. we don't. I don't plan to have any with her any time soon." I nodded and looked back down at my coffee.

"what happened to Jari's father?" I snapped my head back to his direction and gaped at him. Why, out of all questions would he ask this one. I just stared at him wondering what the fuck to say to him. I couldn't say he left me because he didn't want a child. I couldn't say I ran away from him because he wanted to kill the little baby inside me. no I couldn't. what would he think of me?. "Bella? Earth to Bella" I shook my head and mumbled an apology. I took in a deep breath and told myself I should just say it. "his name is Laurent. We were together since I was sixteen. After our first anniversary we decided it was time to take our relationship to the next level." I looked up at him as he nodded for me to continue. "so after I had given him my virginity everything began to change. And it changed drastically.

"every night he wanted to wake me up so he could get pleasure. I could have been tired or sick and he would still wake me up. Sometimes he would force himself onto me and with every cry and scream I made he wouldn't listen to me. my mother was sick at the time and wasn't always home. She would be in the hospital with my father. After my 17th birthday I began to panic as my period never came. I went to the doctors and asked them what was wrong with me. they looked at me and told me congratulations you are going to be a mommy. I was happy, sad, scared, worried. I began to cry. The doctor tried to console me but I ran out of the place and ran as far as I could. I stopped running when I reached the forest. It was always a place me and mother went to when we felt we needed time to relax from our crazy world.

"so I went to a small place I call the meadow. Since no one knows where it is or how to get there. I sat there for a moment and wondered what I was going to do with myself and the little baby I had inside my. I remember that day, I sat down crying, trying to catch my breath. I was about two months and it wasn't showing completely but it showed. I placed my hands on my stomach and cried even harder when I felt the bump I had. After a while I stopped. And lifted my shirt up to see my belly. A smile grew on my face a little as ii rubbed my belly." I looked back up and seen edward smiling down at me. nodding for me to continue. "when I got home, Laurent was waiting for me. he told me he wanted to have sex but I refused and told him I needed to talk to him about something. He groaned of course but agreed to listen to me. when I told him I was two months pregnant and showed him my belly he flipped. I pulled my shirt down and stared at him for a moment. I remember him walking up to me. telling me he was going to take care of it. get rid of it. panic went through my body as I realized he wanted to kill the baby inside me. and probably kill me along with the baby. I screamed, telling him it was my child. My little baby. he went into the kitchen and got a knife and told me not to move from where I was until he took the baby out. I panicked even more and hit him with a vase in his head and ran out the house. He yelled my name a couple of times but I kept on running.

"I went to emmett. He was my best friend in school and the only person who would never reject to help me. when I got to his door he was standing there watching me. he asked me what was wrong and I showed him my belly. His eyes got wide but he didn't care. He let me stay with him until I told my father I was pregnant. He wasn't so happy about it but he didn't want anything to do with the child since it belonged to Laurent and my father never got along with him. Emmett helped me through my pregnancy so did his girlfriend rose. My mother was happy for me. she had told me giving birth was a beautiful thing and it was. still is. When my water broke I freaked out. Emmett freaked out as well. Rose was working and no one was around to help me. he cried a bit before he called 9-1-1. They came right on time and took me to the hospital. Emmett came as well. It took me thirteen hours in order for me to get her out. And when she did emmett cried along with me. they took her and cleaned her up before they gave her to me

"my mother came in with her hospital clothes. She looked so sick and tired but she had a smile on her face when she seen me and jari. Charlie took a picture of us. The same picture I have up in my room at the shop. but after a while they told me to rest. I slept for a long time and when I woke up Charlie was crying so was emmett. I began to panic. thinking something happened to jari but she was fine. They had told me my mother had passed away after she went to her room. And I didn't get to say goodbye to her." Tears were falling down my cheek. I suddenly didn't want the coffee nor muffin and tossed it in the trash can near me. I felt edward hold me tightly. "I'm so sorry. I know it must be hard." I nodded and wiped away my tears. "after she died we moved here. I didn't tell Laurent I moved. I didn't tell him about jari and if I kept her. I didn't want him to come looking for me. I know he wouldn't hurt me but I know he would hurt jari. He never wanted her.

"so that's the story. Things went wrong and now I am here in forks with my dad and my little miracle." He gave me a sad smile and hugged me tightly to him. "I think you did an amazing job. Your mother would be so proud of you right now" I looked up at him and gave him a smile. "I hope so" he smiled and kissed my forehead. His phone began to ring and he groaned. He took out his phoned and looked at the caller ID. "it's Tanya. I'll let it go to voice mail." I nodded and snuggled closer to him. I inhaled his scent and smiled contently. "Bella?" I looked up at him as he leaned in and kissed me. it was a nice and sweet kiss. Neither of us Deeping it. just wanting to feel our lips together.

The kiss didn't last long as I jumped when I heard someone call my name from behind us. Edward froze and looked back. I did the same and squinted my eyes to see who it was. "Bella, don't you recognize me?" I gasped. It was emmett. I smiled and ran up to him. "Emmett! I missed you!" he pulled me into a bear hug and twirled me around. "I missed you too. Who's that guy?" I looked over at edward and waved for him to come over. He walked over to us and stuck out his hand for emmett to shake "Edward Cullen" emmett nodded and took his hand "Emmett" I smiled as they both shook hands. My phone began to buzz and I took it out to find Charlie calling me.

"Bella! Are you home?" panic went through my body as I stiffened when I heard him. "Dad I'm with emmett and Edward what's wrong?" emmett looked at me so did edward.

"Bells get home! Now! I need you to be safe. Where's jari?" I began to shake. I didn't know what was going on. edward and emmett walked over to me "she is with alice and jasper in Texas why? What's happening?!" my voice began to raise and I panicked even more.

"Bella, it's Laurent. He's in forks"

**oh no! Laurent is coming! Well I hope you liked it. tell me what you think and give me some ideas for the future chapters of this story =]**

**xoxox**

**-adri**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. Today (8/27/09) I finally graduated highschool! I am so happy and excited to start college! I'm going for culinary arts. I'm going to do my first year here then move out to Seattle! Exciting no? =] anyways. I just wanted to say that. Enjoy this chapter**

**Twilight=never mines.*sighs***

Chapter Seven:

Escaping the past

Bella's POV

Emmett and edward drove me home. Charlie is coming by later after his shift was done. I have to admit I am terrified. My past is coming to haunt me and I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to my own miracle. I knew emmett would do anything to keep me safe so would Rosalie. However I don't like putting them in danger. Laurent was rude, mean and nasty. He would do anything in his power to get what he wants. Jane was the same. Him and his sister were always cold to other people but he was warm to me. Jane never liked me she always hated me and wanted me out of her brother's life.

Good thing I was out of his life. We parked in front of the house and got out the car. Emmett was behind me while edward was in front of me walking to the door. "Bella give me the keys" I looked inside my purse and handed him the keys to the house. We all walked in and gasped. My eyes grew wide with fear when is seen Laurent sitting down looking at a picture of me and jari. Emmett and edward growled. It scared me a little but I didn't mind. "Emmett, edward please..don't let anything happen to me" I whispered as I looked into both of their eyes. They each nodded but stood back waiting for something to happen. Laurent didn't notice them, which I was thankful for that. "Laurent how did you get in here?" I tried to keep any emotion out of my voice. It failed miserable as I noticed my voice cracked.

He looked at me then down at the picture. He placed the picture down on the living room table and looked up at me "how have you been, Bella?" I shrugged and took a step forward to sit down in the rocking chair. I sat close so edward and emmett could see what was going on. "I have been good. Just working and stuff" he nodded and looked back at the picture "this little girl is she…" I nodded "yes. That is my daughter." He nodded and stood up walking towards the window. "she is my daughter too correct?" I sat there quietly. I glanced over and looked at edward and emmett. _Emmett call Charlie._ I mouth to him. He nodded as edward got closer to the wall. "You didn't kill that baby that was in you, long ago?" his voice was firm and cold. I winced a little but spoke "No. I didn't. I kept her" my body began to shake. I was scared and nervous of what was going to happen. I didn't take my eyes off him as he turned slowly, anger flashed across his face and I knew I was in for it. "I told you long ago to kill that thing!" I winced. My daughter was not a thing! I was not going to let my fucking ex boyfriend tell me otherwise. "she is not a thing! She is my daughter!" I stood up, making my hands into fist as I began to shake with anger. He shook his head and walked slowly towards me "she is a thing without a father! She is nothing to me! I should have killed it when I had the chance!" I flinched. His words hurt me more this time. it hurt before but this time it was harder for me to let it go. "if you would have touched my child I would have killed you myself" he stood inches away from me, his body shook with anger. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and took in a shaky breath. He opened them slowly and watched me for a second.

His movements were fast. He had me pinned to the wall as his hand grabbed my throat. Grasping it tighter. "You fucking bitch! You wouldn't have killed me. you loved me!" he lifted my body up higher as he still held my throat. I began to kick and scratch him as I felt my lungs were hurting because of the lack of air. I closed my eyes tightly and opened them slowly. "Edward" I whispered. My voice was hoarse and groggy and breathless. Laurent turned around to see edward with a gun in his hands. "Put her down or I will blow your fucking head of" I stared at the gun as Edward's hand shook with anger. Emmett came back with Charlie running into the living room. Charlie took out his gun and pointed it to edward. "fucking shit, Charlie! Edward is with us! Point at Laurent!" emmett looked frustrated as my father wondered who was edward. Emmett gave up and took the gun from him and shot Laurent in the leg. Dropping me into the floor, knocking down pictures of my mother.

"Jesus, emmett! Couldn't you wait!" I tried to catch my breath but it hurt. Tears began to form in my eyes as I struggled to breathe. I looked over at edward then back at emmett. Another shot was fired, making me jump backwards. "Edward, why did you shoot him in his other leg?" I looked at edward then at emmett. Edward looked at the gun and dropped it instantly. He shook his head and ran towards me. holding me in his arms "Breath slowly. Don't worry, you're safe" I closed my eyes tightly and took slow deep breathes. I kept on wondering why me. out of all the people in the world I had to be the one hunted down for no reason.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes slowly and looked into the dark eyes of my father. "Dad.." I reached to him and cried in his shoulder. "Bella, it's alright. Don't cry. He's gone" I pulled myself together and nodded wiping away the tears from my cheeks. "However, this young man will have to go down to the station. He shot Laurent after emmett did" I looked at edward who just nodded and stood up. "Don't worry boy, you won't be in for long. They just need to question you" I watched as my father handcuffed him and took him out of the house. Emmett came in mumbling under his breath. He was angry at someone but seemed to be fine when he got closer to me. "Geez, I got parole! For shooting someone who was trying to kill you!" he groaned and sat on the couch rubbing his temples. "what's going to happen to edward?" my voice was low. Sounded as if I was a little kid who was caught doing something bad. He sighed and sat next to me "He's going to be fine. He just went in for questioning." I nodded and thanked god I was with emmett. I sat on the floor for a while. Thinking about everything that happened. I thought I was done with my past but it seems as if its coming back to get me. I hate it. I can never move on!. I groaned and got up from the spot and began to clean up. Emmett decided to take out some chicken and some rice. Once I was done cleaning I decided to help emmett cook. "Here, I'll do the chicken. Do the rice" he smiled and nodded as he went to do the rice.

"Hey do you want it fried or baked?" I yelled over my shoulder as emmett began to clean up the mess he made. "Baked would be nice" I nodded and turned on the oven. Waited before I placed in the chicken. Once it was hot enough I placed in the chicken and closed the oven. I wiped off my hands on my apron and walked into the living room where I found emmett watching the sport channel "Hey I'm going to shower. Be back in a little" he nodded as I headed up for the stairs. I got into the hot shower and relaxed as the water ran down every inch of my body. I was thankful for the hot water. It always relaxed me and made me feel better after a long hard day.

After I felt the water going cold I washed my body and hair and headed out wrapped in my towel. The mirror was fogged up because of the hot water I used. I wiped the mirror and brushed my hair. Once I was done I opened the door to hear emmett talking to someone downstairs. I began to panic wondering who was in my house without me knowing. I walked down a few steps down the stairs and seen emmett in the front door. "Emmett who are you talking to?" he looked at me and gave me a big grin. He looked at me up and down and shook his head and moved to the side. Before I knew it I was on the stairs, lying flat on my back as a pair of lips crushed down to mines. I pushed whoever was on me off and gasped when I seen edward. I smiled and brought his lips back to mines. his tongue brushed my bottom lip and I parted my lips for him. Our tongues danced hungrily with each other. He brought in my bottom lip and sucked on it before he gently bit on it making me let out a low moan. He pulled away and looked at me.

Hurt and sadness flashed across his face as he stared down at me. I began to panic. "Edward, what's wrong?" I stood up and kneeled in front of me. gently I propped myself on my elbows and watched as he ran his free hand through his hair. "Edward" I pleaded with his as my heart began to race even faster. "Bella, Tanya…" I stood up and looked at him. "She what?!" I practically yelled. He sighed and sat down with his back to the wall. "She told me she had something to tell me. something important. Your father called her telling her about what I did and she freaked out. I have to go travel to Alaska in a week. And I want to spend this week with you. everyday and night"

A huge grin spread across my face as I jumped on him and pressed my lips to his.

Finally. I was going to be able to spend my entire time with the man who drove m crazy. Even if I thought his girlfriend was going to find out about us.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: heres the next chapter. Idk why but I kept on listening to new American classic by taking back Sunday while I wrote this and I also kept on listening to I'll be your lover too by Robert pattison. . I love that song too. If you haven't heard it go listen to it! **

**So this chapter isn't a happy one. (sadly) but yeah, it will be kind of sad and we will get to read a part of emmett's life as well.**

**Twilight=never mines.*sighs***

Chapter Eight:

Goodbye forever

Bella's POV

A week. He had one week with me then he was leaving me, to go to his _real_ girlfriend. As much as I try to avoid it I know I cant. He isn't mines and he never will be. He loves her. Even if we do kiss and act like a real couple I know its just to make me happy and I don't need someone making me happy. I have my own daughter for that. I don't want to even start thinking about all this. I know this isn't right. It was never was right since the beginning. And now I took this to another level _and_ I cant get out.

I know he wont care if I tell him to not see me again. I know he would be happy that he wouldn't have to be hiding this from his girlfriend and making her think he is always busy. I know this feeling, this is all too familiar with me. _Guilt._ I feel guilty of keeping him away from his girlfriend. I'm happy. And always will be, knowing that a guy like Edward found something in me interesting enough to keep coming back to me. but today, today will change. I have to tell edward he should go early to see his girlfriend. I don't think I would be able to see him go. But I have to let him go.

I picked up my phone and texted him. I told him to meet me at the park at 6 tonight. That left me almost 5 hours to clean the house and figure out my feelings. I began in the kitchen. Cleaning off dirty plates and pans. Sweeping and mopping the floor. I went to the living room and sighed. How was I going to tell him how I felt? How was I going to tell him I was feeling guilty of keeping him away from Tanya even if I hated her since I first set me eyes on her. There was no way to be nice about her, but there was a way for me to tell him. And I have to go with the honest truth. Even if it hurts me in the end.

I took out the vacuum cleaner and began to vacuum the place. There was a lot of dust around since I haven't really cleaned this well since jari left. As soon as I was done I gave up on cleaning and went into the bedroom and threw myself onto the bed. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was five forty five. I groaned. All the thinking and wondering made time go by way too fast for me and now I wished it went slow. I didn't shower for long since I didn't have enough time. as soon as I was dressed I headed out the door and took my umbrella since it was pouring hard. I walked three blocks to the park and saw edward standing with an umbrella waiting for me. I smiled but tears swelled in my eyes when I realized today was goodbye forever. I crossed the street and walked up to him, putting on a fake smile for him. I tapped his shoulder and smiled when he smiled when he saw me. "Bella, why are we here? It's raining" I nodded and bit my lip as the tears came back. "Edward, we have to talk about something" his smile fell as he looked at me. worry spread across his face as he watched me. "Talk about what love?" I sighed and took in a deep breath. "Edward, being with you, brings joy to my life. It makes me happy to be around you. you make my heart beat faster with every touch and every smile you give me. since the day I saw you I thought you were the most amazing most gorgeous man I have seen." He nodded for me to continue.

"so far, I have been extremely happy. Not just because you came into my life, but because jari had taking a liking to you. she see's you as her own father and that scares me a little. Knowing that she wants a dad and she already considers you her father. She mumbles your name and says she loves her daddy edward." I smiled weakly and began to speak again "other than feeling happy I feel guilty. Guilty cause I am falling for a man who is taking and has a girlfriend who waits for him every night after he's done being with me. I don't want to be a re-bound girl. I don't want to be the other woman. I don't want to hurt her nor you. you have to go to her as soon as possible and not wait a week" tears spilled down my face as I spoke. I looked up at edward who had tears in his eyes as well "What are you trying to say Bella?" his voice cracked and sounded sad and worried. He was fighting hard to not cry and I was glad one of us was trying to be strong. "what I am trying to say is. I think this is goodbye…forever. You have to go to her and forget me. I wont go looking for you and I know you wont go looking for me" a sob escaped my lips and I quickly covered it with my hand and looked down at my feet as I cried and held my sobs back. My body shook a little due to the fact that I wouldn't let the crying or sobs escape. I looked up to see Edward's face. A tear fell down his cheek as he looked away and wiped it away quickly.

"Well, if that's what you want then you can have that. Goodbye Bella" he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and walked away. I stood there watching the same spot he was in. I didn't even dare to look back for a fear that I would run back to him and tell him to forget everything I said. I stared at the empty space for another minute then looked back hoping he was still here. He was gone. I looked around and noticed I was alone with the pouring rain. I dropped my umbrella and fell to my knees. Holding onto my chest crying and letting the sobs escape my mouth. I laid on the ground and held my knees up to my chest as the rain kept on falling and as the tears kept on falling as well. This was goodbye. This was the last time I was ever going to see him and it hurt to even think about it. what was I going to do without him? Without having him by my side? I was tied in a knot and I knew I couldn't untangle myself.

I don't know how long I stayed in the ground as the rain feel. I felt a pair of arms pick me up and I suddenly thought it was edward. I smiled and turned my face to see who it was. "Edward?" my voice sounded hopeful and excited. When I finally got to see who it was I cried. It was emmett. I buried my face in his chest as he held me closer to him. He let me cry and told me it was okay to cry. I was hurt and I had to let it out somehow. I knew emmett was hurt because of the way I reacted but he didn't care. He took me back home and placed me in the couch. Taking off my shoes and wet clothes. He brought a big blanket and wrapped me in it. he left the room and brought back hot water in a bucket for my feet. "Here, it will warm them up for you" I nodded as he gently placed my feet in the water. He left the room again and didn't come back for a while. I stared at the blank television. My body felt numb. I felt no happiness in this house anymore. I felt as if something was missing or part of me was missing. I knew I was missing something and it was edward.

Tears swelled in my eyes again as I thought about edward. The way he smelled, the way he smiled. The way he would laugh every time I did something stupid. I remembered when I cleaned him up from the water mike spilled on both of us. The smile he had when I told him he was beautiful. emmett came back and a sob escaped my mouth. He placed down two cups of what seemed to be hot chocolate and held me in his arms, rocking me back and forth. "Do you want to talk about it bells?" we were silent for a moment then I nodded. He waited until I was done crying and until the sobbing had stopped. I took in a shaky deep breath and decided now was the time to say it all. "I told edward how I truly felt. About me and him. I told him that I felt guilty of keeping him away from his girlfriend Tanya. I told him today was goodbye. And this was a goodbye forever. I won't see him again" he held me tighter to him. As I cried silently. "Bella, I know it hurts. But you did a big mistake of being with him when he had a girlfriend. He did a big mistake as well. I cant say I'm glad this is over because when I saw you two together you guys were happy. And I love it.

"I love seeing you happy. But wait until he leaves her. And if he still wants you the way you want him then maybe you two can get together" he was making more sense then I was. "I know emmett. But when I told him this was goodbye forever. It seemed to have hurt him. A tear fell and he turned away from me and wiped it away so I wouldn't see how much it hurt him for me to say it. then he said his goodbye and walked away. I didn't turn back to say bye. I was too afraid I would run to him and tell him to forget her and to stay with me. I was afraid I was going to tell him I loved him and wanted him to never leave me." I looked up at emmett as the tears fell down my cheeks. He had a frown on his face and wiped away my tears. I laid my head back on his chest as he spoke again "I know how it feels to love someone. I know how much it hurts to say goodbye to someone you love with all your heart. Trust me bells, I know.

"Before Rosalie, I met this girl. Her name was Jane. Me and her were always together. we acted like little kids when we were around each other. We did almost everything together. we even dressed alike once" he chuckled once as he was remembering his time with her. "Sadly her parents never did approve of me. they thought I was a bad influence on their daughter. She began to play around and act like a teenage girl. And her parents hated that. She was always stubborn and acted as if she was the queen of the world until she met me. and since then she wasn't the same as she was before. One night I took her out to dinner on our fourth year anniversary and asked her to marry me. she was excited she began to cry and squeal with joy. I was truly happy when she said yes. I ran around the street yelling she said yes, she said yes. She wants to marry me. but it all ended too soon when she told her parents. Her parents told her she was moving back to Italy and wasn't coming back. She fought with all her might and said she was staying with me forever.

"her parents however didn't stop the fight. They let her believe she was going to win until they invited me over for dinner. I dressed in a tux and all and went to their home. I was polite wither parents even though I knew they hated me. then they told me she was leaving to go to Italy and that she wouldn't be back here. They locked Jane in her room until I asked to see her. She came down, eyes red and puffy. She told me she was leaving me and gave me back the ring. my heart broke into many pieces I felt as if I was dying. She cried when she kissed me for one last time. she told me she loved me with all her heart and that she wouldn't forget me. her parents called their body guard and they took me out of the house. Since that say I tried everything to kill myself. I couldn't live in a world without her. She was my life, my world, my everything. And then after years of trying to commit suicide I met Rosalie and we just fell in love." I sat up and gave him a hug "emmett you are the most amazing person I have ever met with a big great heart" he hugged me back tightly and sighed as he placed me back down. "I know. Now rest up. You had a very hard day today"

I nodded and laid my head on his lap and began to count numbers in my head hoping I was going to fall asleep. Images came to my head. images of edward and me in our wedding day and Tanya coming in yelling at me. calling me a home wrecker and a boyfriend stealer. I looked back at edward then back at her. I shook my head no and tried to tell her he loved me and not her. I was suddenly shaken awake by emmett. "what were you dreaming? You kept on calling for edward and you were crying" I wiped my face and realized I was crying. I groaned and laid my head back on the pillow that emmett had placed for me. "Here, lay here and I will hum you a lullaby" I nodded and laid back down as he rubbed my back and hummed a familiar lullaby I was accustomed to.

Before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep. Only dreaming of those beautiful green eyes I loved so much.

**Don't kill me. please. Bella and edward will get together but not now. Tanya will find out soon enough and things will be getting harder for edward and bella. **

**Plus Jacob comes in to play in the next chapter. Alice will be back with jasper and jari as well in the next chapter.**

**Review and let me know what you thought. Thanks**

**Xoxo**

**adri**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So guess what? I LOVE YOU ALL! I love the reviews as well =] you guys are amazing!**

**So heres the next chapter and can we all say "Welcome back alice and welcome jacob" I think we can! =]**

**Twilight=never mines.*sighs***

Chapter Nine:

Sunday Morning Rain is falling

Bella's POV

"Let her sleep dammit. She kept on mumbling and sobbing in her sleep"

"But I haven't seen her in a long time. let me just wake her up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Alice I swear"

"emmett look she's opening her eyes"

I groaned. Only alice would be so happy in the fucking morning. Once I opened my eyes I threw a pillow at her and went under the covers to try and fall asleep again. Someone kept on jumping up and down on the bed. I groaned and pulled the covers out of my face to see jari jumping with a smile on her face. "Mommy!" she squealed and jumped into my arms. I tried to smile but I think it came out as a grimace. "Jari, come with uncle emmett to the store. While mommy and aunt alice talk" she nodded and jumped out of the bed and followed him hand in hand out of the room. I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow. Holding my knees up to my chest.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I turned my head to face her as the tears swelled in my eyes. She frowned and came straight to the bed and held me tightly as I began to cry. I knew it was stupid. Deep down I knew this was all very wrong and I knew he wouldn't miss me. how could he when he had someone beautiful to go home to. "Alice, edward…me and him….we said goodbye" a loud sob escaped my lips as I mentally kicked myself. She sighed and held me tighter. "Bella, if he truly liked you he would come back single and willing to be with you" I nodded. We sat there for a while. Before alice cleared her throat "I have to go now. Jasper is waiting for me. we will come back later on ok?" I nodded as she gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and walked out.

I decided I should sleep again and then do whatever I had to do. I got comfortable and tried to relax in my own bed. Soon darkness came along and I was full blown knocked out.

I woke up and glanced out the window. It was dark out. I had slept through the entire day and I groaned. My body felt so tired I didn't want to get up from the bed but I knew I had to. I walked down the stairs to find emmett cooking dinner while jari was playing with her toys. I walked into the kitchen and winced at the bright light. I turned it down a little making it a little dim. "Hey bells, how are you feeling?" I shrugged and sat down on the table, folded my arms and laid my head on them. "okay. Very tired though" he looked at me with concern. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it back up.

"Dinner is almost done" I nodded. I felt nauseous as I smelled the food. "Actually emmett I'm not hungry. I'm going to go back to bed" he turned around and watched me for a while. He nodded as I stood up and went into the living room. "Jari baby, come say goodnight to mommy" she looked at me and dropped her toys and ran to me. "mommy are you sick?" I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. She frowned and hugged me tightly. "want to sleep with mommy today?" her eyes widened and she nodded. "okay tell uncle emmett to feed you then tell him to bring you to my room" she nodded and ran into the kitchen. I walked back to my dark room and snuggled into the bed and closed my eyes.

I didn't realize I was asleep until I heard jari calling me. I turned my head and looked at her "what's wrong jari?" she tilted her head to the side and brought her little hand to my cheek "why are you crying mommy?" I looked at her then placed my own hand on my face. I sighed and held her closer to me. "Mommy just had a bad dream" a dream where edward left me forever and I couldn't bring myself to stop him. She nodded and placed her small arms around my neck. I watched her sleep with a small smile on her lips. This was all I needed. She was all I needed and I could clearly forget about edward if I tried hard enough.

**Three months later**

"Jari! Hurry we have to pick up uncle Jacob soon!" I roamed the house looking for my car keys. Jacob was on his way here and we needed to be on the road two hours ago but jari had other plans. I ran up the stairs and looked under my bed. Nothing. Frustrated I decided it was time to call a taxi. Once I called them I found jari sitting in her room putting on her shoes.

"Dammit little girl" I laughed as she was trying hard to tie her own shoes. I walked over to her and tied them up for her. "Come. The taxi is here" she nodded and walked down the stairs. I ran down and tripped over my own feet and landed face first on the ground. Jari turned around and looked at me with a shocked face. "mommy is alright" I said as I got up and dusted myself off. "let's go" I opened the door and locked it as we walked to the taxi. We headed to the airport and jari began to squeal with joy. "mommy can I get on a plain like that one day?" she turned to look at me with a huge grin on her face. I nodded and she squealed again. Rambling something that wasn't even English. I laughed since I couldn't understand her. She always got too excited and couldn't help herself. The taxi driver parked the car "don't go anywhere. We will be right back" he nodded and took out a newspaper and began to read. We got out and ran inside looking for Jacob's gate. Once we found it we waited until the plain arrived.

"Attention everyone, flight 180 is now landing." Jari had fallen asleep on my side and I shook her awake "lets get something to drink okay?" she nodded as we headed to the nearest dunking donuts. I got me an ice coffee and bough jari an orange juice with a sprinkle donut. People began to come out of the gate and I sat jari down "wait here" she nodded as I walked up to the crowed and waited for Jacob. My eyes landed on someone's bronze hair. My heart began to race. No. it couldn't be. He wouldn't be here. I shook the thought away and continued to wait. People around me were leaving once they found who they were looking for. I walked up closer looking down at the ground, hoping I wouldn't trip on my own feet when I bumped into someone. "oh! I'm sorry.." I stopped speaking when I met a familiar pair of green eyes. "Bella?" my heart began to pound fast in my chest. Tears were beginning to swell in my eyes as I kept on staring at him. "Edward" my voice came out as a whisper.

I reached up and traced the features of his face. He leaned into my touch dropping his bags as he followed along with me. _no! stop you were doing just fine three months ago!_ I stopped and stepped back away from him. "I'm sorry" I whispered as he looked at me with concern on his face "Bella, you don't have to say sorry" I gave him a weak smile and just stared at him. The silence was killing me. I kept on debating if I should speak or not but finally he spoke. "How have you been? Didn't you get any of my letters?" I shook my head and looked at him with a stupid expression on my face. "what letters? I didn't get anything" he looked at me and ran his hand through his hair "I wrote to you for the past three months. In one of the letters I said I was coming back home. I wrote to you everyday telling you I was sorry for leaving you the way I did. but it did hurt. It hurt me more than I expected and the only way for me to leave was to leave the way I did" I just stared at him for a moment. His beautiful green eyes were looking at my own. "you..wrote to me?" he nodded as he looked around for an empty seat. "Come, let's sit" I nodded and took him to where jari was. he gasped as he saw jari "she's even more beautiful than before" I smiled and nodded

She looked up and smiled running towards edward. He dropped his bags again and waited for her in open arms. "edward! I miss you. we need to play. And tea party too." He chuckled as she kept on talking. He nodded as he sat her down. "Jari, mommy and edward have to talk. Go play over there" I pointed to the extra two seats beside us and she nodded. As me and edward sat down I watched him as he began to get nervous. "I bet you want me to start from the beginning?" I nodded and waited for him to reply.

"Well that same day you told me I should leave. I left. But I didn't go to Tanya." My jaw dropped. If he didn't go to Tanya where did he go?! "I went to my old home. Down in Chicago. I stayed with one of my cousins and wondered off wondering what I wanted to do. I couldn't eat. Couldn't sleep. All I kept thinking of was your beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Then I thought maybe I should write to you and let you know what was going on." I stared at him for a moment. Many thoughts were running through my head and I began to feel angry, mad, aggravated, happy. "what has been going on then, edward?" he looked at me then back down at his hands.

"Tanya and I aren't together anymore. Well she says we are going to get back together but I don't want to. I was happy Bella. I was extremely happy when she told me she wanted us to see other people. Btu then she said we would get back together. she just needed to see if anyone else was better for her. So after three months I decided maybe it was time to come back" a smile grew on my face as I realized he was back. The tears I was holding back slid down my cheek as I hugged him tightly and pressed my lips to his. He held me tighter to him and kissed me back. I pulled away and looked at him and smiled "I've missed you. so much" he smiled and wiped away my tears. "I missed you too. Oh so very much" I kissed him again when I heard someone clear their voices. Edward and I jumped slightly when I seen Jacob. A smile grew on my face again as I got up and hugged him. "JACOB! You're finally here!" he hugged me tightly and swung me around. "no duh bells. Jesus did you forget I was coming?" I laughed and punched him lightly on his arm. "no silly. Go see you niece. She's been waiting for you" he nodded and ran up to her picking her up and placing her on his shoulder.

She screamed and squealed at the same time. I walked over to edward and sat down next to him. "who's that?" he asked me as I kept on watching Jacob play with her "my best friend. We had a thing before but we both grew out of it and realized we loved each other as best friends. He's a good guy. You two would get along" he nodded and stood up and walked over to him. I did the same. "Jacob. I want you to meet edward. Edward this is Jacob" they both shook hands and began to talk about guy stuff. My phone began to buzz in my pants and I pulled it out. The number was blocked so I didn't know who it was. I picked up and answered. "This is Isabella, how can I help you?"

That voice, I heard it before. But where?

"Bella, you fucking whore. We need to talk" I groaned. I was having a good day and now this bitch wants to fuck it up.

"go ahead. Bitches go first, Tanya"

**Can anyone say..CAT FIGHT?! I can lol. Tell me how it went. If it was bad tell me and give me like details on what I can fix and stuff.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm surprised everyone likes this story lol. Um thanks? I really don't know what to say I'm just…overwhelmed a little**

**Thanks for the reviews and on to the next chapter**

**Twilight=never mines.*sighs***

Chapter Ten:

Don't Call Me Peanut

Bella's POV

I waited for her to reply back. She was quiet. Almost too quiet, she was taking deep breaths in before she decided to speak. "We can't talk here. Let's meet somewhere. Tomorrow meet me at Bella's bistro shop at twelve" I wondered if that was a good idea or not. I didn't want to walk into a death trap or anything. "fine. I will meet you there". I hung up and looked back at edward and Jacob who were staring at me. "what? I can't answer my phone?" I walked over to Jacob and took one of his small bags. "Bella, what did Tanya want? How did she get your umber?"

I stared at edward for a moment. He did have a point. How did she get my number? And why couldn't we talk on the phone? What was her master plan this time? I swear this woman wants something from me and I don't think I will give it to her. "Bella" I shook my head and looked at edward who was giving me a confused expression. "sorry I was lost in my own thoughts. But um she wants to meet me and I don't know how she got my number." He stared at me for a moment before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Edward, what's wrong?" he began to take in slow deep breaths. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm coming with you. I don't trust her" I looked up at him and nodded. He leaned in and gave me a quick but passionate kiss. "Aww this is cute!" we both stared at Jacob who was looking at us with his hand on his heart. I busted out laughing earning a scowl from Jacob.

"come on. we should head out" we all nodded and headed out to the car. Once we got in we went to my house for dinner. As soon as we hit my house I turned to face edward. "Do you um mind staying here? I mean we have two guest rooms and Jacob is taking one and there's a free one" he looked at me and smiled "I'd love to" he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. I parted my lips and let my tongue roam his mouth. Soon our tongues collided together and began to move together. someone cleared their throat earning me and edward to blush once we pulled away. I got out so did edward and Jacob. I walked over to jari and took her out her seat and placed her on my arms. she was knocked out. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her sleep in my arms. we walked into the house and Jacob dropped his things and jumped into the couch. "Geeh Jacob, break my couch" he chuckled as I headed up the stairs. "Edward come on up. I'll show you the bedroom" I yelled as I walked into Jari's room. I placed her gently into her bed and kissed her forehead and walked out. I walked into the next bedroom and felt a pair of arms wrapped around me. I jumped a little. "Did I scare you, Bella?" he whispered into my ear. Bringing his lips down to my neck. leaving wet kisses. My body shivered at how good it felt and I just nodded. I opened the door and walked in. "ta-da! This is your room" I smiled and sat on the bed. Edward walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked around the room and smiled. The walls were painted light blue with a black rug on the floor. The bed was a king size with black blankets and five pillows. He walked over to me and kissed my lips. "I love it" I smiled and ran my hand through his hair. "I'm glad you do" I brought his lips back to mines and let my tongue brush against his bottom lip. He groaned into my mouth and parted his lips. Our tongues moved together smoothly and passionately. I crawled backwards to the bed. Dragging him with me by his shirt. Once my back was on the bed his body towered me. he ran his hand down my neck, to my arm, to my stomach.

He began to play with the hem of my shirt as he brought his hand inside my shirt. He caressed my stomach before heading up to my breast. His hand traveled to my breast and he gave them a gentle squeeze. I moaned into his mouth and lifted my hips a little. I felt a bulge in his pants as my vagina pressed against it. he groaned into my mouth and out kissed began to get frantic. I moved my hands to reach his belt and began to take it off. Soon as it was off I unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. I broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off. Once his was off I took mines and threw it on the floor. I brought his lips back to me and began to kiss him again. I pulled his pants down and he struggled to take them off without breaking the kiss. "Fucking shit" he hissed as he broke the kiss and took off his pants, leaving only his boxers. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down and crawled back to the bed and kissed me once more.

I pulled down his boxers and grabbed his erection in my hands. "Bella" he gasped. I opened my eyes and gave him a smirk. I began to move my hands up and down his erection. He shut his eyes and began to breath in heavily. I quickened my pace and he began to groan. He stopped me and looked at me with a smirk of his own. He leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Two can play at this" he took in my earlobe and suck on it gently making me moan at the sensation. I felt his hands pull down my pink lace panties as his fingers touched my clit. I gasped and looked at him. He pushed his fingers inside me making me moan and move my hips along with his fingers. "oh god, edward..please" I gripped the bed sheets and tried to calm down my racing heart. He leaned in and began to kiss and suck on my neck as his fingers moved in and out of me in a quicker pace. "Mmm…edward..jesus..oh god!" I yelled franticly as his fingers began to move even faster than before.

"fuck, Bella" he groaned. His fingers stopped and I whimpered. I felt something slid inside me. and I gasped and moaned. His cock was inside me and it felt good. He began to push himself inside me of and I began to moan loudly. His hips moved faster and faster. "God Bella" he groaned even louder as he moved inside me. "Edward, please, don't stop" my voice was beginning to get frantic with every touch. My fingers found my clit and I began to rub on it slowly. he leaned in and kissed my lips down my neck down to my breast taking me nipples into his mouth as he kept on pushing inside me. deeper and deeper.

"Oh God! Yes..oh edward!" I yelled as I felt my body shaking with my climax. "shit, Bella, I'm almost close" he panted. Before I knew it my body shook once last time and I yelled Edward's name out as my climax left me. edward pushed himself in twice before he said my name and spilled helplessly inside me. he collapsed on top of me as out body was covered in sweat. I ran my hand thought his hair and closed my eyes. Edward pulled the covers over us and laid his head on my chest. The door opened and both edward and I looked at Jacob who had dropped his soda on the floor. "sorry it's just, I heard screams and..OH FUCK!" he slapped himself in his forehead and walked out the room. I laughed and shook my head. "Edward, we should probably shower and get ready for dinner" he lifted his head and nodded.

"so I guess you two had some fun upstairs." Edward chuckled as he took a bite of his spaghetti. "shut up Jacob. You're just jealous" he chuckled and stuck out his tongue. "oh very mature Jacob" I threw him a piece of my bread and he caught it with his mouth. "don't I know it bells" he chuckled and shook his head. once we finished dinner we watched some television and played board games.

"I think I'm going to sleep. Goodnight everyone" I said as I walked to the stairs. Edward and Jacob nodded as they continued their talk. I reached my room and sighed. Today was a tiring day and I wanted some sleep. I took of my shirt and pants and got into some soft pajamas and tied up my hair. I got into the bed and covered myself up when I heard the door open and close. I sat up and saw edward standing near the door. I smiled and patted an empty space next to me. he hesitated but walked over taking off his shirt and pants and got into bed with me. he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "I love you, Bella" he murmured into my ear. I smiled and snuggled more into him. "I love you too edward"

I don't remember what had happened after that. I do remember falling asleep and now I was awake hearing my phone ringing in the corner of my pillow. I groaned and reached up to pick it up. "Hello?" my voice sounded hoarse and groggy from the sleep. "Bella it's Tanya. We need to talk. Now" I groaned and laid back down. "Tanya not now. I'm tired and exhausted I would like to sleep!" she chuckled lightly. She seemed aggravated but I didn't care. "listen bitch. I know edward is with you. what? Did you already have sex with him?"

It was too late to deal with this. I was tired and now aggravated due to this woman who wouldn't let me sleep. "what if I did. it's not your problem. You two aren't together" she laughed loudly making me take the phone away from my hear. Edward opened his eyes and looked at me. "Bella Bella Bella. How stupid can you be? He is still with me. just because I told him I wanted to see other people doesn't mean he's not mines." edward stood up and snatched the phone away from me. "Tanya. I am not yours. Not now not ever. You broke up with me. and now I'm with Bella. If you don't like it, go fuck yourself" and with that he hung up. He placed the phone on his side and laid back down bringing me towards him. "Don't worry about her, love. She's just jealous"

I simply nodded and closed my eyes. If she was only jealous, why would she call me and tell me to meet her at noon. And then call me at night to tell me the things she said?. Something is wrong here. And I am going to find out what it is.

**So cat fight next chapter. Alice will be joining in too. And maybe Rosalie. Laurent and Jacob are going to rumble it out as well. Lets all hope for the best….lol**

**So how was it? review and let me know.**

**Oh and give me a good place for the "fights" to be in. no bars please lol that's so old.**

**-xoxox**

**adri**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So this chapter was hard for me to write. I kept on deleting things and then I ended up deleting the whole thing then decided maybe I should quit this story and forget about writing anymore.**

**But then I realized I couldn't do that. I love this story even if it isn't good enough like the other stories I have read here. I'm getting there though, I hope.**

**But never the less I managed to bring another chapter. And I hope and pray to god this is good. If not then I don't know what I will do**

**Twilight= not mines. whomp.**

Chapter Eleven:

Beautiful Lie

Bella's POV

Everything was going wrong.

This morning was horrible. I woke up to a freaking nose bleed and had to jump over edward to get to the bathroom.

I fell on my way. Making the nose bleed worse then before.

Then edward decides to help me with it. big mistake. We both tumbled down the stairs while trying to get me up from the floor.

Jari didn't want to eat anything this morning and I burned my hand on the stove. How great my morning was. then work. Work was so horrible I wanted to stab someone. Mike brought in his girlfriend Jessica to the shop and she was just. Ugh! I can't even think of what she was. every customer I had would leave and complain about her.

This morning and afternoon sucked monkey balls.

And now. Right now this instant I was heading to meet Tanya at a café near a playground.

Let's hope this go well.

As I saw the café in view I parked the car in an open spot next to a silver Volvo. Nice car, but not my style. Reluctantly I hopped out of my car and took my purse and locked the car up. I made my way to the café when I seen a bronze hair man sitting in front of Tanya. My heart fell. Edward was here. I knew he was coming but I hoped he wouldn't make it. taking in a deep breath I walked in with a smile on my face. Tanya looked up and rolled her eyes. Edward turned his head and smiled brightly when he seen me.

Not all hope was lost after all.

I walked over to the table and sat down next to edward and near Tanya. "so you told me to come here and talk. So let's talk" I placed my purse on my lap and stared at her then back at edward. "not so fast Bella, We are waiting on one more person" I looked at edward and raised my eyebrow. He shrugged and raised an eyebrow at Tanya. "Who are we waiting for Tanya?" I heard the door open and looked over to find Laurent with a baby in his arms? my heart began to race and my thoughts were going different directions. I looked at edward again then back at Tanya. She smiled and stood up grabbing the baby.

"thank you Laurent. Please sit down" he nodded and sat down and watched me closely as Tanya began to speak. "Edward, remember that time I told you I was pregnant?" I gasped and looked at edward. He was pale white with his bottom. He nodded and looked over at me. "remember when I told you to come to Alaska and you didn't? well I was in labor and gave birth to this little angel in my arms. she is yours" I swallowed back a sob that was going to escape my lips. I stood up from the table and took my purse. "Where are you going Bella? I haven't finished" I turned to face her and shook my head. "I am going to grab a smoke and get some air. I'll be back. Laurent you have a cigarette on you?" he nodded and stood up. "I'll go with you" I nodded and walked out of the café as fast as I could.

Breathing in the fresh cold air. I let out a sob escape my lips as Laurent tapped my shoulder and gave me a cigarette. I mumbled a thanks and lit. "Bella, I'm sorry. For everything" I looked over at him and only nodded. "sure Laurent. It's alright. I'm still alive aren't I?" he chuckled and nodded. I sat on the curb of the street and kept on wondering what the fuck was going on. edward told me he didn't have any kids. He said he didn't want any with her and now this!?. I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. Laurent sat next to me and sighed. "Bella, I haven't been a nice ex-boyfriend nor a friend at all. I suck as a father and honestly I'm sorry. It's just..I don't know what came over me that day. I don't know what came over me when you first told me you were having a baby

"I do regret however. Not being there for you." I looked at him and smiled. I hugged him tightly and let him go after a while. "Laurent, this means I have to let him go doesn't it?" something in his eyes told me he knew something. Something was right in this situation. But I didn't question it. he nodded and looked away from me. "I'm sorry but you have to let him go. He's a father now" I nodded. I looked straight to the playground and sighed. I had to let him go. He couldn't be mines. this was all too good to be true. I let out a sob escape my lips as I cried and held myself. "Bella, don't cry. It will work out somehow" he got closer to me and held me for a while until I stopped crying.

I sniffed and stood up. "we should get back" he nodded and stood up walking in front of me to go back to the café. He held the door open for me and I walked inside. Sitting far away from edward as I possible. I looked over at him and looked back at Tanya. She simple smiled and stood up and went to edward. "Hold your daughter, edward" he looked at her then back at me. he stuck out his shaky hands and held the baby in his arms. tears filled my eyes when I realized I was keeping him away from his own daughter. I didn't want that baby to grow up with no father. I had to do the right thing. Even if it meant I was going to be terribly hurt by all this. I couldn't take it anymore. Tanya staring at me with a smile that said "I won". I stood up and walked over to edward and kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear. "I'll always remember you. be a good father. I love you, forever edward" I kissed his cheek once and walked out saying goodbye to Laurent.

I didn't look back. I was afraid to look back. I knew I would tell him to forget that child and to live with me but I couldn't have that. I got into the car and sat there for a moment. I let out a frustrating scream and pulled my hair. I banged my head against the steering wheel and cried. Not only did I lose him before, but twice. I don't think my heart could take it anymore. I know this is some kind of sick joke god wants to play on me. how much I truly wished I could just die right now. My phone began to ring in my purse and I groaned. I lifted my head up and wiped away my tears and dug into my purse and took out my phone.

"Hey emmett, can you do me a favor?" I took in a deep breath to calm down my nerves before emmett had a freak out show today and tried to kill someone. "sure bells, what's wrong?"

I thought for a moment if this decision was a good one. I thought of all the things I would be leaving behind but I didn't care anymore. Home wasn't home if I didn't have edward.

"Can you get me a one way ticket to Phoenix for me and jari?. I'm going back home"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So I know things are a little confusing but no worries. Little by little things will be revealed and things will go down. **

**Literally. Emmett is no one to be played with. Trust me. and Jacob…well he's just..i really don't know. Just read and you will find out.**

Chapter Twelve:

Never let this go

Bella's POV

"Bells, are you sure? I'm moving with you. Rosalie is coming with me. alice and jasper will want to come too. We aren't leaving you. you're our only family" I sighed and turned on the ignition and drove home. "I know emmett. Tell them to pack up. We can move into my moms old home. You know, the big blue one?" he hummed and sighed. "well. I am going to get packing. I'll get the tickets." I mumbled a thanks and closed the phone.

Goodbye forks

Goodbye good memories

Goodbye mike and Bella's ink

Goodbye Edward.

I sighed and stopped at a red light. Everything here in forks was going well for me after my mother had passed away. And now I decided to move and start over. I wonder how Charlie will feel. I wonder if he would come with me. I sure hoped to god he would come with me. I saw that I was getting close to my house and drove slowly. I didn't want Jacob or jari too seem e upset or broken. I parked the car and hopped out with a fake smile on my face. I opened the door to find a very. Very angry Jacob standing in the door. He pulled my arm and dragged me back to my car. "Get in. Now" I nodded and got into the passenger seat while he got into the drivers seat. "Jacob, where are we going?"

He glared at me for a moment before driving off in a speed limit I was sure wasn't allowed. He stayed quiet. Never did he answer my question. All too soon we parked in front of the café I was in earlier. He jumped out and pulled up his sleeves and pushed the door open. "fuck" I mumbled and jumped out of the car and ran inside to find Jacob walking towards edward. "Jake! No!" I yelled as I ran inside. Edward handed the baby back to Tanya and stood up and walked over to Jacob. All too soon Jacob punched him straight in the face. Earning Tanya to scream and Laurent to stand up. I ran behind Jacob and stopped when I heard him speaking.

"How can you hurt her?! My only family I have here and you hurt her! She loved you man, she didn't eat. Didn't sleep when you left her. She was a mess! I had to pick up the pieces you broke! That's why I came back! I came here because alice told me how she was. jari was barely even happy when bells was around! Man I thought I could trust you with her" I pulled on his arm, trying to get him off edward. Tears began to fall but I didn't care. "Jake, please stop" I pleaded with him as I struggled to get him off. He turned to look at me and closed his eye for a moment. "Jake, you hurting him wont do anything. I lost him once and I lived. I lost him now and I could still live on. we need to pack up and go." Edward looked at me at that point. His nose was bloody and his eyes were wide with tears. "Bella" he whispered. I shook my head at him and pulled Jacob off him. I dragged Jacob out of the café before anyone called the cops. "Get in and drive." I walked over to my side and sat down and waited for him to come in and start the car.

We drove in silence. For the most part I was thankful we drove quietly. I wasn't in the mood to talk or even remember what happened today. Jake did a mistake and that is something I have to live with. I myself made a mistake. I told edward I loved him. Jake told him I loved him. And now, I wasn't sure if I was ready to let him go but I know deep down I had to. for the baby's sake. "Bella, I'm sorry. I just..lost my mind for a moment." I looked over at him and gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"it's okay. Were moving back to phoenix tomorrow. Your coming with me and jari" he stopped the car and looked at me. "Bella, what about Charlie?" I sighed and looked out the window. "I will ask him to come with me" the car began to move again and I was happy for that. We parked the car and got out to find alice, jasper, emmett and Rosalie taking out there bags from there cars. I smiled as tears swelled in my eyes. My family. My only family I had left other than jari. Alice noticed me first and ran up to me hugging me. I cried in her shoulder as she told me everything was going to be okay. Rosalie came after and held both of us as me and alice cried. I had no idea why alice was crying but it made me feel better.

They all let me go as we walked to the house. Jasper hugged me tightly then let me go to emmett. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile before I started to cry again. He hugged me to him and rocked me side to side. "are you sure about this bells? We can always stay here" I shook my head. "no. I think it's time I move back and stay close to my mother. I've been away for far too long" he nodded and lead me inside the house. Once everyone got there things together alice and Rosalie helped me pack up my clothes and Jari's clothes. The boys took care of the other things. "give me a second. Don't touch the bed. I have to make a phone call" they nodded as I walked out to my room and took the phone. I sat on the bed and sighed. this is where me and edward made love. The first time I ever felt loved after Laurent.

I dialed my father's number and waited for him to pick up. "Chief swan speaking. How can I help you?" I bit my lip and took in a deep breath before I spoke. "Hey dad. Got a second?" he chuckled and mumbled a yes. This was it. the time for me to ask him to come back home to be with me and mom. "Dad, I'm moving back to phoenix. I want you to come with me. please?" then silence. Oh the sweet silence that was now making me feel as if the world wanted to creep up and make me into a ball. He was taking deep breaths in and out before he spoke. "Bella, do you know..how long I waited for you to say this? I'll pack up. When are we leaving?"

I let out a nervous laugh and shook my head. "tomorrow morning. Emmett got the tickets for everyone and you" he chuckled. "sure bells. I will be over there at twelve once I am done packing. I'll let the guys know." We said out goodbyes and hung up the phone. I walked back to the room and saw that alice had stripped down Jari's bed. I wasn't angry I just wanted to do it myself. "sorry but I thought maybe I should just finish up here. So did he say yes?" I nodded as I walked back to her side. "good. Now let's go to your room and get everything out." I nodded and headed to my room with her.

"thanks for dinner bells. I think we are all stuffed" I laughed and waved them off. "it's the last meal in this house I wanted it to be big. And I guess jari loved it as well. It's all over her face" everyone was laughing and talking and this was a view I loved so much. Jari was too excited about moving she was speaking gibberish to everyone. "hey bells I think Charlie is here" I looked out the window and smiled "Jake can you help him?" he nodded and took emmett with him. "so, it's finally over. We are finally moving back home aren't we?" I looked over at Rosalie who had tears in her eyes. I gave her a small smile and nodded. "Yes. Back home where we all met, where we first loved, where everything was perfectly fine." We each giggled and drank the rest of the wine I had out for us. "Bella!" I turned to face my dad and smiled. I stood up and ran to hug him.

"Hey dad. I'm glad were finally going home" he nodded and kissed my forehead. "your mom would have loved to see you. I bet she misses you" I nodded and smiled "I bet she misses you more dad. Hungry? I made a big dinner" he chuckled and took off his jacket and walked over to kissed jari who threw food at his face before laughing at him. "she never learns does she" he mumbled as he walked to the sink to wash off his face. After he finished eating we all decided it was time to rest up and get ready for tomorrow's flight. We all said out goodnights and went into different rooms to sleep.

~**~

"Come on emmett. We are going to miss out flight" Rosalie yelled. Me and emmett looked back at the small town we loved so much called forks and said our goodbye's. "give me a minute okay? I'll be there soon" he nodded and took his bags to follow Rosalie.

This was it.

This was finally goodbye.

Everything I ever loved and everyone I ever met will just become a faint memory of this town.

Goodbye mike and the shop.

Goodbye stupid rain

Goodbye small library stores all around

Goodbye good and bad memories

Goodbye to the place where I found true love.

I took my things and followed behind emmett into the air port. After getting my bags checked we walked over to the lady and handed her out tickets. Charlie came up to me and held me tightly to him. "You ready bells?" I looked at him then down at jari. "I'm ready dad. Let's go home" he nodded and took jari into his arms and walked in before me.

I took one more good look at the small town I called home and fought back the tears I had in my eyes.

It was time for me to move on. time for me to go back home to my mother and live happily in her home. My new home.

"Goodbye Edward" I whispered as I turned around and walked inside with Charlie and jari next to me.

**Don't hate me! please don't hate me!**

**Things will go well for bells and edward. Just not now. Its very confusing I know but don't worry. Secrets will be revealed little by little. Don't worry.**

**Now tell me what you thought! I would love to know**

**adri**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So yeah. I hope the last chapter was good. This chapter will focus more on bella and the gang. So they moved back home and they will all start new.**

**Oh and the song for this chapter has to be "You gotta be strong" by Des'ree. I love that song and I think it would fit this chapter.**

Chapter Thirteen:

You Gotta Be Strong

Bella's POV

Home.

Home sweet home.

I was back in phoenix and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face even if I was heart broken.

This was real.

It was time to move on and continue with my own life.

I lost him twice and I will live on. I have to be strong and continue on with jari and the rest of the people that love me.

It was time to start fresh and new.

And I was ready.

"Emmett, let's go to the cemetery. I think I should visit my mother" he looked at me and gave me a smile. "sure bells. Let me finish here and I'll get ready" I nodded and headed down the three flights of stairs my mother had in this house. I never understood why she loved big houses but I loved it. I grew up here. This was my childhood home. Jari was sleeping in my old room while I took over the guest room downstairs. Emmett and rose were sleeping in the third floor room. Jasper and alice were staying in the second floor and Charlie and I were sleeping downstairs. He didn't want to sleep in the same bed he and my mother were in. he said it brought too much memories of her and he didn't want to wake up to an empty spot next to him.

I understood him. So instead we decided to lock up the room and keep it safe from everyone else. Only Charlie and I were allowed in that room. "Hey bells. Where do you want this frame at?" I looked over at Charlie and smiled. It was a big picture frame of me and jari and him sitting down in a small bench. It was suppose to be a family photo but Laurent never knew she was born. "Put it in my room. Behind my bed in the top" he nodded and headed for the stairs. I walked into the big living room to find Jacob standing in front of a rocking chair my mother had. She always sat there while me and Jacob talked about the stupidest things to her. I waked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Feels empty in here doesn't it?" I looked up at him and met his watery eyes. "yeah it's empty" he let out a shaky laugh and ran his hand over the chair. He let out a sad sigh and released my grip from him. He walked over to the door and stepped outside. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This was harder for him since he was the one who was with her in her final moments. I walked over to the window and saw him sitting on a swing set Charlie had made for me when I was younger. I smiled and turned around walking to the door. I smiled as the sun hit my skin. I took in a deep breath and sighed in content. I took off my shoes and walked on the hot ground towards the swing set. I sat down next to Jacob and smiled as I looked at the sun. closing my eyes and letting the heat warm my face.

"Feels good to be back doesn't it?" he chuckled and nodded "yeah it does. Feels good to be back where it all happened. Where we all met and loved." I turned to face him and smiled. Jacob always understood my feelings. Jacob and I dated when I was younger. I was nine and he was ten. We didn't know anything at that time. he was my first kiss and I will never forget that day. "Jake, you remember the first time you kissed me?" he chuckled and began to move forward and backwards along with the swing set. "yeah I do. I won't forget that day" I chuckled and nodded. "I fell off this exact swing and you came running to me when I began to cry. You held me up and hugged me tightly and told me everything was okay. Then you just, kissed me. it was sweet and loveable. I remember going to my room and I couldn't stop smiling. Even when my knee was killing me" we both laughed at the memory. I sighed and began to swing myself. "things changed when I met Laurent didn't they?"

He looked over at me and nodded. "things always change bells. But when you met him everything changed. Not only for me and you but your mom and dad were always constantly arguing about you being with him." I nodded and bit my lip looking down at my feet. "But they only argued because they didn't want you with him. Charlie would go to my house and talk to my dad while I tried to comfort your mother. She cried a lot bells. But she always said as long as you were happy she would be happy" I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "I know she didn't like him. She would tell me he wasn't good enough for me but I never listened I thought I was in love. But I wasn't. but then I got pregnant and I couldn't let the baby die. She was part of me. It was inside me for nine months and I took care of it. after I gave birth I realized, I loved that baby even when it wasn't born yet. And if he couldn't love the baby I couldn't love him.

"and mom. She was so happy and sad at the same time. she held her once before they took her so I could rest. And then I woke up to find Charlie crying and then to hear the news" I shook my head and sighed. "Bella, I was with her." I looked at him and waited for him keep on going. "she told me to tell you, that she loved you. that she never had been happier to have a daughter like you. she said to me, that you were going to be a great mother and that she loved you both but she had to go" I blinked a few times as the tears fell. "why didn't you tell me before?" I wasn't angry at him. I was hurt that through all that suffering I did he didn't tell me. "she told me to wait until we came back home to tell you. She said something about you coming back to her and then she took one last breath…." He paused and looked down at the ground. Kicking the rocks that were lying around. I jumped out of the swing and hugged him tightly to me. "Thank you" I whispered and I held my grip tighter on him.

"For what bells?"

"For everything. For always being there for me. For taking care of me. for loving me and jari. For always being around me and my family. For telling me my mother's last few words" he hugged me back and sighed into my shoulder. I knew it hurt him more than it hurt anyone else. After everything that happened I was thankful and happy I still had him in my life.

"Bella, Jacob! Dinner time!" we let each other go and looked at alice who was waving her hand for us to come inside and eat. "Let's go Jacob" he nodded and stood up. He stopped me before he moved another inch. I raised and eye brow at him and watched as a mischievous smile came up to his lips. "I'll race ya" I laughed. He was such a kid. "you're on!" I ran before he would even register what I said. I was smiling. In my head I was chanting telling myself I was going to win. Then I saw Jacob run ahead of me and turned around and stuck out his tongue at me. we reached the porch and we were both gasping for air. "you…cheated!" I managed to say with the lack of oxygen I had. He shook his head and shrugged. "Come I'm starving" I laughed and wrapped my arm around his waist. We walked in and sat down in the big dining room table as alice and Rosalie set the table up. Jari came walking down the stairs with a pink dress on and her hair tied up in a bun with lose curls coming down. I smiled as she walked over to me. "Hi mommy, look" she twirled around and smiled "I look pwetty" I chuckled and nodded.

"you're always pretty baby. don't ever forget that" she giggled and jumped into my lap. Alice made stuff chicken breast with bacon wrapped around it along with a salad and mash potatoes. I sniffed the air and hummed in content. "smells good alice" she smiled and said thank you. once everyone was seated we all put food on our plates and began to eat. Jacob and emmett had an eating competition.

Guess who won.

Emmett.

I chuckled as Jacob ran to the bathroom and locked the door. That is what happens when you try to out eat emmett. Alice and Rosalie shook their heads and headed to the sink to wash dishes. Jari went up to her room, and Charlie sat down looking out the window. "Dad, what's wrong?" he looked over at me and gave me a weak smile. "it's just. I miss your mother" I sighed and stood from my chair and walked over to him. I hugged him to myself and rocked him side to side. "I know dad. I miss her too" he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly.

"Hey bells. Ready to see her?" I turned to face emmett and nodded. "want to come with me dad? It's only a few minutes away" he shook his head no and turned to face the window again. "alright dad. I'll be back" I kissed the top of his head and headed out the door with emmett. This was going to be the first time I got to see her. I was able to go to her funeral because of the way I took it. but now I was only hoping I could be brave enough to see her.

We walked for a few minutes before passing a sign that said "Saint Peter's Cemetery" I sighed and followed emmett inside. We walked passed so many tomb stones I was beginning to freak out. Maybe he forgot where she was. maybe he didn't want me to see her just yet. He stopped in front of a pink angel tomb stone and turned around to face me. "I'll give you a moment alone" I nodded as he walked away from it. I kneeled down and stared at it for a moment. I ran my fingers across her name and let out a sob escape my lips. "Mom.." I placed my hand on my lap and just stared at her tomb stone. The tears kept on flowing but I couldn't believe I was here. I was sitting down here and looking down at her.

"I miss you mom. Every day, every minute. Every second of my life I miss you. jari is big now. She's three. Her birthday is coming soon. It's going to be hard on me mom. You left me, after I gave birth to her. Why? Why couldn't you wait!" another sob escaped my lips as I held tightly to the ground. "I'm not mad at you mom. I'm mad at myself for not being able to tell you I loved you. so much. I'm mad that I couldn't be with you in your final hours." I shook my head and sighed.

"don't worry mom. I'm a big girl now. I'm strong I can live and learn to forgive myself. I know your in a better place watching over me and jari and everyone else. Dad misses you. he wont sleep in the same room that you two shared. He doesn't want to wake up alone in the mornings. He expects you to be lying next to him. The room is locked. No one is allowed in except me and him. Everything you had is still there mom. I moved back home mom." I wiped away my tears and tried to smile. "I met someone mom. He thought me how to love. But I kept him from his new born baby and I let him go. But I loved him. Still love him mom. What do I do? I miss him terribly and I cant seem to know what to do."

I sighed and looked back at emmett. He gave me a smile and I smiled back. I faced the tomb stone again and began to speak. "his name is Edward mom. He was sweet and nice to me. he loved jari very much too." I sighed again and traced her name again. "I have to go mom. I'll be back tomorrow" I leaned in and kissed the tomb stone and stood up. I walked over to emmett and gave him a watery smile.

"Ready to go home now bells?"

I nodded and held him tighter to me.

"Let's go home"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Gah I love all of you so much!**

**You guys make my day with the awesome reviews! I have a big stupid smile on my face.**

**And all because of you amazing people!**

**Now on to answer some questions:**

_**Was it really Edward's baby?: **_** that we will all find out sooner or later. No worries =]**

_**Why was Laurent there?: **_**that will be revealed too. But he was there for Tanya and Bella. Mostly Tanya but you will see why**

_**Did they really leave forks?: **_**sadly yes ******** they all left forks and are now in phoenix. **

_**How will everything work out?:**_** you'll see!**

**Onto the story now!**

**Twilight=not mines. not now not ever. But "the tattoo artist" story is mines. I just borrowed the twilight characters**

Chapter Fourteen:

Pictures

Bella's POV

I woke up the next day and rolled onto my side to feel an empty spot next to me. the smile I had left me when reality hit me. edward was not with me.

He was back in forks.

I was alone

In a big bed.

A sob escaped my lips as I buried my head into my pillow. I hated that I cried for him. For all I know he must be happy with Tanya and his new baby. he's a father he should be happy. I was happy when I was became a mother. But the look on his face told me otherwise. He didn't want a kid with her. But he did. And they were a family. A happy loving fucking family!

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned louder. I looked horrible. I looked like I went to hell and back. This was harder then I thought. I shook my head and walked into the bathroom inside my room. I turned on the water and stripped of my clothes and let the warm water relax my muscles. I closed my eyes and let the water run down my face. I opened my eyes and shook my head. all I see is his beautiful green eyes, his beautiful smile. UGH! This has to stop. I washed my body and teeth and got out the shower. I wrapped the towel around me and walked into my room and began to look for something to wear. Since it was hot here I didn't have to wear any long sleeve shirts. That I was thankful for. I put on a yellow sundress with black ballet shoes and combed out my hair. I sighed and let my wet hair fall on my back and walked out of the door.

I walked down the stairs to see jasper and alice and jari missing. Emmett was sitting in the living room with Jacob. And Charlie was out somewhere I guess. "hey where's everyone?" they all looked at me and smiled. Waving for me to sit next to them. "well your dad went to apply for a job at the police station here. And the rest went out shopping. They took jari with them. Rosalie is still sleeping" I nodded and sat down and leaned into Jacobs arm. "hey you okay bells?" I tilted my head up to see him and gave him a weak smile. "I'll live. No worries" he frowned but nodded. He turned on the television and we began to watch cartoons. "hey bells. You got mail." I looked up and raised my eyebrows. No one knew this address. Only Laurent and dad's friends. I took the mail and opened it to read it.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I hope you are enjoying your time at home. _

_For it won't last long._

_This will not be the only letter you will receive. You will get more within days..maybe weeks. I will give you clues and pictures that you, Isabella have to uncover._

_The truth will be told soon._

_For I wish you nothing but happiness._

_Xooxxoox_

_Unknown._

"this is a sick joke" I whispered as I re read it over and over again. I couldn't understand who would want to write to me. no one knew I left except mike. But he didn't know where I lived. Edward, Tanya and Laurent found out after Jacob hit edward. But they didn't know my address. Who could it be? "Let me see it bells" I looked at Jacob and handed it to him. His eyes widened while he read it. he looked back at me with a confused expression on his face.

"who knows where we live?" I shrugged and looked at emmett. Emmett was pacing back and forth running his hand through his hair. This was strange and it was bothering me. I took the letter back from Jacob and re read it. _the truth will be told soon. For I wish you nothing but happiness._ The truth about what? I groaned and placed the letter on the coffee table , I stood up and walked over to the kitchen to make me some coffee when emmett came back in. "Bella, I think you should look at these pictures. They were inside the envelope as well." I turned on the coffee pot and walked over to the table and sat down with emmett.

He handed me the pictures along with the envelope. I took the first one out and my eyes widened. It was a ultrasound picture of a baby. I took out another one and gasped. "this is Tanya's baby" I saw her name on the top left corner and I looked at emmett. "I know it is. I just don't know what it has to do with you. or any of us" he sighed and handed me another envelope. "another one?" he nodded as I took it in my hands.

.me

This can't be happening.

Not to me

Why me?

"who..took this picture? The only person with me when this happened was..Jacob" I stood up and ran to the living room towards Jacob. He turned to face me with a banana inside his mouth. He chewed slowly before speaking to me "Um. Did I do something?" I shook my head no and walked over to him. I handed him the picture and he began to choke. "dammit Jake, don't die" I patted his back as he still stared at the picture. "Bells, who..but…I mean…what?" he shook his head and took in deep breaths. "Bells I was with you that day. That was the day I came to forks. The same day you and edward..well the picture explains it all" I rolled my eyes and looked back at emmett.

"I don't know who was in my room when me and edward..you know. But this isn't right. This was a private moment between us." Emmett nodded and stood up again pacing back and forth. My phone began to buzz in my pocket dress and I took it out looking at the caller ID. "unknown number" I opened it and went to my inbox.

_One new text message_

I opened it up and read what it had to say.

_By now you got the letter and pictures. Sorry for intruding on you..sex time or after sex time. whatever you call it. now down to business. I need you keep the pictures for you will get more soon. Put them together and the truth will be told._

_I wish you the best of luck and happiness._

_Unknown_

I groaned and slammed the phone shut. "I'm going to walk around. Maybe go to a book store. Call me if anything" they nodded as I headed out the door. I walked out to feel the sun in my face and smiled. I always loved the heat. I walked down the road. Looking at the familiar small stores around and people walking around laughing and smiling. I was finally home and it felt amazing.

I walked three blocks when I found a little book store in the corner. I crossed the street and walked in. an elderly woman looked at me and smiled "Hello dear, let me know if you need any help" I nodded and walked around to find something interesting. I went into the mystery section and found a book in the far corner. I smiled and tried to take it out. Once I took it out a envelope fell. I looked around to see if anyone was around and picked it up. "_Bella"_ was written across the front of it. I looked around again and walked over to the end to see the elderly woman sitting in the counter typing something. I walked back and opened the letter. "Hello again. Since you got my letter and text I think I should give you other pictures. However I decided not to. there are a few question I want you to think about. One: who do you love more than anything? Two: is this love worth fighting for? Three: will you do all you need to do to have this love back? Think wisely. In the next week you will hear from me. till then" I stopped reading it and sighed. even if I read it out loud it made no sense to me.

I took the book and walked to the woman and placed it on the counter. "how much for this book?" she looked at me and raised an eyebrow "planning on solving a mystery my dear child? Or are you planning on murdering someone?" I looked at her and then at the book. I gasped "oh..I didn't notice. Neither. I just want to buy it" she nodded and scanned it. I handed her the money and thanked her.

I walked to the door and opened it. I wasn't looking where I was walking and bumped into someone. I instantly felt cold and shivered at the contact between us. "Sorry" I mumbled still looking down. I heard the man chuckle and pat my shoulder.

"It's Quite alright _Isabella"_ I stopped dead in my tacks. Suddenly feeling the hair on the back of my neck standing up. Something about the way the man said my name made me nervous and scared.

I turned around and was faced to face with a man. He was pale. Dangerously pale, with pitch black eyes. His teeth were bright white and sharp it scared the living hell out of me. "how..did…you..know..my..name?" great now I was stuttering in front of this strange person. If I can even call him that.

He chuckled a dark laugh and stared into my eyes. "Does it matter?" I shrugged and eyed him up and down. He was dressed completely in black. The only thing with color was his red tie. "I have to..go" I managed to say while trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

He chuckled again and placed his hand on my cheek. "I'll be seeing you around more" he leaned in and inhaled deeply. He was near me ear and whispered into it.

"Don't be afraid my dear Isabella. I am here to help you"

**So..now we are getting somewhere. Any idea of who this mystery man is?**

**And to answer your questions yes this man is the same man who sent her pictures, letters and a text. I just wont reveal his name. if you guys can guess who it is. I'll give you loads of brownie points! And announce who the correct person is in my AN.**

**Review and let me know how it went so far. Were getting a unexpected POV soon too. Just a hint: it wont be edward. **

**I don't want his POV in this story. This is mainly Bella's POV but I think this person needs to speak their mind.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Gah I love all of you so much!**

**You guys are freaking awesome. So today I went to Le Cordon Bleu and I will begin my culinary career. Who knows. Maybe one day I will be cooking for Robert or Taylor. I wouldn't mind any of the two lol**

**Now. Let me end the suspense shall I?**

**It had nothing to do with Laurent. It is not James. Instead it is Alec. **

**Didn't think of that did you? lol**

**We will get more into detail about him and how he showed up. Jane will show up as well. Sorry but I am a little buzzed lol. Not my fault. I was at a party lol**

**Enjoy.**

**Twi= not Adriana's **

Chapter Fifteen:

You make me wanna la la

Bella's POV

I stared at him.

I didn't know what else to do.

I just stared.

I bet I looked like a retard.

More like a dumbass I should say

He smiled and lead me out of the door. Taking out a black umbrella while he was at it. "It isn't raining" he looked at me and rolled his eyes. "you don't need to state the facts. I can clearly see that. I just don't like the sun so much" I nodded and began to walk the other way to head home when I felt him grab my arm. "Follow me. I want to have lunch with you" I looked at him and tilted my head to side. I squinted my eyes and glared at him. He just smiled and held out his arm for me. I sighed and grabbed a hold of his arm and began to walk with him under the stupid damn umbrella.

This man loves black.

"So Bella, how is emmett doing?" I stopped. I gaped at him for a moment and shook my head. "He is fine. How do you know him?" he swallowed hard and looked straight forward. "You will know in due time." I rolled my eyes and continued to follow him. Suddenly this felt very strange. "Now, how is edward doing?" I held my breath. Trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill. "Fine" I managed to croak out. He looked over at me and sighed. he placed his arm around my waist and lead me into a small little Italian restaurant. "Table for two please" he said nicely to the woman who was standing reading a magazine. She lead us to a small table. Secluded from everyone. He pulled my chair out and waited for me to sit. I sat down and mumbled a thank you while he walked over to his chair.

"what can I get for you two?" he gave her a small smile before turning to me. "is wine alright with you Bella?" I nodded and got comfortable. At least he wasn't trying to kill me. I think? I sat there watching him as he looked at me. he seemed to have been into deep thought because he jumped when the waitress came back with the wine and two cups. "have you decided on what to eat?" she looked over at him and licked her lips. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. She glanced over at me and raised her eyebrow "I think we both would like some time to decide. You can go now" I waved her off and placed my hands on the table. I glanced over at her and raised my eyebrow. "I said you can leave. Now go" she looked at me and walked away. Mumbling about how rude I was. I shook my head and looked over at him while he smiled brightly at me

"Anyways. I want answers." He looked at me and poured in some wine into my cup and handed it to me. He filled his up before he looked at me and began to speak. "My name is Alec. I am Jane's Brother" that name sounded so familiar. Where did I hear it from? From who? I closed my eyes and shook my head. realizing he was talking about Emmett's old love. "I know who she is. But why are you here?" he took a sip of his wine and placed his hand on the table. Mimicking me. "I need your help to find someone" I nearly choked on my wine when he told me that. He stood up with wide eyes and patted my back as I began to cough out the wine. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Go sit" he nodded and walked over to his seat. "Who are we looking for? And why me?"

He reached inside his pocket and slid a picture towards me. I took it and gasped when I seen the picture. "This is Jane?" he nodded and smiled at me. "she's beautiful. who's the baby?" his smile left his face as he took another sip of his wine. "that is her baby. the only thing she loves more than herself." I nodded and stared at the picture. "So, I don't get it. who are we looking for?" he looked at me and reached back into his pocket. He handed me another photo. I glared at the picture. "Tanya" I growled. He raised his eyebrow at me and tilted his head to the side. "You know this woman?" I nodded and threw the picture at him, folding my arms across my chest. "Sure. She's with the one I love" he nodded and stared at me. "Edward Cullen. Works part time in Starbucks. Father is a doctor while his real mother past away. His step mother is an interior designer." I gasped as he knew way too much information on him.

"How did you know all that?" he pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath. "I've been taking pictures of him, you and Tanya" I gasped. Not knowing what to say to all this. He stared at me for a moment before he decided to break the silence. "I am no stalker. Tanya was a baby sitter for us when we moved to Alaska. We met her and interviewed her and she agreed to our terms. She was being a little weird and sneaky at times. But we never did trust her. Jane worked almost every day and wasn't able to watch over the baby. then one day she comes home and finds the baby missing. Tanya's things were gone and now I need you to help me. you know something. I know you do!" he hissed the last words that came out of his mouth. I bit my lip and looked down at my lap. Sure I knew something. I knew Tanya gave birth to a baby and it belonged to edward. That was all I knew.

"All I know is, Tanya gave birth and it belonged to Edward" I wiped away a tear that managed to fall without me knowing. He growled and slammed his fist on the table.

"Bella, do you really believe it? you are a mother yourself. It takes nine months to give birth. Not a fucking week!" the waitress came back and asked us if we wanted anything. "um. Can I just have a salad. And bread sticks too please" she nodded and turned to face Alec. "I'll have the same please" she nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

I stared at him for a moment. Sure it took nine months for a baby to be born. But what did that have to do with Tanya and edward and the small baby she had?

The waitress came back and handed us the food. We mumbled a thanks and began to eat peacefully while the music played in the background.

Alec was a weird character.

But he was making more sense then I was.

I just really wished I knew what was going on


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Everyone I am sorry for not up dating soon. FF was acting up and wouldn't let me upload anything and it got me very very upset. Now the other chapter I wrote it two days ago when I was a little buzzed. So yeah if there is any mistake let me know I will fix it.**

**Now on with the next chapter =]**

**Twilight=not mines. duh.**

Chapter Sixteen:

A calm harmony

Bella's POV

Alec kept his communication with me. once in a while he would text me to ask more questions and I found myself wallowing about edward.

Each and every day was a struggle.

A struggle to forget his name

His eyes

His smile

His lips

Everything.

Days would go by where I would sit and look at jari playing with Jacob and wonder how much it would have meant to me if Edward was here. Nothing would be the same if I went back to forks now.

He wasn't single anymore. he wasn't mines anymore. he was someone else's lover. And I hated that. Today was different for me today. I walked around the house. Touching everything. Memorizing every touch, every scent of the house I was living in. this was going to be my permanent home.

I walked over to my mother's door and unlocked it. it was a while since I was here and I wasn't afraid anymore. I knew it would be empty. I knew she wasn't going to be here. I pushed the door open to find Charlie sitting next to the piano my mother had bought when she first married him. "Hey dad" my voice echoed through the room. This was the largest room in the house. The second largest was the room jari was sleeping in. "Hey bells" he motioned for me to sit next to him and I followed.

I sat on the chair and sighed. leaning in to his shoulder as he traced the piano keys. "Remember when she first taught you how to play? She was so angry and didn't know what to do when you didn't understand." He chuckled and rubbed my arm. "but then you got it. and she was so excited and happy. And when you first wrote your own song she called me from work in tears telling me "our baby wrote her own song" she kept crying but it was because of the joy she had" I wiped away a tear that had fallen and stood up straight. I haven't played in a long time. and it would mean a lot to me if I played now, more than ever.

"Dad, do you mind if I play it?" he shook his head and smiled. Getting up to sit on the bed. "go ahead" I nodded and took in a deep breath before placing my hands on the keys. I began to play slowly. closing my eyes and leaning in to every touch I made.

I was playing her song. The song I wrote for her. When I first wrote it, I cried. It reminded me so much of her. The way she smiled, the way she talked, the way she would wrinkle her nose when Charlie tried to make dinner. I let out a low laugh as I continued to play. Tears streamed down my face but I didn't care. I was remembering the good times.

The days where I had no worries. The days I loved the most and cherished more than anything. My childhood was so different and I wished I could re-live it once more.

The song had finished and I opened my eyes to find everyone sitting in the bed with tears in their eyes. I wiped my tears away and looked at Charlie who was nowhere to be found. I stood up and walked out the room looking for him. I ignored everyone in the room for a moment. All I cared about was about my dad and about why he left. I walked down the stairs and found him in a closet sitting down in the floor. Wiping away his tears.

I held on to the railing. Tightly. Afraid I would fall if I let go. He was in her closet. Looking at her pictures, notebook and everything else she left behind. I sat down next to him and leaned into his shoulder. "that was beautiful bells." He kissed my cheek and turned his attention back to the things in front of us. He pointed at each thing and explained the history about it to me.

Once we were done everyone came down and sat next to us. "Bella that was beautiful. it was truly something worth listening to" I hugged alice and thanked her. Jake came after a while down. His eyes were puffy and red. I stood up and walked over to him. He gave me a weak smile as tears began to fill his eyes. "Her song" he whispered to me. I nodded and walked closer to him. He nodded once and began to cry again. I hugged him tightly to me. crying along with him. We both needed closure and this was the best way to do so.

Charlie came over to us and hugged us both while everyone sat down quietly. After a while we both calmed down and wiped our faces. "thanks bells. I think we both needed to hear that song one more time" I nodded and lead him to the floor with everyone else. Alice wrapped her small little arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Jasper rubbed his back and nodded. Telling him everything would be okay. Rosalie stood up and cleared her throat. "I'm going to make dinner. Go watch a movie or something" we all nodded and headed into the living room. We sat on the floor and got comfortable as "The maid" began to play. It was a Chinese movie but it was a horror movie so it had to be good.

The sun finally set half way through the movie. I was scared shitless. Emmett jumped a few times but acted as if nothing scared him. Alice in the other hand…let's just say she needs to shower once the movie is done. The room smells like pee. There was a knock on the door and everyone screamed. "I'll get it" I jumped up and walked slowly towards the door. My hand shook. What if there was a ghost behind the door? Oh gosh. Look at me. all scared cause of a movie. I shook my head and swung the door opened.

I let out a scream when I saw someone standing there with a black jacket veering them from head to toe. I was about to close the door when the person spoke. "Are you Isabella?" I tilted my head to the side and bit my lip.

"Yes, I am" I held on to the doorknob tightly. Afraid if I didn't I would try and run away. The person lifted there head and pulled the hood off. It was a female. She had nice blond hair. Big blue eyes. She was beautiful.

"Nice to meet you, I am Jane" I gasped. Oh shit emmett.

I heard loud footsteps and I knew it was emmett coming to check on me. somehow I wished I had super powers to tell him to go away before he saw her.

"Hey bells. We all heard you scream and we thought a ghost got you" he laughed as he reached me. his laughter died after his eyes landed on Jane.

His eyes grew wide and big. I could hear his heart beating faster by the second. I looked over at her as she gave him a weak smile. "Hello, Emmett" she said in a low voice. He nodded and stared at her for a moment. "Emmett I know this is all too weird for you, but Alec met Bella a few times. And now I have to talk to her"

I watched as emmett controlled his emotions. He smiled a big smile and pulled her into a bear hug. "You know, I missed you" he laughed as he twirled her around. He finally set her down and took a good look at her. "I missed you too. How is your wife?" he smiled and lead her inside. "she is in the kitchen would you like to meet her?" she stopped in her tracks and looked over at me.

My heart was pounding loudly. I was afraid of what could happen. She smiled at me then looked back at emmett. "Later emmett. But now, Bella and I have to talk" he nodded and walked over to the kitchen.

I sat down on the stool we had in the extra room as she sat down in the couch. "what do we need to talk about?" I wondered how she had gotten my address. Nevermind, that brother of hers should know already, freaking stalker.

She smiled and shook her head. "my brother is no stalker. He is doing his job" my eyes grew big as she took off her jacket.

I sat quietly as she looked at me. anger filled her eyes and sadness came along as well. I was out of words. I had no idea what was going on.

"You, Isabella Marie Swan, know who took my baby" I stared at her in shock. What this a joke?

"Excuse me? I don't think I know what you are talking about" she stood up and walked over to me. handing me a picture of a baby.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Now fucking spill!"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: hello everyone. For those who read be the one I need I will not be updating that one anytime soon. I had lost my interest in it.**

**Please don't be upset. Maybe I will decide to see if I can write more for it. but as of now I am no longer updating it. sorry.**

**For those who are reading what happens in romance I will continue that one. But not any time soon. I have to write and plan my chapters for that one more better. I do however have another story I have started to write. So far I have a few chapters. I do however want your opinion. I will give you guys a sneak peak at it at the end of the story. Now enjoy what I wrote for now lol**

**Twilight is so not mines. though I wish it was.**

Chapter Sixteen:

I don't wanna wait

Bella's POV

Wow.

That was all I could say. She was angry and surely wanted to see some heads rolling. I could hear alice and the rest talking. Asking if they should come over.

I hope they didn't.

She stared at me. anger still filled her eyes as she stared me down. I knew this wouldn't end well. But part of me was hoping it ended well. I didn't know what to tell her. She just didn't act as calm as I wanted her.

"If you fucking calm down I will spill whatever I know!" I yelled back at her. I was satisfied when her eyes became gentle. She nodded and sat back down. Hiding her face behind her hands.

"please Bella. I want my child back" I stood up and sat next to her. Bring my arm around her shoulder, leaning her into me. "I know. But you have to be calm. Acting up won't bring the baby back" she looked up at me with tears in her eyes as she nodded.

"Tanya was dating edward when me and him first met. It was like weird at first. Being around him when I knew he had a girlfriend. But he didn't care at all. He told me she wasn't being faithful to him and he wanted things to end. We dated for a while then I told him to go to her. She had called him telling him that in a week he had to be in Alaska. He stayed with me. but I let him go" my voice cracked as I spoke. I tried to hold back the tears. Two people can't cry at the same time. one needs to be strong.

"so we met at a park and I told him to go. He left me without even looking back. Three months later he comes back into my life and he stays with me at my home I had in forks. Then all of it comes to an end when Tanya wants to meet me and have a chat. I went alone and found edward sitting with her. I felt okay after a moment but then..she told him she was pregnant and had given birth in Alaska. And then she showed up with the baby"

She looked at me and shook her head. "that was the same week my baby went missing. The same week Tanya had packed up and left."

No. fucking. Way.

It was all making sense to me now. I stood up and ran to emmett. He was having a make out session with Rosalie in the kitchen. I pulled him off her and dragged him to the room I was in. "sorry rose, he will be back!" I yelled as I ran back to the room. Closing the door behind me. emmett looked at me then at Jane for a moment. I paced around the room. Hitting myself for being so dumb in the first place.

Alec was trying to tell me something.

And I wasn't paying attention.

Dammit. What did he tell me that day during our dinner?...

_It takes nine months to give birth. Not a fucking week!_

I gasped loudly and stopped pacing around the room. Nine months. Not a week. She didn't even look as if she was ever pregnant.

She looked the same

Normal even

Too normal

And the smile she gave me.

Shit!

"Bella?" I looked at Jane who was now slowly standing up and walking towards me. I put my hand up telling her to stop and wait. She stopped and just looked at me then at emmett.

I had to do something.

Anything to keep edward safe.

Anything to bring back Jane's baby girl.

And I knew what I had to do.

"Jane, how do you feel like going on a small trip back to forks?" emmett growled and stood up. "No fucking way! You are not going to see edward! Dammit bells. You were doing fine. Why go back now!?"

Fine? Did he just say I was doing fine? I slowly turned my head to face him. He swallowed hard before I spoke. "Fine? You think I was fine? I was not fucking fine! I was a mess without him! I cried almost everyday! How can you tell me I looked or was doing fine! I love him and it hurts that someone else has him because of a baby that isn't even his!" my eyes widened at the words that left my mouth.

I looked over at Jane who was now angry.

Fuck. She might even turn into the hulk.

"you have to take me to him!" her voice was demanding. I smiled and nodded. "Wait, Jane really. This is going to hurt bells more than it already is hurting her" she turned to face him and placed her hand on his cheek. "Emmy bear, don't worry. Bells is strong. She knows what she is doing" he sighed and nodded. "in one condition. I get to tag along"

Both Jane and I groaned but allowed him to tag along.

"keep this all a secret. Tell no one. I will tell Charlie. And Jane do you think Alec can watch Jari for me?" she looked at me and smiled "sure I will call him and ask" I nodded and looked at the clock.

"let's go back. We will finish the movie then go and pack. Jane go where you need to go. Get clothes and come back here. I will get tickets for tomorrow morning" they nodded and walked out the room. I walked jane to the door and smiled as she hugged me tightly.

"thank you Bella. This means so much to me" I smiled and hugged her tightly. "you are very much welcomed. See you in a few?" she nodded and waved goodbye.

I pressed my back t the door and sighed. this was going to be hard but I had to come up with a plan. A good one at that as well.

I walked over to the living room to find everyone except alice. "where alice go?" Rosalie burst into laughter so did jasper. "she went to shower. The smell of pee was annoying her." I shook my head and smiled.

Three hours has past and me and emmett were packing. We were expecting Jane to get here in a few and we wanted to get everything packed and ready. I had gotten the tickets and we leave early this morning at 4. It was 11 at night and emmett was worrying too much.

"what are you worrying about? everything will be fine" he gave me a weak smile and nodded. "I know bells. Its just. I don't think Tanya will give her back the baby. I mean she was that desperate to steal her in the first place to get edward"

I didn't say anything. I just looked at the clothes I had yet to pack up when the door bell rang. I went out of the door and walked to the door. Everyone was in their rooms except jari. She was waiting in the living room with her clothes packed up and ready to go with Alec. "Hello Bella" I smiled and motioned for her to come in. Alec was behind her with a smile on his face. "Nice to see you again Alec." He nodded and walked in towards the living room.

"you must be Jari. I am uncle Alec." I rolled my eyes and smiled. Jari stood up and ran up to his leg and hugged him. He picked up her things and held her in his arms. "Ready to go now?" she nodded as he walked over to me again.

I gave them both a weak smile. trying not to cry. I loved jari. More than anything and I was not going to let her go with me and get hurt. "bye jari. Mommy will come get you as soon as she is done doing what I need to do" she nodded and bit her lip. A tear fell and I grabbed her out of Alec's arms. she began to cry into my shoulder as I held her.

"come on baby. don't cry. I will call you every day. I will bring you something back too if you are good. Mommy will come back for you. don't you worry" she wiped her nose on my shirt. Which was gross but I didn't care. "okay mommy" I smiled and kissed her cheek. I handed her back to him. "Take good care of her please" he smiled and hugged me awkwardly. "I will bells. Thank you" I nodded and closed the door gently once they were out.

"it will be okay Bella. Are you done packing?" I shook my head no and walked over to the opened bedroom door. "can I help you?" I smiled and lead her inside "sure you can. I just have a few clothes that's all" she nodded and began to pack up everything that was left.

Once we were done we rested for about two hours. It was two thirty and we were up and showering. Emmett went to get coffee and food for us while we got ready. he was the first one up and ready. we took everything downstairs and waited for emmett to come back. We seen his jeep and we took everything outside.

"I got some bagels, donuts, sandwiches, soda, juice and coffee for the long ride" I laughed. Only he would think of how much food to bring.

We got in and began to drink the coffee. We listened to classical music. Trying to calm out our nerves. Jane was looking out the window with hope flashing across her face. I was hopeful for her as well. No mother should be away from their child.

We got into the plain and sat down quietly. Everyone was boarding, and my nerves came back.

What if everything didn't work out well. What if edward hated me for trying to break him up from his "daughter" and Tanya?

I shook my head and closed my eyes. Letting the rocking of the plain put me to sleep.

~*~*~*

"Jane! Giveme the donut! I want that one!"

"no dammit! You had the other chocolate one!"

"I will bit your hand off"

"Do it!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. I found emmett glaring at Jane as she glared at him as well. My stomach growled and the donut she had looked so good. Ii rubbed my eyes an sat up straight.

It was a chocolate glazed donut. Yum my favorite.

Since no one made a move I did. I snatched it away from her and took a big bite out of it. moaning in delight.

"Bella!" they both yelled at the same time. making people in the plain look at me. I groaned loudly and turned to face the window while I ate the donut. "I don't know you two"

Emmett laughed loudly as Jane giggled. We were landing and I forgot to put on my seat belt. I didn't care really. We landed perfectly and we were out and getting out belonging.

"I called mike last night and he has a room for us at his house. He said we could stay there as long as we have to" emmett and Jane nodded as we stepped out. I shivered. Dammit. Forks was nothing like Arizona. We called for a taxi and got in. I saw the Starbucks edward worked in and yelled. "Stop! Stop right here for a second!" the man groaned and stopped.

"I will be out in a few. If I don't take him back to where you were originally suppose to go." He nodded as I handed him a 100 dollar bill. I took Jane with me and ran across the street. The same silver Volvo that was always parked here when I came to get coffee was here. And I hoped it was edward.

I walked inside and it was empty.

No one was around except two people sitting down talking and drinking coffee. I walked up to the counter to find edward sleeping behind the counter. He looked thinner. He had what looked like bruises under his eyes from the lack of sleep. I frowned and Jane noticed. "that's him?"

I nodded and sighed. I rang the bell and he stood up quickly fixing himself and turned to face me and Jane.

"Welcome to Starbucks what can I get for you" I shook my head and smiled. Jane looked at me and smiled raising an eyebrow at me. "Hello edward." He rubbed his eyes twice before he noticed I was standing in front of him. "Bella"

Tears swelled in my eyes as he walked over to the gate and walked out standing in front of me. he placed both hands on my cheek. I traced every inch of his face and sighed. he was thin and didn't look like he was eating so much at all. "Bella, you're really here" I nodded and stepped back from him. He frowned and dropped his hands to his side.

"Edward I want you to meet Jane." Jane stepped forward and stuck out her hand.

"pleasure to meet you, Edward Cullen." He nodded and smiled. "Edward, me and Jane need to talk to you about, you daughter" Jane flinched and frowned. Edward looked at her confused before motioning us to sit down. We sat on the table chairs and I watched as Jane stiffened a little.

"edward, what do you know about the baby Tanya claimed to be yours?" he tilted his head to the side and shrugged. "she gave birth to her in Alaska while I was, well you know."

I nodded and looked at Jane. "Edward, that baby-."

"that child is mine! I want her back please! I need her"

I watched as Jane broke down into tears, pleading at edward. She held his shirt tightly not wanting to let go. He looked at me and then back down at her.

"Bella, what is going on?"

**So now the fun starts. Tanya will be here as well. Laurent will appear sometime as well. So will james. We will find out who james if also.**

**And like I promised, here is a sneak peak of my new story called "The Healer" :**_** "**__you had to do it. no one else would have been able to save her." I turned to face my mother and reached up to touch her cheek. I frowned as she was smiling. "mother, I take their pain and store it in my body. It makes nothing differet. Even if I did save her, I wont last longer"_

_I traced her face and noticed she was angry. I took my hand away and turned to walk away. I took out my walking stick and began to walk out of the alley we were both in._

"_Bella, you are a healer. You were made for this." I shook my head. "I am nothing but a blind girl who takes peoples pain away. All thanks to a woman I call my mother"_


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry! I have been missing in action for far too long. Sorry again. I mean getting ready fro school. Working full time almost is hard work. Dad getting married and all that stuff just…I don't know made me hide away from everyone.**

**But thankfully I am back. And sadly the story is coming to an end soon. But not too soon. Well I am not sure yet. But I hope you enjoy it.**

**Twilight belongs to SM not me**

Chapter Eighteen:

Have you found something worth fighting for

Bella's POV

"Edward, please" Jane begged again. I stood up and took her hands gently away from Edward's shirt. "Jane, you need to calm down if not we can't do what we came here for" she nodded and excused herself. I sat down and ran my hand through my hair.

"Edward, I know this is all…weird. But I mean..really. think about it? she randomly comes here with a new born baby and claims she is yours. Did you even check her birth certificate?" he satred at me for a moment. Taking a sip of a water he had sitting in front of him "Tanya won't let me near the baby's things. She doesn't let me hold her either. I've been working almost every day every second" I sighed trying to remain calm. "That is not what I asked Edward. Did you see her birth certificate?"

"No. I haven't" he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Edward. I am going to need to go to Tanya's house and…" he glared at me for a moment. "Snoop around? Bella really" I groaned and stood up. Letting the chair drag back as I stood. "if you won't help me then I will do this on my own." I turned on my heel and stormed off towards the door when I felt edward grab my arm.

Spinning me around he spoke gently "why are you doing this to me?" his voice was small, pleading even. I stared at him for a moment. Tears swelling in my eyes. "I am not doing this to you. I love you and want what is best for you. but I myself am a mother. I can understand her pain." I looked out the window to see Jane staring at the floor, not blinking. "Edward, I have to do this for her. It will hurt you in the end, but please know I didn't mean for this to happen" I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and walked out towards Jane.

"Jane, come on. let's go to emmett and get ready to snoop around" she nodded as we walked down the street to the nearest bus stop.

"Bella, you got everything you need? Flash light? Pocket knife?" I nodded as emmett turned to face Jane "how about you? you got everything?" she checked all her bags and her suit and nodded. "alright, if this goes down bad we will end up going to jail. However, if this ends up good we will be able to prove that the baby belongs to Jane"

I was amazed that emmett was so skilled in this. Smart even. It was a nice feeling of having him here. Jasper had called and given us a few pointed on how to hide between objects. "alright let's get into the black car that way we won't get caught" we nodded and headed out towards the car.

The drive was silent.

Almost dreadful

I could feel the pain Jane was feeling and it was making me uneasy. But like I had told edward I have to do this. Even if it hurts him in the end. Even if it hurt me to see him hurting so much. "alright everyone up and out" we opened the car doors and ran out and hid behind the bushes. "Bella, climb the ladder to the room. We will follow" I nodded and headed up the ladder. Almost to the top I stopped as I heard someone speaking.

"You know, daddy loves you. Very much" I slipped and almost fell if it wasn't for emmett holding me up. "what is it bells?" he whispered. I swallowed hard. "it's edward. He just told the baby he loves her. Emmett I don't think I can do this." He sighed and groaned. "Bella, he loves my child. Not his. Please, do this for me?" I sighed and nodded. I looked up and saw him closing the door behind him. It was time.

I opened the window and jumped in. bringing in emmett and Jane as well. We each went to do what we had to do. I walked over to the baby and smiled as she was asleep. I took my cotton swab and opened her mouth gently. Rolling it on her cheek to get some spit for DNA. Once we all had what we needed we heard Tanya and edward arguing. Emmett, Jane and I stood at the door listening.

"Tanya, please, I want to see her birth certificate!"

"No, you don't need to. you didn't push her so you don't need to see it"

"if she is my daughter then I have a right."

"no you don't. now please, you are going to wake her up!"

A door slammed across the room as I heard footsteps walking up to the door. "out the window now!" I hissed as emmett jumped and Jane as well. Stupid me had to fall face first and hit my jaw on the window. The door opened and I groaned as the burning sensation in my chin was hurting me. the door closed and someone gasped. "Bella is that you?" rolling to my back I looked up at the ceiling and threw my bag out the window. I could hear emmett and Jane running back to the car. And for that I was thankful.

"Yes, Edward" I winced slightly as I touched my chin. I would probably need stitches. I sat up pressing my back to the wall near the window looking dead at his eyes. "why- what are you doing here?" he looked around and panicked a little. He walked over to the crib and let out a sigh. He was already falling in love with a child that wasn't his. And I wasn't sure if I could tell him to leave her. "I told you. I had to do this" I stood up and took off the black sweater, once off I wiped my chin and let out a low cry. He walked over to me and took the sweater away from me. "Bella..does it hurt?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. nodding I turned around and looked out the window. The car was gone and another door slammed.

"what is she doing here?!" I turned around and saw Tanya standing at the door. The baby began to cry and edward went towards the crib. "Don't touch her Edward." I stared at Tanya with wide eyes. Did she not notice he held her already? I stuck my foot out the window so I could jump but I felt someone grab me by my shoulder and drop me back in. making my hit my head on the ground. "You aren't going anywhere Swan. Not until the cops get here" I winced and held my head tightly. It hurt badly and I felt as if my insides were about to spill. "Dammit Tanya! You didn't have to hurt her" he walked over to me and lifted me up checking my head for any injuries. He groaned and sighed "you have a bump, but nothing bad" I stared at him for a moment, wondering if the love we still had was around.

He gave me his beautiful smile, and I knew that the feelings we had was still here. He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "If you go to jail, I'll be there with you" I chuckled and nodded. Not even moments later the cops burst through the doors pointing their gun at me. I froze and lifted my hands up. I recognized one of the officers and inwardly smiled. "I am Chief Johnson, where is the intruder?" Tanya pointed to me and his eyes grew wide.

"Isabella?" I merely nodded as he walked slowly up to me. "what happened to you bells?" h lifted my head slightly and looked at my bloody chin. Then at the back of my head. "You need to go get checked out at the hospital, come then we will take you downtown" I nodded as he walked me out. The breeze felt nice outside, I just wondered how all this was going to look. I hope emmett went and got everything we needed done by tonight.

I got into the car and sighed. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath and felt a pair of arms hold my shoulder. Opening my eyes and gasping I saw edward. "I told you I was going to come with you" I smiled sadly at him then looked back at Tanya who was holding the baby. "That baby isn't hers. She had no right to hold her" I whispered more to myself. Edward just stared at me for a moment then looked back at Tanya. "Bella, really. Stop this it's stupid besides, Tanya loves that child" I looked at him in disbelief and moved myself to the other side. "Edward, go back to her and spend as much time as you can with the baby. I rather go alone to prison" he stared at me for a moment his eyes pleading with me. he sighed and got out the car walking over to Tanya and the baby. he tried reaching for it but she simply moved away from him and went back into the house.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~~

"you might have bad headaches for a while but that is all. The stitches will come out on itself. Now go on ad head out" I nodded as I walked out the room and into the interrogation room. Stupid police men didn't want me to go to the doctors instead they bring him to me.

"Now, I see you keep saying the baby doesn't belong to him. Why is that?" I groaned dropping my head into my hands. "I told you, the baby belongs to Jane!" they both looked at me and groaned. Getting up from their seats they walked over to me and lifted me up. They walked me out the room into another one. A woman handed me some clothes to change into.

_This is what you get for trying to help someone. Good job bells._ I groaned as I got out of the room. I walked over to a woman who lead me into a small tiny room. "Have a nice sleep" she said as she locked the door. Might as well get some sleep.

**Morning…**

Sleep never came. Everyone was arguing. Fighting. Yelling. I was thankful I was alone in a cell. I don't think I would have survived this. The police woman came back tapping on the bars from my cell. "Swan, your free to go. But you have a court date tomorrow" I got out the bed and walked out with her to another room. I changed and smiled as it felt nice to have my own clothes on.

Walking out I saw emmett and Jane with big smiles on their faces. I didn't say anything to them as I reached them. afraid I had failed Jane from getting her daughter back. Once outside emmett held me tightly into a hug. "We got what we needed. And tomorrow in court we will show the proof"

I pulled away glancing over to Jane. "what is he talking about?" she walked over to me and handed me a piece of paper. "the DNA. It came back. I am her real mother. She had the same blood type as me!" she smiled as tears of joy rolled down her face. "Tanya and edward will be there. I don't know how emmett did it but he did"

I smiled lightly at her and hugged her tightly.

Tomorrow will be the hardest day.

And now I had a court date for trespassing and for this whole "Baby problem" we had at hand.

**So how was it? I am not very happy about this one but I am very excited about the next chapter!! I think I will do it in emmett's POV =]**

**Review and let me know how it was**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey everyone!!!**

**Lol I updated again. No need to get the Volturi on me =] **

**I hope you like this chapter =]**

**Again twilight not mines.**

Chapter Nineteen:

21 Guns

Emmett's POV

"Bells, calm down. Everything will be fine. Just relax" I tried to sooth her as best as I could. She was shaking in her chair while we waited for Tanya and Edward to arrive. Our lawyer told us that everything will go good if we had evidence.

And boy do we have evidence.

The doors opened and I could see Tanya walking with the baby. Edward looked like a mess. He had bags under his eyes. He walked slowly up to us as Tanya glared at Bella. I stood up and sat next to bells, making sure nothing would go down. "Well Swan, I hope you know what you are doing". I waited for Bella to speak instead she didn't.

I stared at her for a moment. She wasn't paying attention to Tanya. Her eyes were on Edward. I cleared my throat and got Tanya's attention. "we know what we are doing. I just hope everything goes well" she just stared at me before storming out of my view. Edward stayed looking at Bella. I looked at Jane who was looking at me and gave me a small smile. "Jane, I think we should get some water?" she nodded and stood up and walked over to the nearest water bottle machine. I walked the other side of where edward and bells were sitting. I could hear them speaking to each other but I didn't want to intrude.

Something was telling me today might break everyone's heart and nothing would be able to fix it.

Bella's POV

"Bella" I stared at edward for a moment. Wondering what was the right thing to do here. Wondering if I should just back out now and tell Jane to just have another baby. I closed y eyes and took in a deep breath. He kneeled down in front of me and just stared at me for a moment. "Bella, no matter what happens today…I'll be here for you. always will be" I opened my eyes and stared at his. He had tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. "I know edward. I'll be here for you too…unless you hate me after all this" my voice cracked. I wanted nothing more but for him to be happy. That is the reason why I left. To make him happy, but then I find out that child isn't his. That the child belongs to someone else. A tear fell down his cheek as he took in a shaky breath. He wrapped his arms around y waist and laid his head on my lap his body shook a little as he stayed that way for a while. I ran my hand through his hair as I tried to fight the tears that wanted to fall. He lifted himself up and brought me up with him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and hugged me tightly to him. I hoped everything worked out for the best.

"Swans, Cullen Trial please come inside we are ready for you"

Emmett's POV

I sat down and listened to everyone speaking and answering questions. I stared at  
Bella most of the time. she was pale and looked like she was about to pass out. "Bella, are you alright?" she shook her head no and held her breath for a moment. "I think I am going to be sick."

Fuck. Me.

"don't throw up. We can't leave until they give us break" she simply nodded and continued to stare at Jane who was answering questions.

"So tell me Jane. Why did you break in to a house in the first place?" she looked at the man then at Bella. Worry flashed across her face but she answered them truthfully. "I wasn't alone. But I however went into the house to get evidence that the baby she is holding is mines" her voice broke at the end. She closed her eyes for a moment taking deep breaths before the man said he had no more questions.

"I would like to call to the stand Edward Cullen" Bella's eyes grew wide and her face was beginning to get green. I turned over to whisper to our lawyer. "Can Bella leave for a moment. She seems to be sick" he looked over my shoulder and watched as Bella covered her mouth with her hand. "I'll take her" he stood up and walked over to the judge and whispered something to her. She nodded and looked over at Bella. He walked back towards us and kneeled down beside Bella. "Come one dear, you need some air" she nodded but never took her eyes off edward.

"Mr. Cullen. Tell us what exactly happened before all this" he looked over at Tanya and then back at the empty seat next to me. "It happened a while back. Not sure how many months back but I was with Bella and Tanya at the time. well mostly Bella. I know what I did was wrong. Being with two woman at the same time but I always knew Tanya wasn't being faithful to me. I got a call one day from Tanya telling me I had to go to Alaska. I never did go."

"And where did you go Mr. Cullen" he cleared his throat and shifted a little in his seat. "I went to Chicago. I didn't answer any phone calls or anything. I did write to Bella, telling her about where I was and how I was doing but she never wrote back. Then when I decided to come back home I had called Tanya and told her it was over. She took it fine. Told me she had no problem with it. I didn't expect to see Bella again, I did hope though. Then I saw her, waiting for someone in the airport. I thought she was waiting for me but she was waiting for her friend. Things from their went great, we were starting over and nothing was going wrong until Tanya had called her and wanted to speak with her.

"I was the first one in the café. Tanya told me I was going to regret ever leaving her and I only thought about the worse case scenarios. Then Bella came and sat down. We talked for a moment then secrets were revealed. I do admit Tanya was pregnant at one point but had lost the child. I was there with her when she found out the news. Since then we stopped trying. She then tell me she had kept the baby because the doctors had told her they made a mistake. Then Laurent comes in with a baby in his arms. he hands it to Tanya and she looks at me

"I didn't know what to expect. I was with Bella at the time and I didn't want to leave her. Bella left after a moment and so did Laurent. Leaving me and Tanya alone for a while. I held the baby, and to be honest I was terrified. A lot happened that day after Bella left, I got punched by a big huge guy named Jacob then everyone stares at me as if I did something wrong. The next day I went looking for Bella, only to find out that she had moved back to her hometown. I had no choice but to be with Tanya and the child. At first I didn't but then as I watched how Tanya was with the baby I thought maybe I should give it a chance."

Bella walked back in to the room. She still didn't look well. She sat down next to me as Sean walked over to his seat. "Emmett I don't think she is going to be able to speak. She is making herself sick." I faced him raising an eyebrow at him. "what do you mean?" he sighed and looked over my shoulder. "she admitted that she didn't eat at all last night. She couldn't sleep either. She was stressing about this and about how edward was going to feel and now look how she is. You have to go up. Or at least give them the evidence." I nodded and faced Bella. She was still staring at Edward, no one else.

"Mr. Cullen, tell me how did everything go from then on?"

"Horrible. She wouldn't let me hold her when she was awake. She wouldn't let me feed her or do anything to the baby. I had to work more hours, double shifts because she complained about how I wasn't being a good father. I slept most of the time at my job. But never did I get enough sleep. I held her only at night once Tanya put her to sleep. I never understood why it was that way but it was" the man didn't have any more questions . Sean stepped up and walked over to face edward.

"Edward, have you seen any birth certificate of the child?" he shook his head no as Sean nodded. "Edward, what blood type are you and Tanya?" I looked over to Tanya and she stiffened. " my blood type is negative and so is Tanya" Sean walked back over to the desk and took out a few papers. "Now what is the child blood type?" he looked over to Tanya then back at Sean "Tanya told me the baby was negative as well" Sean nodded and handed the information to the judge. "Edward, the child's blood type is positive. Her mother is a positive and so is her father." I looked at edward as his face turned pale for a moment. His eyes were wide and watery I began to wonder if this was all too much for him. "the mother of the child is standing right next to Isabella swan. Her mother is Jane Volturi" **(lol I couldn't find a good last name lol)**" everyone gasped and began to talk among themselves. Tanya was picking her things up and trying to escape but the judge spoke.

"Order! Everyone please!" we all silenced. "Now , the information is right here in my hands. Everything Counselor Sean said is correct and true. Tanya you will be sentenced for 10 years in jail and probation. Bailiff please take the child and return it to its rightful mother."

Jane stood up and walked over to the police man taking the baby away from him. She began to cry but with joy everyone began to move out as I walked over to Jane. "told you we were going to make it" she nodded and smiled down at the baby in her hands. I walked over to Bella to find her breathing heavily as she stared at edward. "Bella? Honey are you alright?" she didn't answer me. edward stepped down and began to walk away from Tanya as she pleaded with him to listen. I looked back at Bella who began to hold on to the table tightly. "Bella! Come on, speak to me what is wrong!?" my voice began to get frantic. Jane and Sean rushed over trying to get Bella to talk. I looked over to edward who had stopped near the door and fell to his knees. Sobbing out of control.

Sean walked over to edward and stood up him consoling him. Edward just nodded and didn't respond. I watched as Sean continued to speak to Edward until I heard Jane yelling.

"Bella!!"


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: soo…yeah! I have to say, I love all you guys. And I missed all fo you. now**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**And is anyone going to see Jenifer's body? I want to! lol**

**Twilight is not mines. stop asking!**

Chapter Twenty"

Save me from myself

Bella's POV

_Get up and leave. _

_Don't sit here. Go!_

_Get a move on bells! _I yelled at myself in my head. Tanya was caught.

Edward was free from everything

And now Jane had her baby. now what was keeping me back?

I stared at the empty seat in front of my. My body began to shake out of control. I didn't pay attention to the people who walked around me. congratulating us for wining.

I could care less.

I stood up gently and slowly. I was going to make a run for it. I wanted to run so far away, just so I can think for a moment. Let everything I was holding in out in the open with no one around.

I looked over at Jane who was with her baby. emmett was watching edward and Sean talk.

This was my chance.

I took in a deep breath and ran. "Bella!" Jane called so loud I think the people in china could hear her. I ran past emmett and edward and out the doors. Letting the cool air hit me. I ran down the stairs faster than anything without falling down.

I stopped and wondered where to go. Quickly I took a right and ran down the street down to different alleys until I found myself at a small beautiful park. I looked around for a moment before I fell t my knees, gasping for air.

I threw up for a few moments but stopped after a while. I decided to walk around instead of sitting around near my puke.

There was a large rock sitting in the middle of the place and I decided I wanted to sit there and think.

And that is what I did.

I watched the clouds for a moment. Each one moving on its own. _So now that this is all over what will you do bells? Can you really go back to edward and expect him to feel better after all this? Even if he said he would be here for you._ I closed my eyes and took in deep breathes.

_Of course he won't come back to you bells. He is torn apart because of Tanya and you. how can you really think he would let all this go and be all happy again? You must be an idiot…._

Groaning I got up. The sun was setting and the sight was just beautiful. I brought my knees up to my chest and watched as the sun gently set. It was such a beautiful sight to watch. My phone buzzed letting me know emmett was calling. I ignored the call and set my phone back next to me.

_What really matters in the end Bella?_ I thought to myself. "the heart is what matters in the end" I whispered to myself. The heart is what matters and if I cant have edward, then I will deal with it. my phone buzzed again and this time it was Jane calling me. I sighed but ignored the call. I turned off my phone and took out the battery. That way no one could call me. the sun already set and it was dark out.

The stars lit up the sky and it made everything look so beautiful

Sighing I decided I should start heading back.

I walked slowly out of the place. I looked back before I actually couldn't see it anymore. I felt at ease here. And now I had to go back to the hectic world just outside here.

Walking out of the place I was greeted with beeping cars and drunken people all around. I looked like hell and I was thankful no one looked twice at me..

Walking I noticed a small café around the corner and my stomach grumbled loudly. I crossed the street and entered the place. The air around was warm making me feel more comfortable with the place. I sat in one of the stools next to a man with long blond hair. "what can I get for you my dear child?"

The woman had big hair. Brown and blond mixed together. she was over weight and had the biggest pair of boobs I seen. Shaking my head I smiled at her "hot coffee and a sandwich will be fine" she nodded and walked back towards the grill.

The woman came back and handed me my things. "what's your name child?" I looked up at her. Wondering why in the world she wanted to know my name. I watched her for a moment but nothing told me she was going to hurt me so I told her my name. "Bella. My name is Bella" she smiled sweetly at me and patted my hand "its on the house Bella. You look like you had a hard day" I mumbled a thanks and took a bite off my food. The man sitting next to me looked over at me. eyeing me up and down for a moment. I looked at him for a moment until he turned back to face the front. Taking money out he placed it in the counter and walked out into a black car and drove off.

The woman came back and sat down in his seat. "he is a weird fellow. Never speaks to anyone. He always gives me a weird vibe when he comes here." She shivered a little and looked back outside.

"something about tonight tells me something isn't right. Something is wrong" I finished up my food and thanked her for her nice hospitality.

Before walking out she spoke softly to me. "Careful out their Bella. I have a bad feeling about tonight." I nodded and waved to her. I put the battery back in my phone and turned it on.

Not even a minute it was on edward called. "Bella?! Where are you? I have been calling for the past few hours! Jane and emmett are worried sick" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Sorry, I just needed to be alone for a while. I'm not sure where I am but I know I'm near the court house" the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Panic waved through my body, my breathing picked up.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I stopped and turned quickly around to see if anyone was following me. I sighed and placed my hand over my heart. "Yeah, I just thought someone was following me that's all" he hummed in response. "Are you alone? Where are you?" I looked around for any signs and spotted one. "I am near Shane avenue" I turned back around and began to walk again.

The hairs stood up again only this time I could hear footsteps. "Edward, I'm scared. I could hear someone following me" I whispered into the phone afraid someone would hear me. "Bella, I'm going to get you."

I felt as if someone was trying to reach for me and stopped in mid air.

I knew I was being followed

I knew I should have kept on walking faster

I knew I was stupid enough to come down here.

"Bella, don't worry I will come and get you" I nodded to myself and continued to walk. "Just..hurry edward…but don't hang up! I don't want to walk alone" we talked for a while, the feeling of being followed still was with me.

I could feel whoever it was breathing down my neck.

"Bella I'm near the court house. Are you almost here?" suddenly I didn't feel safe. I couldn't answer to edward. Something told me to turn around and make sure someone wasn't following me.

As I turned around I let out a loud scream as something hit my right on the side of my head.

Making me drop to the ground. My phone fell out of my hands. I struggled to keep my eyes opened, but the impact was letting darkness creep up on me.

"Bella?! BELLA!? SPEAK TO ME!!! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

I could faintly hear someone screaming for me. I struggled to get up but was hit again. Making me groan and let out a cry of pain as I hit the concrete ground.

"Edward…..help…."

Was all I was able to whisper before blackness came over me. closing my eyes I could hear someone dragging me somewhere.

I hoped to god I was dead.

Because the feeling I was feeling now was unbearable.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Sorry if I like made a lot of mistakes. I was tired and had a huge headache. **

**My head is killing me but I decided since I love you all I would write another chapter.**

**So without further or do. Here it is! And sadly this story is coming to an end. And I have another one coming up soon. **

Chapter Twenty-one:

Not what I expected

Bella's POV

"You fucking hurt her?! You could have ruined this for us!"

"I know, I'm sorry but it was the only way to get her unconscious. Besides she didn't feel much"

"I swear, if she doesn't wake up I will kill you myself"

The voices were near me. almost faint as I heard the footsteps walking around. My head was spinning and my body felt sore. I slowly opened my eyes, letting the faint light adjust to my eyes. There was a woman cooking something. She had long blond hair with a nice white gown on. she looked over to my way and smiled as she noticed me looking at her.

She stopped what she was doing and walked slowly up to me. I tried to back up but my body wouldn't move nor listen to me. I looked down to find my hands tied up to a chair. My legs were tied up as well. I let out a muffled scream realizing they taped my mouth.

"Shh. I won't hurt you. you must be so sore..I'm sorry I will get you out of these and wash you up" her voice was kind and gently. She meant no harm.

She took my hands out of the ropes that were tied around me tightly. She gently rubbed my wrist and sighed sadly as she took out the ropes from my legs. I winced as I moved my legs and wrist. It hurt more than the hit I got to my head.

She took the tape out of my mouth as I let out a cry of pain. "I'm sorry" she rubbed my cheeks and then my lips gently. "Come, let's wash you up" she stood me up gently and walked slowly towards the bath tub that was steamy hot with bubbled. She closed the door gently behind her making sure she locked it.

My eyes grew wide in worry as she turned around. Her eyes grew wide as well. "I won't hurt you. I will never lay a finger on you" her voice sounded hurt as she fought to keep herself strong. I nodded slowly and began to take off my clothes. She helped me step into the bathtub. The water felt so nice I couldn't fight back a moan. As my body was covered up with water and bubbles my muscles relaxed as she sat on the floor next to the tub.

"I'm sorry about what James did to you. it wasn't supposed to happen that way" I simply nodded and stared at the water for a moment. Wondering why I was here in the first place. "Why am I here? What did I do to deserve this?" tears swelled in my eyes as I started into her eyes. She looked down at the ground and let out a sigh. " you did nothing. However, you know someone who owes us" she looked up at me and gave me a small smile before grabbing a sponge and placing it in the water. "Come, let's wash you up"

I sat on her bed and waited for her to bring me some fresh clean clothes. A knock came through the door as she stepped in. "I brought you new underwear and bra. And a nice dress to wear." I smiled at her as she handed me the clothes. She went over to her drawer and took out a brush and some elastics. Once I was dressed she looked over to me and smiled. "the dress looks beautiful on you" I smiled as I looked down at the dress. It was a nice blue color, silk even. "thank you" I mumbled as I sat down on the stood while she combed my hair.

We talked for a while. She asked me about my life and career. She was amazed I worked at a tattoo place. "so why do you have so many tattoos all over your body?" I looked up at her and smiled widely "I love them. each one represents a part of me no one will understand" she nodded as she tied up my hair into a nice bun. "there you go. Beautiful as before." I looked at myself at the mirror and sighed. I had a scratch on the side of my left eye and a deep cut on my right eye. "don't worry the marks will leave"

I was about to tell her what I was hit with until I heard screaming and yelling outside the door.

"where the fuck is she!? Did you fucking hurt her?!"

"no I didn't! and I could have if I fucking wanted to!"

"I sweat if you touched her I will kill you myself!"

I stood up running to the door. I gasped as I seen edward and emmett standing near the front door. My heart began to race, my body began to shake a little. I felt someone grab my shoulder. "go to him. He needs to know your safe" she whispered into my ear. I nodded as I lifted my dress up and ran towards edward who was keeping his eyes connected to James.

I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs onto his waist. He stumbled back a little but hugged me tightly. "Bella, you are alive" he breathed into my ear. I smiled and kissed his neck as he held me. someone cleared their throats making me face the man who had kidnapped me.

"Isabella, I would like to apologize. This was not meant to happen, but it was the only way to get you here. I am sorry for your bruises." Edward let me down to my feet as I walked gently over to him. "it's alright. I forgive you" he smiled at me and nodded as he looked over to edward and emmett. "oh my, where are my manners. Come in and sit. Coffee and snacks will be handed out"

We walked into the living room and sat down as James walked out to the kitchen smiling back at me before disappearing. I looked over to emmett and smiled at him. "I missed you emmett." He got up and walked over to me bringing me into a bear hug. "I missed you too. But do this fucking shit again and I will kill you myself" I choked out a laugh and nodded as he sat down. I looked over at edward who was looking at the wall. I grabbed his chin and made him face me. running my hand through his hair I brought my lips to his.

"I missed you. even if it was just a day I was gone missing" he sighed and pressed his forehead against mines. "Please…don't ever do that again" I nodded and held his hands with mines. "Coffee and snacks are ready. Bella I made you some dinner since I don't think you ate" I looked up at the woman and smiled at her. She never really told me her name. not since I was here.

"Now let's get down to business." I took a sip of my coffee and smiled as it felt nice going down my throat. The woman sat next to me and smiled as she took her coffee and drank some. "as you know, I need you Isabella and you Edward, to help me"

Both edward and I exchanged looks. After everything we went through, more things were being thrown at us. "And how are we suppose to help?"

The woman tensed up next to me. placing her coffee down as she stood and walked over to James. Edward sat closer to me, holding me tightly as the woman and james looked at each other for a moment.

The woman looked at me for a moment. Tears swelling in her eyes. My heart began to speed up. Worry flashed across my face as I tensed up. Wondering what in the world I was in for.

"We need you to take us to Tanya"

I gasped. This was not what I was expecting.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: ****hey everyone. Sorry I took so long. I had hurt my wrist badly and couldn't even freaking type anything. So since it is feeling a little better I am trying to write as well as I can. I also wrote a new story called "Whispers Of the Night" check it out. Tell me what you think.  
on with the next chapter then =]**

**Twilight is not mines. never was and never will. Dammit.**

Chapter Twenty-two:

Goodbye

Bella's POV

I just sat there. Dumbfounded as they said they wanted Tanya. So if they wanted her so badly why would they hurt me just to get her? No one spoke. Everyone just stared at each other. I looked around the room to notice emmett rolling his eyes and looking out the window. Edward in the other hand was tensed up slightly.

"Um Tanya is in..jail. unless someone helped her get out then I have no idea where she is." Finally the silence was over. Thanks to me. I watched as James sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck. Fine, however I will still need your help. I need to get to the jail she is in" I smiled. I knew where it was and I so wanted to know what he was going to do. Call me mean but I was excited. "sure. I will take you" I smiled at him.

"Bella!" edward hissed through clenched teeth. "what? I am helping him. He kept me alive didn't he?" I whispered back to him. He glared at me for a moment. His hands were into tiny fist. I raised my eyebrow at him. Clearly he doesn't still..or does he? "Edward. Are you defending Tanya?" he didn't speak. He looked away from me. "Edward Cullen do you still feel something for Tanya! Tell me no or so help me god I will find out one way or another" my ears began to burn I knew ii was getting upset but I had to know. He sighed but didn't say anything. I laughed bitterly and shook my head. "Bella..please" he tried reaching for me but I moved away from him still shaking my head. "James, I would love to help. I don't need anyone else to help me. tell me when to go and I will help. Now if you will excuse me I have to change."

I walked over to the stairs when someone held onto me tightly. I turned my head to notice edward holding onto my elbow. "Let. Me. Go" he shook his head. "Not until you hear me out. Please" I pulled away and stumbled back a little. "I don't want to hear it. don't you think this is all too much for me?" and with that I made my way up to the room and slammed the door shut. Someone had already picked out my clothing and it was laid in the bed neatly. I walked towards it and noticed it was a black pair of jeans with a beautiful blue blouse along with black flats. I smiled and took the clothing and folded them up. A soft knock came from the door and I turned slowly as the woman walked inside. "Can I stay with you? I mean..the boys aren't talking at all and I don't want to sit and do nothing" I smiled and waved her inside.

I sat on the bed and sighed as I looked out the window. The sun was out, something that never really happened. But there was also some clouds in the sky. I knew it was going to rain. "Are you alright?" I looked over to her and shrugged. "I think so. I'm not sure what to think anymore" she sat next to me and rubbed my back as if I was a little girl. "I remember when I first met James. He was with another woman but he always came to me. took me out to dinner and other romantic things. Then one day he leaves her and decided I was the one. Surely that didn't last long. He got back with her while I was out shopping. I came back and he was gone.

"he called me that same day. Asking me how I was. I was hurt and angry. I asked him why he left and he told me he got back with the other woman but that he still wanted me." she laughed lowly and shook her head "how can someone want two people at the same time?. I don't understand. But I told him to go. And he did. I told him when he was ready to only be with me I would wait for him. And I waited. For almost three years. Didn't date anyone else, didn't speak to any guy around. I waited for him and after the three year mark he was knocking at my door step with flowers and a ring. he declared his love for me and he wanted me to be his wife. I smacked him hard on his face and yelled at him. Then the tears fell and I couldn't say no. I said yes and now, here I am. Married to him" I sat there, silent as she finished telling me her story. Seemed like they truly did love each other if he came back to her over and over again even if he was with someone else. "but how do I know he didn't get back with her? I left that same exact day and turned off my phone. Lord knows what could have happened."

Just as she was about to speak we jumped at the loud crashing noise coming from downstairs. We both stood up and ran down the stairs wondering what happened. "what the fuck you mean you bailed her out?! What the fuck Is going on!" I stopped dead in my tracks along with James wife. "I couldn't let her go to jail! I love her emmett!" I held on tightly to the woman's arms as my heart began to pound fast in my chest. "Dude! This is really fucked up! How can you do this to Bella?! After everything she did for you?! this is what you do. You bail out a woman who stole a baby and claimed it was yours? You bailed out a woman who probably doesn't even love you?! what about Bella?! She loves you!" I heard a loud laugh and sob come out from someone's mouth and every head turned to my way. I shook my head furiously and backed up a little. "Fuck…Bella I was just talking to edward about something" clearly emmett didn't want me to be hurt but it was too late. "Save your fucking pathetic excuse emmett. I heard everything."

I laughed again. Only this time, I didn't understand why. I back was pressed to the wall and I fell down on my ass the woman came and kneeled down before me. "I knew this was too good to be true…" I whispered to her as I looked her in the eyes she smiled sadly at me and sighed. "Remember what I told you. let him go, if he comes back it was meant to be" she whispered back. I looked over to emmett and edward who were both glaring at each other. I looked back at her and shook my head no. "I will go. He doesn't have to." she nodded and wiped away my tears "I will get you a plane ticket back home for today. Come on, let's get you dressed" I nodded and stood up. I didn't look at emmett nor did I look at edward. As I got into the room I changed into the clothes she had picked out for me. I sat quietly looking out the window as she talked to the person on the phone. At least I was going to be with jari again. I missed her terribly. "Bella, we have to go now. I will send all your things today and they will arrive tomorrow" I smiled at her and walked with her outside. She handed me a bag with some new clothes in them "just thought you might want something new for when you picked up your daughter" I smiled and mumbled my thanks. When I was downstairs emmett was sitting near the door while edward had his forehead against the wall next to the television. "James, I will be back. I have to drive Bella to the airport" emmett looked at me with a shocked expression on his face "Bella? Your leaving?..." I nodded "I did what I came here for. Now I should go. You can stay a little longer if you would like. I will see you back home" I hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

As I walked to the door the woman stopped in front of me and looked behind me "I will meet you in the car. Be strong" I nodded as she walked a few feet away. "Bella?" I took in a deep breath and turned around to see edward standing before me. I watched him for a moment before he spoke again "I'm sorry. It's just..I'm not sure about my feelings. I mean, I do love you. but I love her too, I mean when you left we both talked and she apologized and I guess we got back together and I couldn't leave her Bella, I couldn't." I tried to smile at him and shook my head "it's alright Edward. Don't worry about me. I was doing fine without you, I think I will survive" I bit my lip. Afraid I would let a sob escape. "Bella, please, listen to me. I do really love you and care for you, just I need to think about this" what was there to think about? either you love me or you don't. either you want her or me. and clearly he wants her since he doesn't want me and I just really don't know what to think anymore "And it sucks that I still get lost in your eyes. Cause honestly, you're not as great as I thought you were. Goodbye Edward" I turned on my heels and walked away.

I got into the car and buckled myself in. as soon as we drove off I let the sobs and tears escape me. I was thankful that the woman let me cry. I calmed down after what seemed like forever. I wondered if this is how a heartfelt when it was broken into pieces. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Remembering the good memories, the good things that happened between me and edward before all of this mess came along.

"Bella, come on. were here." I opened my eyes and nodded. She walked me into the airport and hugged me tightly goodbye. "Thank you. for everything. Even if you don't know where Tanya is. I will look for her and I will tell you what happened." I nodded and looked at the city before I looked back at her "Let emmett help you. he's smart when he wants to be" she laughed and nodded.

"Goodbye Bella"

"Goodbye Victoria" she smiled and waved goodbye to me. odd thing is she didn't ask me how I knew her name. "Bella!" I stopped and turned around to see her running towards me "how did you know my name?" I smiled at her "in the room. There was a picture with a name on it. the picture was of you in prom night" she smiled and hugged me again.

"until we meet again. Goodbye"

"till then."

**Yeah well. I hate edward a little but its okay cause…I cant tell you. you will just have to wait and see in the next chapter.**

**And it feels so good to be back! I missed writing! But no worries I will continue to write!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: so I decided to write the next chapter! Why? Well like I said I missed writing and now that I can write I will write all I want!**

**Lol well enjoy!**

**Twilight is not mines. never was and never will. Dammit.**

Chapter Twenty-three:

Spending all my time waiting for another chance

Bella's POV

It's been two days since I was back and honestly, I feel horrible and broken. I feel as if I was just a used couch meeting my fate by being thrown out since someone got a new one. Jari was happy to see me, and I was happy to see her. But my heart just didn't beat the same as it did before. I haven't eaten for two days. Haven't slept well for two days. Honestly, I think depression is hitting me harder now.

There was a faint knock on the door and Rosalie came in. "Mind if I come in?" I shook my head and laid my head back down on the pillow. Allowing a single tear to fall. I felt the bed shift a little and a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. The tears came down faster and the sobs came as well. "Shh. It's going to be alright. go ahead and cry, let everything out" this made it worse. I shouldn't be crying. I shouldn't be the one to feel as if I wasn't good enough, however I did feel this way and nothing could change it. I laid there as Rosalie hummed a song into my ear and held me tightly. Alice had tried to make me feel better but only made me cry every time Edward's name came up.

I must have dozed off because I woke up alone. Again. I sighed and didn't move an inch. My stomach didn't grumble anymore, the headache I had left. All I had now was a broken heart. Someone knocked on the door and I didn't bother moving. "mommy, can I come in?" I covered my mouth as I cried. "sure baby" I managed to squeak out. She walked over to the bed and crawled next to me. she seemed to get a little aggravated and crawled so she could be laying in front of me. "mommy, why are you crying? Don't cry" she brought her little hands to my face and wiped away my tears. "Jari, mommy loves you. so much" her eyes began to get watery and she nodded "I love you too mommy" I held her close to me as I cried. "you're mommies little angle. My miracle" she nodded into my chest. Her body shook a little and I knew she was crying along with me. she looked up at me as she wiped her eyes "why are you crying mommy" she hiccupped before she continued "you can talk to me" I smiled at her and moved back a little so she could fit perfectly with me. "you won't understand baby. but I will tell you" she nodded and got comfortable under the blanket. "mommy is heartbroken. Her heart is being torn into tiny pieces and I can't stop it" she looked down to my chest and placed her hand on my heart "can I fix it mommy?"

I nodded as I cried harder this time. how it my little angle understand the pain I was feeling? How could she understand that her mother loved another man and he loved me and someone else as well. She snuggled into the crook of my neck and sighed "let's sleep baby okay? Tomorrow I will take you out to the park" she nodded and closed her eyes and played with a strand of my hair.

_____________________________________________________________________________

My eyes flew open and my stomach was in so much pain. Jari was asleep and didn't move an inch as I got out of the bed. I opened the door and ran towards the bathroom. I turned on the lights and fell down to my knees and began to puke. I held on tightly to the sink as my stomach let out nothing. All I was throwing away was acid and it hurt like hell.

"Oh my god. Bella are you okay?" alice came running in and I tried to push her away "I'm fine! Go away!" I didn't stop throwing out the acid in my stomach. I honestly felt as if I was dying, and if I was I would rather feel this than be depressed. "you aren't okay! You are sweating! And puking acid from your stomach!" I groaned and flushed the toilet. My knees wobbled a little but I held on tightly to the sink and rinsed my mouth off. The taste was horrible and it made me want to gag again. "Can you take jari out today? I'm not feeling good" she glared at me for a moment before sighing and nodding. I mumbled my thanks and walked over to my bed room and over to the bed. "Jari, wake up. Auntie alice is taking you to the park. Mommy doesn't feel good" she rubbed her eyes and yawn. "okay mommy" she crawled out of bed and walked over to alice. she waved goodbye as she closed the door gently behind her. I got back in the bed and took in a deep breath, I hoped I wouldn't wake up again I really didn't want to wake up anymore.

Rosalie's POV

"Alice, it's been three weeks! She hasn't eaten nor has she left her room. She lost weight and she is paler than ever. We need to take her to the doctors" I knew she was starving herself. I knew she was doing this all because edward had broken her heart like what? Three times? Alice sighed and nodded. "I know. But I have to tell you something. Don't get mad at me! I promised emmett I wouldn't say anything"

I raised my eyebrow at her. She never kept secrets from anyone. Not even from emmett. "what is it?" she shifted in her seat and looked around "Well, remember how edward told Bella he had to think about his feelings towards her and Tanya?" I nodded my head slowly wondering where she was going with this. "well he and emmett talked for the entire time he was there. The only reason he said that to him and Bella was because he thought he wasn't good enough for her. He told emmett that he wanted Bella to be happy with someone who wasn't like him. Clearly he doesn't realize that he hurt her very much." I nodded and sighed "if he said all that just so she can move on and find someone else why is he taking it all back now?" alice looked down at the ground and played with her cup. "Alice, spill" she sighed and looked up at me

"He well…it's complicated. Throughout the entire time he thought bells did move on and he thought she was happy. He did say he did bail Tanya out but only because he thought a woman should be sent to jail. I don't know why he thinks that but that's not the case here." I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coffee. "the point is, well he tried moving on. but every girl he met he didn't feel that spark he felt with Bella. He didn't eat nor did he sleep at all. Emmett told me he was like a female. Crying to him every night telling him he missed bells. I think emmett punched him one night and knocked him out" I chuckled. Sure, leave it to emmett to make a guy feel better. "He's coming here." I spit out the coffee I had in my mouth and it landed in Alice's face. "what?!" alice cleaned up her face and groaned. "I said he is coming here. He has been planning this with emmett. He bought her a ring as well. Such a beautiful ring. emmett sent me a picture." She was smiling hugely. I knew something good was going to happen "what did you see alice?" she looked at me and then back at the ground "what are you talking about?" I groaned. She always did this. She always could sense or see things and she never did tell anyone. "Fine! I know they will make up. But it was blurry? I couldn't see well" I sighed and was about to take a sip of my coffee when I heard a high pitch scream. I dropped the cup on the floor and it broke into pieces.

"MOMMY!!"

SHIT. Something is wrong. Both me and alice ran up the stairs to find jasper trying to wake Bella up. "Bella, wake up, come on open your eyes!" jari was sitting on the floor crying holding her teddy bear "Alice, take jari. Call the ambulance" she nodded and took jari and ran down the stairs. I watched as jasper tried to wake her up. My phone began to vibrate and I took it out glancing at the caller ID.

"Hey baby! guess who's home?" I groaned loudly causing jasper to look at me. "Emmett! Now is not the time! Bella won't wake up. I don't know what's wrong with her." I could hear someone yelling in the back ground asking him what was going on. "What do you mean she won't wake up..dammit edward give me the phone back!" I rolled my eyes as jasper checked for a pulse "she still has a pulse, but it's weak" I nodded and looked out the window. "Rosalie! Where's Bella? What's Going on!?" edward practically yelled into the phone, more aggressive then he should have. "she's been starving herself and I don't know. She doesn't wake up. She has a pulse but it's low. Meet us at the hospital" I hung up after I gave him the name and directions. The ambulance came and took Bella away from jasper. They had to put up a fight with him. "No! I won't let you touch her! Get off me!" I watched as jasper tried to fight off the police officers and the paramedics. "Son, calm down we need to take her" he shook his head furiously as he tried reaching for Bella.

This was my time to step in. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him towards me. for a woman I sure was strong "Jasper, calm down. If we don't let them take her she could die. Please let them do their jobs." He sighed and stopped struggling. The paramedics rushed her out the house and into the ambulance. After they left jasper and I stood there, not knowing what to say. I was pulled out of my own thoughts when I heard him sobbing. To say I was shocked is true. I never seen him cry over anyone or anything. Bella must mean a lot to him. "she's like..my own sister….I don't want to lose her…" he sobbed as I held him tightly. Alice came in with jari and sighed as she walked over to us. "Edward is here and so is emmett. We should probably go now"

The drive to the hospital was quiet. I glanced over to edward who had his hands in his face. I could see a tear escape his eye but I didn't say anything. Having jasper breakdown was enough. I didn't need anyone else to break down. We were sitting in the waiting room when a doctor came out with a sad look on his face. "may I speak to a Miss Rosalie hale please?" I stood up and walked over to him. "Yes doctor?" he looked over to the group and pulled me into the corner. "your friend, Bella." He took in a deep breath before continuing. "she starved herself. Her body was giving up. Her stomach was closed and wouldn't allow any food inside her. She is in another room now and they are trying the best they can to place the tubes in her so the food can travel to her stomach. It will take a few hours. Her pulse is low and we are trying to do the best we can." I nodded and mumbled a thank you. I walked back to my seat and sat down. I glanced over to jari who was playing with some toys around her. Tears swelled in my eyes. What if bells didn't make it? how all this could affect jari. I shook my head I didn't want to think about anything bad happening.

We sat for what seemed like hours. I glanced up at the clock and noticed four hours passed by. Jari was asleep in the chair snuggled up in Edward's jacket. I sighed and looked around. Alice and jasper were sleeping. Emmett was looking up at the ceiling and edward was looking out the window. I got up and walked over to him. Crossing my arms across my chest as we watched the night sky before us. "all this is my fault isn't it?" he whispered to me as he kept his eyes outside. Looking at the moon. "Yes. It is. But it is mostly her fault for doing this to the people she loves the most" his eyes were filled with tears. He sighed and reached into his pocket and handed m a velvet blue box. "open it" he simply said, not taking his eyes away from the moon. I gasped as I noticed the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. The diamond was big but beautiful. it was a silver ring and I knew bells would love it.

"doctor! We need you in room 43. She isn't breathing!" I looked over to notice the doctor look over to us as he ran into the room. Edward was the first to run after him and I followed along. "Nurse, how long has Bella not been breathing?!" the doctor yelled as he got his hand into the gloves. "just now sir. The machine notified us. If we don't do something we can lose her." I looked over to see if edward was near me and he wasn't. I heard the nurse let out a scream. I looked to find edward grabbing the doctor by his throat. "You better fucking save her or help me god I will kill you!" I yelled for emmett to come help me since edward was much stronger than me. "Edward let him go! If he doesn't go she will die!" he still didn't listen. Jasper and emmett came and tired pulling him off. As soon as he was off the doctor he ran into the room and closed the door behind him.

Edward's chest was rising and falling. His eyes were filled with tears and his hands were shaking slightly. He fell to his knees along with emmett. He punched the floor multiple times as the tears fell. "Calm down edward" jasper tried to sooth him. Edward ran his hands through his hair and began to pull almost painfully. "calm down!? How can I calm down when the woman I love is dying?! All because of some stupid mistake I did!?" I looked over to alice who was distracting jari. "Take edward somewhere else. We need to keep calm." Emmett nodded and helped him up taking him out to the balcony. I glanced back at the ring and sighed. "Excuse me miss? Can I borrow some gloves and something to protect my clothes?" the woman sitting in the desk looked at me and nodded. I placed the ring in my pocket and put on the gloves and the jacket she handed me.

Walking to the room door. I stopped as the doctor came out with a slight smile on his face "She's going to be fine. Her heart began to pump again and the food is staying inside her stomach." He eyes me for a moment and smiled opening the door for me "Go in quickly." I mumbled my thanks and walked over to Bella. She looked so fragile and it broke my heart to see her this way. I walked over to her side and grabbed her left hand. I gently placed the ring in her ring finger and smiled down at her. I leaned into her ear and smiled. "He loves you Bella. Edward will explain everything when you wake up. He's a keeper bells. Please wake up soon. I love you"

I kissed her forehead and walked out the room. I pressed my back to the door and smiled slightly.

When she woke up, she would probably be the most happiest woman alive.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: So I keep on coming with weird ideas for stories and yeah I don't know. The other two I had written aren't so good for me. so those will go down today! I will start writing a new story so be on the look out. **

**Twilight is not mines. never was and never will. Dammit.**

Chapter Twenty-four:

Hello world

Edward's POV

I calmed down after a while. Emmett and jasper kept telling me to calm down and to relax because I wasn't helping the matter at hand. They were correct and I had no choice but to do what they told me to do. "Let's go inside now man. Everything will work out" I nodded and shrugged away from them. Rosalie was pressed against the door with a smile on her face. She slowly lifted herself off the door and took off the uniform she had on. she handed it to the woman and smiled as she walked back to her seat.

I sat down right after her. Never taking my eyes off the door. The doctor showed up again and smiled widely at all of us. "Well, she is doing very well. She won't be awake for a while but she can still hear you. if anyone would like to go first to see her" I stood up quickly and pulled him along with me towards the door. "You won't need to wear anything. We changed the room up and she is fine to be around others. Talk to her. She can still hear you" I nodded and walked into the room. Closing the door gently behind me. my heart was breaking even more. I knew all this was because of me, because I was such an idiot. I walked over to her and pulled a chair next to her bed. I held her left hand tightly but gently in my own hands. I kissed the top part of her hand and sighed. "my beautiful Bella." I whispered as I ran my hand across her cheeks.

I noticed the ring I had gotten her was on her finger. Slowly I took it off and cleaned it well. I wanted it to be polished for when she woke up she would notice it first. As I was going to place it in her finger I sighed and stopped myself. I had some explaining to do and I had to do it now. "Bella, um the doctor said I could talk to you and you would um be able to hear me..i feel like a loser" I chuckled a little and took in a deep breath. "I am so sorry. I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I didn't think this was going to happen. I only wanted what was best for you. I only wanted for you to be happy, even if I couldn't have you. Bella, I love you, so much. You are my life and I can't live without you. I know what I said was wrong and horrible and damn right hurtful but I didn't mean it. I did let Tanya out because no woman should be placed in a small place like that. I know you would have done the same thing as I did." I stared at her ring finger then at the ring. "Hopefully when you wake up you can forgive me. give me another chance to do things right. To love you right. Isabella Swan, I would love it if you married me and made me the most happiest man in the world" I placed the ring in her finger and kissed it gently.

Her hand gripped mines tightly. Her eyes were still closed but she seemed to try to open them. "Bella? Are you waking up?" I stood up, letting the chair scrape a little as it pushed to the back. Her eyes opened slowly, she scanned the room slowly until her eyes landed on me. she gave me a beautiful breath taking smile that made my chest swell up. She looked down at her finger and gasped loudly.. "are..you asking me..to marry you, Edward?" she asked groggy from sleep. "um…y-yes" I stuttered. Her smile dropped into a frown as she looked at the ring. my heart stopped for a second. The smile I once had in my face was now turned up side down

Bella's POV

My dream was odd. I was walking in this beautiful place. Huge tall trees and beautiful green grass with flowers were everywhere. The sun was out and I was standing in the middle with a beautiful white and gold dress. It looked like a wedding dress to me but it was a dream so I didn't freak out.

There was a shadow walking around towards me. slowly the man approached me holding my left hand tightly but gently in his. My heart speed up and I thought I was going to die. "I am so sorry. I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I didn't think this was going to happen. I only wanted what was best for you. I only wanted for you to be happy, even if I couldn't have you. Bella, I love you, so much. You are my life and I can't live without you. I know what I said was wrong and horrible and damn right hurtful but I didn't mean it. I did let Tanya out because no woman should be placed in a small place like that. I know you would have done the same thing as I did" his beautiful green eyes looked dead into my chocolate brown ones. I knew these eyes very well. In fact, they were the same color shade of green that edward had, the color that I loved. "I don't understand. How did you hurt me?" he didn't speak. I thought back to anything that could remind me of him hurting me.

I gasped and my eyes grew wide. "if its because of the day at James house forget it. I forgive you completely. If you didn't love me you would be with Tanya now" I felt like an idiot. Of course he loves me. he came back and he apologized to me. "Hopefully when you wake up you can forgive me. give me another chance to do things right. To love you right. Isabella Swan, I would love it if you married me and made me the most happiest man in the world" I watched as he kneeled down and placed a ring in my ring finger. Tears swelled in my eyes as I watched the man I love declare his love and wanting me to be his wife. I held his hand tightly with mines. everything was leaving, everything was disappearing. I looked around and began to panic. I didn't want this to leave, it was so beautiful. so perfect.

"Bella? Are you waking up?" I opened my eyes slowly, scanning the room to remember where I was and why I was here. A beeping noise was beeping fast next to me but I ignored the noise. My eyes landed on a pair of green eyes that I loved so much. I gave him smile and took in a deep breath. I looked down at my hand and gasped loudly "Are..you asking me to..marry you, Edward?" I asked groggy with sleep. I noticed his body tense up slightly before he spoke "um..y-yes" he stuttered. My smile dropped into a frown when I looked at the ring.

Not that it wasn't beautiful, it was beautiful. it was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. The only thing was that, it didn't fit my finger. My hands and fingers were too skinny and the ring was too big. I looked up to notice edward frowning with sadness in his eyes. "Edward, don't be upset. I love it. I really do but…my finger doesn't fit in the ring" he looked at me confused for a moment until he looked at my hand. He sighed sadly and walked over to me and placed a gently kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't know" I smiled and waved him off. Of course he wouldn't know. "So, everything you said was all true?" he nodded as he kept his forehead pressed against mines. "everything you said, you meant It from the bottom of your heart?" he chuckled and nodded as he placed a small kiss on my nose. "what if this was a lie, what will I do?" I whispered. The room was silent except for the beeping noise. He opened his eyes slowly and looked into mines. "I won't ever lie to you anymore. I learned my lesson" I smiled in realization. He sure did learn his lesson. "what happens if I agree to marry you?" my stopped breathing. I opened my eyes wide open afraid he passed out.

"you, Isabella, will make me the happiest man alive. You will make my life complete" I looked into his eyes to see if he was lying. To see if there was any chance of me getting hurt. "you, Edward Cullen, will make me the happiest woman in the world. You complete me. " tears swelled in my eyes as I looked at the ring one more time. "I would love to marry you"

He smiled widely and kissed me with so much passion I could have drowned in it. my heart began to race faster and the tears fell freely. They were happy tears not sad ones. He broke the kiss and kissed my forehead. "Don't be afraid" he murmured into my ear as he placed a gentle kiss on my neck. "We belong together" I was highly aware of how true his words were. We did belong together. and this was the best way to be together. "Forever" I murmured in response. He smiled and kissed my again deepening the kiss.

"Bella?! We heard the machine go out of control and we rushed…" we broke the kiss to see a flushed doctor and nurse. Rosalie, alice, jasper and emmett ran in with wide eyes. Edward looked at me and gave me that beautiful smile I loved and missed the most. I traced his lips and brought his face closer to mines "I miss that smile…and your lips" I kissed his lips gently and parted our lips with my tongue. He groaned into my mouth kissing me with more force than before. I moaned into his mouth bringing him closer to me. he ran his hand up my thigh up to my core and stopped when someone cleared their throats. "Um..we are in public" we broke away and looked over to alice who was beaming. I smiled and raised my hand up so they could see the ring edward had gotten me. "Everyone. Edward and I are engaged!" alice squealed and ran over to me to hug me. as well did Rosalie. The boys hugged and congratulated each other.

"Everyone lets go. She needs her rest" the doctor said after everyone was done with the excitement. "alright. bye bells we will see you tomorrow" I waved goodbye to everyone and grabbed onto edward. "Don't leave me…please" he looked at the doctor asking for permission to lay with me. "You can stay" and with that edward took off his shoes and jeans and climbed into the bed and under the covers with me. he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I sighed in content "I missed this too.." he sighed sadly and kissed the top of my head. "Sleep, love. You need your rest" I yawned and nodded. "you'll be here when I wake up…right?" I looked up to him to see him smiling down at me. "of course, love. I won't leave my fiancé alone" I smiled widely and kissed him once more. "Goodnight edward. I love you"

"as I love you. now rest"

I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him. This felt right at the moment. I was happy and nothing was going to get in the way anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Sooo hello again! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Twilight is not mines. never was and never will. Dammit.**

Chapter Twenty-five:

They don't know what they are talking about

Bella's POV

Six months.

It's been six months since me and edward got engaged. Six months since I was released from the hospital. We all moved back to forks and I still worked with mike at the tattoo shop we both owned. We had a big huge celebration for me coming back and for me being engaged. Jari was smiling all the time. happy she was going to have a daddy now.

But she was begging for a baby brother or sister. Edward beamed at that. I smiled but wasn't sure if I wanted to be a mother again. "let's wait a while edward. I mean, we have to make sure we are right. That we are always going to be together. that you won't leave me like you did" I looked down at the ground and bit my lip. Bringing these kind of things has been hard for me. knowing he came and left every time. "Baby, I won't leave you. you are my life now. I cant live without you" I smiled and brushed my fingers across his lips "I know" I mumbled as I pressed my lips to his.

"hey! Enough of that. Edward come with me to the store I need to get some more beer" I groaned as his lips left mines. "Sure mike." He looked at me and smiled as he brushed away a strand of my hair "I'll be back baby. I love you" I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. He parted my lips with his tongue and I moaned at the sensation. Bringing him closer to me. "I love you too" I finally said as we broke off. He walked over to mike as they both began to walk to the door. Edward looked at me once and gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes. A weird feeling hit me as he closed the door. My heart ached for some odd reason and my head became light. I had to hold on to the table.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I nodded and sat down. Hiding my face in my hands. Tears swelled in my eyes and I didn't know why. The tears fell and I groaned loudly. "I don't know what's wrong with me!" I sobbed into my hands. Alice sat down and rubbed my back. "something is going to happen. I know it is. I can see it…." she didn't say anything else. After I calmed down I went over to jasper who looked worried and found emmett sitting down as everyone was saying there goodbyes. "Hey, why the long face?" jasper looked at me then back at alice. "Edward hasn't come back. And everyone is leaving. We sent some kid to get the beer and he came back in like 10 minutes." I began to worry. Maybe him going with mike was a bad idea. I mean mike was a little tipsy and edward didn't even touch anything to drink. "maybe they are driving slow since mike is a little buzzed"

"a little?! Bells he was drunk and edward went with him!" my eyes grew wide as I seen a side of jasper I never seen before. His eyes were filled with un-shed tears as his hands were clenched tightly into a fist. "I know mike didn't like edward. but I thought they would get along and have some guy time" mike never did like edward. throughout the six months he would tell me he would leave me and all this. And mike would tell me how he liked me and wouldn't hurt me. I ignored everything he said and just did what I had to do. I danced a little with alice and Rosalie. I had to keep my mind off the fact that edward wasn't back yet.

"hey I'm going to grab something to drink" alice and rose nodded as I went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. I jumped slightly when I heard a loud cry coming from the living room. The music stopped and everyone was quiet. Alice was shaking as she held the phone close to her ear. She shook her head furiously as Rosalie tried to calm her. "Alice, give me the phone!" Rosalie yelled but alice didn't. "No! they want to speak to Mrs. Cullen…" she held the phone to her chest and looked at jasper "I know what it is…jasper…I know!" I dropped my water and rushed over to her and snatched the phone away from her.

"This is Mrs. Cullen speaking, is my husband alright?! where is he!?" emmett came over to me and waited for me to speak again. "Mrs. Cullen, we are sorry to inform you but..your husband was in a terrible accident. He is here at the hospital…." My mind froze. My heart was beating fast and my eyes swelled with tears. "no….no…..no…NO!" I yelled as the tears came falling down. "this is a sick joke! Don't lie to me! where is he? Please….is he alive?" I cried into the phone. Alice was crying beside me as jasper held her. Everyone around me began to panic and pack there things. Most of the people here were his family and friends. "Ma'am please calm down. He is fine but he has a broken leg. A broken arm. Three broken ribs and is in a comma." I looked around, trying to look for something. anything but I didn't know what I wanted.

I threw the phone on the ground and picked up my jacket and ran towards the house door, pulling it open I ran to my car and got in. jari was running after me screaming my name. "Mommy!" she had tears in her eyes. I wonder if she knew what was going on. "Get in the front with mommy baby" I opened the door for her and buckled her in. once she was safely in I drove off to the hospital ignoring the speed limit, stop sighs and red lights. I parked in the parking lot and noticed every car parking next to mines. emmett and jasper ran out first. Japer grabbed jari as I ran in and stopped.

The door swung open and I saw mike in a wheel chair with only a few scratches and a broken leg. Anger filled me as I walked over to him "Why?! Why him?! Out of all people why him?! And all you get is a stupid broken bone and a few scratches when my husband is dying for all I know! Why dammit!" I yelled as the tears fell. Mike looked down and sighed. "I didn't see the car. He told me to slow down but I didn't…and now…well..you know" I fell to my knees and cried as I held myself. "He's my fiancé. The man I love….i swear to god if I lose him I will kill you! you hear me! I will kill you!" emmett and jasper got me and sat me down in an empty seat. the doctor came out with his clothing messed up with blood. "I am looking for Mrs. Cullen" I stood up and walked over to him. "Yes sir. How can I help" he motioned for me to follow him to his office along with alice.

"Now, he is still in a coma but I have terrible news. I know this might sound harsh and it will hurt you. but as a doctor I have to tell you what we are dealing with" I nodded as I held onto alice little hand tightly. "Now, since he is in a coma I don't think he will be able to awaken. His brain isn't functioning well and his heart rate is very low. Dangerously low."

He watched me closely before he continued on "We have a possibility of edward not surviving this. He might…die if his body or mind doesn't fight to stay alive." I let go of her hand and stood up shaking my head. "Bella, please…sit. Let him explain" alice pleaded with me but I ignored her. I backed up to the door and ran out. I ran towards the room edward was in. I let out a sob and groaned out as I seen him. I walked slowly towards him and held him hand tightly.

"Dammit edward. Don't die! Please…don't leave me. fight dammit! Fight to stay alive! Fight for me…I love you..so much" I sobbed into his chest as I held his hand tightly. A knock came from the door and it squeaked open.

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

**From good to bad. From bad to worse. I know =/ but everything will work out.**

**Review and le t me now**

**Plus read my new story "His golden eyes" and tell me what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Sooo hello again! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Twilight is not mines. never was and never will. Dammit.**

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Falling away with you

Bella's POV

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

I looked over to the door to find a woman standing at the door. She was beautiful. didn't look like she was old but she was young. "Yes…who are you?" she smiled as she entered the room. Her smile left her face and turned into a frown when she saw edward. a sob escaped her lips as she rushed over to his side and brushed his hair away from his face. "My poor baby….my poor little sunshine…" I watched as she talked sweetly to the man I was in love with. I wanted to ask her if she knew who he was if she knew she was talking sweetly to a woman's fiancé who is a stranger to her.

"Mommy is here edward…..my poor angel, mommy is here" my eyes grew wide as she told him his mommy was here. I looked down at edward then back at her. They didn't have any of the same features, and Alec did tell me his real mother died. "Excuse me. but that is a very sick joke! You can't tell my fiancé his mother is here when she obviously past away" she looked at me. different emotions ran across her face. Hurt, sadness, anger. She sighed and smiled down at edward. "I am his step mother. I am married to his father" still confused she sat down next to him, rubbing his cheek with her hand. "You see, I met Carlisle after Edward's mother past away. It was about three years ahead and when I first seen him I thought "this man is the most handsome man there is". She smiled at me before she continued speaking.

"I was in a rush. Trying to get back to work when I bumped into him. I spilled my coffee all over him. I tried to apologize he just smiled and chuckled telling me it was alright. he asked me to dinner that same night and since then, we hit it off well." She smiled lovingly down to edward and sighed. "He looks so much like her… he misses her terribly. Most of the time I see him sitting in his piano, thinking. Never playing a tune. Then one day he finally plays his eye lit up every time he played and the smile he had never left…" we sat quietly as we both watched edward.

_Please, please fight to stay alive. You can't leave me now…not yet. We have a family. Jari wants a baby brother or sister, I want to be the one who carries your child. _

_Please…I love you.._ I thought in my head. not wanting to say them aloud. I rested my head on his stomach and closed my eyes for a while. I was tired, I didn't sleep at all. Afraid to close my eyes and find out he didn't make it. a single tear fell as I held onto his hand tightly. Ignoring the fact that his mother was still here with us. My body began to relax, letting my mind stop wondering around in my own thoughts. Slowly I fell into a deep sleep.

……..

"She's been sleeping for a long time now. It must have been hard for her…it was hard for everyone"

"I know, my body is still sore and it hurts like hell. I knew I shouldn't have left but I did"

"I know. But I'm glad you're awake now. Bella was going crazy this entire time. alice and everyone had been telling me how she almost attacked the kid you were with and how she almost went into a panic attack."

The voices were simply whispers. But I knew I wasn't alone in the room. I didn't let my eyes open at all as they spoke. My eyelids were heavy still and I was still tired. My back was aching and so was my entire body. I groaned loudly and gently pushed myself up from Edwards body. "Good morning Bella dear. How are you feeling?" I rubbed my eyes quickly then grabbed his hand again. "fine…very sore and still sleepy.. how about you?" I closed y eyes again and shook my head gently, trying to shake off the sleepiness I was feeling. "Fine. We had to have a doctor inject you to keep you calm. You kept crying and mumbling something in your sleep. We didn't think you would sleep this long." She chuckled lightly then sighed. "How long have I been asleep?" she glanced over to the clock and chuckled "you been asleep for two days and an hour dear" I groaned again and laid my head on his stomach. Keeping my eyes closed "How is he? Is he getting any better?.."

I heard a sigh but didn't move to see. "I'm fine…just sore" my eyes popped open and my head flew up. Staring at me with his beautiful green eyes was edward. my edward. my fiancé, my husband. Tears swelled in my eyes as I reached to touch his cheek. he leaned into my palm as I stroked his cheek with my thumb. "You're alice.." I whispered. My heart was racing and I couldn't hide my emotions very well. My eyes swelled up with tears. "I love you" the tears fell as I said those beautiful three words. Nothing in the world could stop the love I felt for him. "I love you too, Bella" I leaned in and kissed his lips gently. Making sure I wasn't hurting him. He parted my lips with his tongue and I granted him access. He grabbed the back of my neck as he kissed me. trying to bring me closer to him. I let my hands run up to his hair as I tugged on it slowly. he groaned into my mouth and broke the kiss. "Sorry" I mumbled against his lips. I opened my eyes slowly to see him doing the same. "it's alright love" we stared at each other for a moment, smiling at each other. "I missed your beautiful chocolate brown eyes" I smiled as he wiped away a few of my tears.

"I shouldn't have gone…I knew deep down something was going to happen but I went either way..I'm so sorry" I leaned in and kissed him again. I let out all my passion and love for him into that simple kiss. "I forgive you. I'll always forgive you. but you're alive now and with me, and that is all that matters. Nothing else. Just me and you" he smiled at me and kissed me once more. "Did you two forget I was sitting here?!" we both looked at his mother and laughed. "Sorry, we just got carried away" she smiled lovingly and stood up. "I'm going to tell everyone you are awake" we both nodded as she headed out the room. "come lay with me…please?" I smiled and took off my shoes and climbed into the bed with him. Making sure I didn't hit any of his bruises or broken body parts.

"Edward, I've been thinking…" I looked up to see his beautiful green eyes "about what love?" I bit my lip and took in a deep breath "you remember how jari wanted another sibling? I was thinking..maybe we should try to get pregnant. You know, try to have a child of our own" he had a serious expression on his face. As if I had said something that bothered him. "forget I said anything, let's just.." I was cut off when his lips met mines. "I would love to have a child of _our _own." His eyes lit up as he smile down at me. I heard someone squeal and my attention went to the little pixie standing with jari in her arms. "you hear that jari! Mommy wants another baby!" jari squealed loudly causing everyone to cover their ears. "yes. Mommy and daddy are going to try to give you a brother or sister jari" everyone stopped breathing. I gaped at him for a moment. Esme was just as shocked as I was. "You..just..said..mommy and daddy.." we watched as jari fought to get out of alice arms. once free she stood there looking at both of us.

"um yes. I did say mommy and daddy. Well…jari I asked your mom to marry me…and well…she said yes…and" he wasn't able to finish his sentence. Jari ran up to the bed and jumped on him. Causing him to groan and hiss at the pain but he smiled lovingly to her. "Daddy…daddy….daddy" she tried out the words for a few seconds and smiled. She grabbed my hand and then edwards.

"I have a mommy" she waved my hand towards the rest of the family. "and I have a daddy now!" she waved edwards hand and smiled at everyone. "I love them both very much!"

We all chatted for a while but my mind wondered around. I glanced back at the ring and played with it. touched it gently trying to tell myself I was finally going to marry someone I deeply truly loved. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed the ring on my finger and smiled at me.

"I love you Isabella Swan, so much" I smiled as he leaned in and kissed me passionately. "I love you too Edward Cullen. We are finally a happy loving family"


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Sooo hello again! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Twilight is not mines. never was and never will. Dammit. sooo sorry! i put in the wrong chapter. i have like so many stories i forget sometimes what i name them. sorry again! very very sorry!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Just so you know

Bella's POV

"Edward come on. try to walk a little. The doctor said it would be good for you" we were finally back home. Edward and I moved in together along with jari. Jacob and emmett and Rosalie moved into my old home while jasper and alice moved into their own homes. "Bella, it's not easy" he groaned as he tried to let go of the dresser. His leg was getting better but he had to walk around to make it stronger. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Edward Cullen either you walk here and have sex with me or I will do it myself" I smirked as I heard him groan. I unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it to the floor. I had on my pink lace bra on, it was his favorite. I stood up on the bed and watched as his eyes roamed my body.

Slowly I took off my pants, leaving on my matching underwear. "Come here" I purred seductively. I got on my knees and motioned for him to come closer. He let go of the dresser and walked slowly away from it. he winced a couple of times but he was walking. he glanced up and smirked at me. he took off his shirt and tossed it on the ground. He reached the bed and he sighed happily. "See I told you. now come here" I grabbed him and pulled him towards me. I brought my lips to his and earned a sexy moan from him. He crawled up towards me and began to deepen the kiss. His erection press against me and I moaned. "Don't worry. I will please you all night long if I have to" and with that he tore off my braw and underwear.

___________________________________________________

I woke up a little after 3 and groaned. I felt a pair of arms around my waist and sighed contently as I knew it was edward. I gently got off the bed and put on a long shirt and walked down to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Everything was coming along well and I couldn't be proud. Edward and I were engaged. Jari had a father. Life was good for me and I was dead happy about it. alice wanted to start looking for a wedding dress but I told her not yet. I wasn't sure how big or small I wanted the wedding so we def. had to wait. I heard a knock on the door and I walked slowly towards it. who would be walking around this time. I looked through the whole to find Jacob looking around. I opened the door and he rushed in closing it loudly behind him. "Jacob! My fiancé is sleeping!" I hissed as I grabbed him and sat him down in the living room.

"Sorry bells but…Damn you got it on! how many times?" he winked at me as I hit him playfully "if you must know…about…4 times? Not sure, I lost count. But anyways, why are you here looking scared" he sighed and looked back out and sat back down. "I met this girl. And well we hooked up a couple of times but I didn't know her father knew my dad, and well…." I looked at him, a little confused. "And?" I watched him as he sighed and sunk into the chair. He mumbled something under his breath and looked at me. "Jake I didn't hear you. speak louder" he groaned and closed his eyes tightly "I am in love with the girl" my mouth hung open. Shocked because he told me this and because well, he was in love "O.M.G! that is such great news! When can I meet her?" his eyes grew wide as he watched me. "Not any time soon. Bells, I am to be the prince of my own tribe. She is like..the princess! I mean…you don't understand this…" he was right. His whole tribe thing was confusing and I just didn't know what he was talking about "okay well…forget it. I have to get back to my husband who is sleeping" he raised an eyebrow at me and smirked "you mean fiancé" I rolled my eyes as I pushed him towards the door "husband fiancé same thing. Bye Jacob." He waved goodbye before he began to run down the street. He was a fast runner. Almost as if he was a wolf. His hair blew in the wind and his chocolate tan color skin looked nice while he ran. I walked back in and closed the door.

I jumped when I felt edward hug me to him. "where did you go?" I sighed and leaned into him "Jake came by to talk about his new love. His tribe is very confusing" he chuckled as he placed innocent sweet kisses along my neck. "let's get back to bed" I nodded and followed him up. He swoop me up and carried me up to the room "Edward!" I shriek as he ran up the stairs. He gently put me down and laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you. so much" he whispered as he held me tighter. "I love you too. So much it hurts" he gently kissed my lips and laid back down. "Let's sleep" I nodded and snuggled closer to him letting the sweet darkness take over.

"mommy!! Wake up!!" I groaned and grabbed her small figure and plopped her down in front of me. "what is it baby? mommy is very tired" she giggled as the door opened. I opened my eyes slowly and looked over to the door to find edward walking in with breakfast and a rose. I smiled and covered myself up with the blankets. "breakfast in bed?" I said as he leaned into kiss me. "Yes, just for you" I smiled as I noticed her walked down and back up. "you walked. How did it feel?" he shrugged. "it hurt but it's getting easy" he laid down next to me and watched me eat. Jari stole some of my bacon and giggled as I glared at her. She gave me a big wet kiss and smiled. "She looks just like you, even beautiful" I looked over to edward and smiled. "Of course I look like mommy! She's beautiful and I am too" jari said with her chin up with a huge grin on her face. She was missing two teeth in the front and it looked so cute. We watched cartoons with jari laying between us. Edward leaned over her head and nudged me with his arm. I glanced at him and smiled "I love you" he whispered as he leaned in. I followed the same thing he was doing "I love you too" our lips met and we both parted our lips. Moaning as our tongues danced with each other. "Gross! Mommy! Daddy! Not when I'm here!" we broke apart and laughed at her outburst. "okay baby, sorry"

We continued to watch movies. We only got out of bed if we wanted to shower or grab something to eat. My phone rang and I quickly grabbed it before edward and jari woke up. "Hello?" I whispered into the phone "Bella, it's me alice…." huh. She wasn't hyper like always "what's wrong?" she stayed quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "um. I think I'm pregnant" I gasped loudly. "WHAT?!" I yelled causing jari and edward to jump and open their eyes "Omg alice! this is such great news. Does jasper know?" she sighed into the phone. "no not yet. I went to the doctors today. I'm having twins!" she said excitedly. I glanced over to edward and jari and smiled widely. "Tell edward he is going to be the godfather. And hello, new godmother" tears swelled in my eyes. "Alice…Really? Omg I am honored." I covered the phone and looked over to edward. "she's pregnant and having twins. We are the god parents" he smiled widely as he looked down at jari. She looked so confused and lost it was cute. "But hey bells I got to go. I'll call you for my next appointment." We said our goodbyes as I hung up the phone. Jari was looking at the television with sleepy eyes as her head went down and snapped back up. "honey, come I will take you to bed" edward spoke to get gently. She nodded and stretched out her arms for him. He got off the bed and picked her up. Walking gently with her towards the door.

I smiled as he closed the door. He was truly an amazing father for her. Even if Laurent did apologize he still wasn't father enough for her. I sunk lower onto the bed and sighed contently. I rolled to my side and closed my eyes and took in deep breaths. This always made me fall asleep after a long day, but today I just wanted to relax and not fall asleep so quick. The door opened and closed gently. I knew edward was back in the room but I decided to keep on relaxing myself. The bed shifted as he got under the covers. I gasped and moaned as his hand reached my cunt. "Edward…What are you doing?" he began to rub on my clit, making it impossible for me to hide my moans. His other hand reached down as well as he inserted two fingers and pushed them in me. "I am going to make love to you…all over again" his hands moved quickly, making me moan loudly.

"Edward…I.." my breathing wasn't steady. He turned me over to lay on my back one hand still inserting his fingers in me. "I love you Bella. And I am going to show you how much I love you"

My mind went spinning with his words. This man loved me.

He loved me and my daughter

That is all I could ever ask for


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: another update. Sorry it took long. I have a poll in my page go check it out!**

**Twilight is not mines. never was and never will. Dammit.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

This is something I always wanted

Bella's POV

it's weeks since the accident. Edward has been able to walk but he limps most of the time as well. I've been sick for the past weeks and I must tell you it sucks. I can barely keep my food in my stomach. Alice was coming over later on today and I felt like shit. Jari was sleeping while edward was still sleeping next to me. I laid in bed, trying to fall asleep but my stomach was yelling at me. telling me to go to the bathroom.

Groaning I stood up and ran towards the bathroom. I lifted the toilet seat and began to puke out yesterdays dinner. "Bella? Honey, are you alright? you've been sick for the past few weeks. It's about to be a month" I simply nodded and rinsed my mouth. "Yes I'm fine, let's get back into bed honey" he nodded and walked back into the bed with me. wrapping his arms around my waist "I love you. so much" he whispered as he placed a kiss on my neck. "I love you too. So much" I whispered as my eyelids closed and let me go into dream land.

"I thought at first I was getting fat but then when I went to the doctors they told me I was pregnant! I'm two months, you can barely notice it but I got a bump!"

"does jasper know?"

"yeah he is very excited. Keeps on talking to my belly every night. I find it cute"

I groaned and rolled over to find an empty spot. My eyes flew open as I looked at the empty spot. "I think she knows you are gone" someone whispered. My body shit up. Alice was standing in the room while edward was sitting in the edge of the bed. "Hello Bella!" she said cheerfully. I nodded and ran towards the bathroom. Slamming the door behind me. "Bella? Are you okay? Open the door!" edward yelled as he tried to open the door "Wait! No.." my stomach was hurting me so much. This whole puking shit has got to stop. I rinsed my mouth as I flushed the toilet. Brushing my teeth along the way. I opened the door to find edward still behind it. "I'm fine! Jesus just sick" I walked past him and headed down.

The smell of chicken made me gag. "I was cooking while you were sleeping. I wanted to make something yummy for us to eat" edward said as he walked over to the fridge. "Honey, can you make me eggs? The chicken is making me gag" he nodded but his eyes showed that he was worried. I went over to the couch and sat down. "so alice, how far along are you?" she smiled and lifted her shirt up. She had a bump alright "Two months" she said proudly. "jasper is extremely happy, he talks to my belly almost every night" I smiled as I placed my hand on her belly "my two godchildren" I giggled at the thought of it. "Have you and edward thought about having kids? I think jari might want a sister or brother"

"I want to have a baby with him. But when the time is right. I found my wedding dress too. And the brides maids dresses too." She smiled "what color?" I sat up slowly and faced her "my dress will be white and red. So everyone else will wear white or red. The men will wear a white tux and the girls will wear a red dress" alice awed and smiled. Edward walked in and handed me the eggs as he kissed my forehead. "thank you" I said. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I placed the plate on my side and brought him closer to me. I parted his lips with my tongue earning a groan from him. His hands were on my waist, slowly going up towards my chest when alice cleared her throat "um, should I go? I think you two want to fuck like bunnies" I burst out laughing along with edward. "No, stay I have to finish cooking" he gave me another kiss and walked into the kitchen

I ate all my eggs and smiled as my stomach became full. Finally something was going to stay in my stomach. "So where is jari?" I looked up towards the stairs to find a sleepy little girl walking with her pink blanket. "Mommy" she said groggily with sleep. I stood up and picked her up. "Hey sleeping beauty, aunt alice is here" she laid her head on my chest and sucked her thumb. I sat down and rocked her side to side as she began to snore. Edward walked in and handed a plate of food to alice. "thank you! my babies will enjoy this" I chuckled as I rubbed Jari's back. I went to the other couch and laid down with jari. I watched alice eat and moan at how the food tasted. My eye lids began to close, I tried fighting them open but gave up after a while and let them close.

"she must be very tired. I should go."

"sure alice. come by again when you can"

A door closed and someone picked me up. Groaning I opened my eyes to find edward smiling down at me "Alice took jari with her. You need to rest, love" I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you" I mumbled as I closed my eyes again. He chuckled and kissed my forehead "as I love you" I heard a door open and I knew I was in my room. He placed me gently on the bed but my stomach had other plans.

I ran off to the bathroom again and threw out all my eggs. I groaned loudly as I flushed the toilet. This shit really was pissing me off. I want to at least keep some food inside me and at least not run to the bathroom every time my stomach wanted to!.

I went back into the room and sighed. edward looked more worried than before. He was in the bed, his back pressed against the headboard. I walked towards the bed and crawled into the covers. Letting my head rest on his stomach as I held on tightly to him. "I feel awful. And I'm tired for no reason" I whispered as he rubbed my head. "I love you edward. always and forever" I held onto him tighter than before hoping he wouldn't vanish. "I love you too, until the day I die"

I smiled and closed my eyes. Letting my mind wonder around.

Tomorrow I was going to see what was wrong with me, all this throwing up can't be good for someone. Maybe I'm dying? No that is stupid.

Then it hit me.

I felt the same way when I was pregnant with jari. But I couldn't be pregnant now….

Could I?

**Sorry its short but the next chapter will have every little detail in it!**

**I'm excited about this next chapter. Im tired and sleepy sooo im off to bed! Bye! Don't forget to vote on the poll!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I would love to thank everyone who reviews. I am truly touched that **_**singerdolphin**_** fell in love with my story and stayed up all night reading. This chapter is for you =]**

**Twilight is not mines. never was and never will. Dammit.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

You're the only one for me

Bella's POV

I had a cold.

My nose was stuffy, my head was pounding and the coughing was driving me insane. Today me and alice were going to the doctors to see if I was pregnant. I was too afraid to go alone and I wanted to make sure. The first time I had jari I was alone and scared but I know I have edward, but I wonder if he is ready to become a father.

And that scares me.

I wonder if he would still want to marry me while I was pregnant. I wonder if he would still love me the same way he loves me. will he love me and the baby if I was pregnant? All these things came to my mind and I just couldn't help but wonder if this was the right time. I sighed and blew my nose. Annoyed at the whole situation. "Honey? Are you ready? alice is here" edward didn't know. He just thought I was going to go checked up. I nodded and stood up walking hand in hand with him as alice smiled widely. "Bella!" she greeted me cheerfully "You look.." she paused for a moment then frowned "Are you sick?" I simply nodded and turned to face edward. "I love you" he smiled down at me and gave me a kiss "I love you too" I smiled "if you get sick it's your fault" he chuckled but nodded. Giving me another kiss before me and alice were out and driving away.

"Are you going to tell him when you find out?" I shook my head "No. I'm not. I think I would need sometime if I want this to work out. Besides I have to figure out what am going to say. "hey honey, you got me pregnant welcome to fatherhood" I cant do that alice" she nodded and rubbed her belly. "you know, I find it weird to have a human being inside me" she giggled as she stopped at a red light "you know they can hear you right? They must think you are a bad mommy" she gasped loudly and looked down to her belly mumbling her apologies.

We parked at the clinic and got out. "Alice? what if I'm not pregnant? What if its just me being sick? I mean the weather changed from warm to cold and I get sick easily" she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and gave me a hug "Don't worry. If you aren't there is always next time" I nodded as we walked into the clinic I sat down and waited as alice began to talk to the woman who was at her desk. I looked around and thought about the first time I came here. I was frighten and ran away, afraid what I knew was true. "Isabella Swan" a woman called. My heart raced but I stood up. I looked over to alice who nodded for me to go. Taking in a deep breath I followed the woman into a small room "please change into this and the doctor will be right with you" I nodded as I changed into the hospital clothes. "Hello? Mrs. Swan my name is"

"Carlisle?!" I shrieked. This was not good. "Um yes how do you know my name?" he watched me curiously. I wonder if he knows who I am. I waited for a moment. I just stared at him someone else knocked and I saw Edward's mother standing "Oh Bella! How are you" she rushed over and hugged me tightly. "Alice called me and told me to come over" I smiled at her as she sat down next to me. Carlisle still looked lost and confused. "Carlisle, I'm Edward's fiancé" he stood there. Shocked. A smile came over his lips and he chuckled.

"Nice to meet you. now how can I help you?" I swallowed. "I've been feeling sick. Throwing up and all that. But I have a cold, well soon to be cold I can feel it" he nodded taking down notes. "I felt the same way when I was pregnant with jari but not the cold part" he nodded and wrote something else down. He handed me a pregnancy test and smiled "go to the bathroom" I nodded and headed to the bathroom. I sat there waiting for five minutes. Tears swelled in my eyes as I watched the stupid thing sitting in the counter of the sink. I finally decided to stand up and walk out. Alice, esme and Carlisle were standing their. Waiting for my verdict. "I-I…" I looked back down and sighed "I'm going to be a mommy" I let out a laugh/sob as alice shrieked and came to hug me. "just to make sure, we have someone who is going to do an ultra sound. We want to make sure" I nodded as I laid on the bed waiting for the woman to come.

"Hello, can you please lift up your gown" I did as she asked. The gel she put was cold, the feeling was so weird but so natural in a way. The monitor was facing alice and Carlisle not letting me see anything. "awww" alice cooed. I tried getting up to see but the woman glared at me. I waited and waited until she finally spoke "Well their seems to be one in there. Come back in about two months and we will do another check up" wait…did she just say.. "Excuse me, but you said their seems to be one?" she nodded and showed me the monitor "I can see two. But just to make sure I have to wait until they develop more. Oh and take care of yourself. You cant risk to get sick now" I nodded as she wiped the gel away.

I laid there. Silently wondering what in the world I was going to do. Carlisle stepped inside and sat on the end of the hospital bed. "Are you alright?" I looked over to him, tears swelled in my eyes. I looked away and sighed. "Bella you can talk to me" I turned to him again and let the tears fall "what if he doesn't want this baby? I already went through that with my first daughter, I don't want this to happen to this baby" he sighed "he would love this child. It's his own blood." I nodded as the tears still fell. "please don't tell him. I want to tell him when I am ready" he nodded and headed out. Leaving me to my own thoughts.

My phone buzzed as I took it from the bed. "Hey honey" I smiled. "Hey, how you feeling? What the doctor say?" I took in a deep breath and thought for a moment. "they said it's a cold. I just…have to take care of myself" he chuckled onto the phone, letting out a breath "I miss you" and if on cue I let out a sob escape my lips. I didn't understand why I couldn't tell him. "I miss you too" my voice cracked a little as I sniffed trying to gain composure "Bella? Why are you crying? Baby, is everything alright?" I nodded. "yeah, just..emotional that's all. I'll see you in a few" we said out goodbyes and I got dressed. I walked out to find alice smiling widely at me. we walked to the car silently. As I sat down quietly watching the trees move I lifted my shirt up. For sure, I had a bump it wasn't so big you could notice it but it was still noticeable. I sighed and kept my hand there as I watched the trees go. "Bella, don't think so much about it. you should be happy" I glanced over to her and gave her a sad smile "I know" was all I said. We parked the car to notice jari running around with edward. I smiled at them both. They were running around chasing each other, just having fun. Alice came to stand next to me as we both walked into the house. "Mommy!" jari screamed as she ran towards me. I bent down to pick her up and smiled at her. "Hey baby, having fun with daddy I see" she nodded furiously then stopped to eye me curiously. Sometimes I wonder if her and alice sense things.

"Mommy, you can tell me later" she whispered into my ear as she gave me a sloppy wet kiss on my cheek before jumping off to go to alice. "Honey? You alright? you zoned out" I shook my head and smiled "I'm fine just..puzzled that's all" he smiled as we walked into the house. Alice was cooking something while jari was dancing around with a bag of flour. The phone rang but I was too into the moment to even pick it up "I'll get it" edward whispered. I watched him go pick up the phone. I looked to see jari still dancing but letting the flour fall to the ground. I looked back to edward and his face was pale white. I mean white like whiteout. As if you just seen a ghost. He mumbled his thanks and glanced over to me.

"Edward? are you alright?" he stood frozen looking at the phone as if something bad had happened. My heart was racing and I was afraid to know what had happened. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his back rubbing it gently "Edward, say something please" he took deep breaths in and out trying to hold his composure.

"Bella, I think you need to sit down for this"

My heart stopped. "what? Edward tell me now please" I pleaded. He shook his head and lead me to the living room. "you have to sit down, please" I sat down quietly. Wondering what was going on. he paced back and forth running his hand through his hair, pulling on it slightly.

He sighed and glanced over to me. his eyes full of sorrow and sadness.

My mind went into overdrive. My heart was racing and my blood was rushing through my body. I knew this wasn't good and I had to prepare myself for it


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I would love to thank everyone who reviews. I am truly touched and sorry for keeping you awake until like 3 in the morning Twilighterzxox, I had to have a cliffy! And sorry fi you didn't get so much sleep. Tell your teachers to blame me lol**

**Twilight is not mines. never was and never will. Dammit.**

Chapter thirty:

So long, and goodbye

Bella's POV

_Charlie got injured while on force back home. He didn't make it_

Those simple words rang in my head over and over again. I stared blankly at the wall, frozen in my own seat. I had lost my mother and I had lost my father. My new baby, my poor little one wasn't going to see his or her grandfather. I had no one left to help me when I needed help, no one to be around me when my birthday was just around the corner. No one to tell me "Bella, you are an amazing mother" no. my mother was dead and so is my father.

Life is cruel fucking thing. It takes what you love the most away from you, laughing as you cry your heart out. It's mocking you each and every day, telling you that you live today but might die tomorrow. Everything could seem fine one moment then the next..BAM! something happens and it makes you question everything.

Life fucking sucks when it takes the most important people away from you. I mean, come on am I suppose to feel happy now? Am I suppose to just shrug it off? No, I had only my father and now I don't. I knew I should have asked him to come back to forks, but he stayed back home. I should be angry with myself. If it wasn't for me, he would still be here. If I would have just never moved back here he would still be with me.

I stood up slowly and turned away from edward. alice was holding jari who was crying into her shoulder. I needed to be alone for a moment. I walked slowly away, letting everything sink in. then it hit me. like a truck hitting me, or a boulder hitting me. the tears fell as I let out a sob. I held onto the wall for support, afraid I was going to fall to the ground. I glanced to the stairs and run towards then. "Bella!" edward and alice yell. I cant stop now, I cant be around them now I have to be alone. I locked myself in the bathroom. Turning on the shower to hide the sobs and screams that came out of my mouth. I laid myself down on the soft mat I had in the bathroom and rubbed my stomach. I cried silently as I thought about what my dad was going to miss. He had jari, my mother never had jari. Now I'm having a new child being brought to this world, and neither my parents can be here for the baby.

I must have dozed off because I could hear loud pounding noises behind me. I was sweaty and the bathroom was hot and muggy. I stretched and stood to turn off the shower. The banging got louder as I reached the door. I swung it open and jumped when I felt edward hold me tightly to him as his lips crashed into mines. "Are you alright" he mumbled as he pulled away. I sighed letting my head rest in the crook of his neck. "No, not really" I mumbled sadly "How's jari?" he sighed "she just fell asleep now. She isn't taking it easy" I sighed again and nodded. "Come on baby, we should rest now" I nodded and followed him to our bedroom and stripped out of my clothes and got into my pajamas. I looked down at my belly and felt the tears coming back. I let my shirt fall and walked over to the bed and laid next to edward, holding him tightly to me. "I'm so sorry love" he whispered as he kissed my hair. I didn't say anything I just let my mind wonder around until my eyes closed shut letting me fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Yeah she fell asleep…I know Jacob I know…Okay see you in two days" groaning I opened my eyes to find edward watching me, a sad expression in his face. "go back to sleep, love" he whispered. I simply nodded and turned to face the wall, not letting myself go to sleep. This would be bad for the baby but I wanted to stay awake and think for a moment. Think about the good times I had with my dad. The way he held jari and spoke to her, the way he played with her even though he was tired most of the time. I'll miss those moments the most. And I want nothing more to bring him back, but he must be so happy. So in love.

He will be with my mother again. They will both be in love and be happy together. they wont be sad nor depressed anymore. the love they had when they were living will come back to them. they will look at each other smiling with love in their eyes while I'm here suffering, letting my heart break as I have no one else to run to, no one else to hold me like my mother or father would. I must have been crying loudly because edward wrapped his arms around me and tried to sooth me "I know it hurts, I know" he whispered, sadness and hurt evident in his voice "it will hurt for a long time, but he is in a better place" I simply nodded letting the tears fall. "I'm going to get you some water" I nodded and turned my head to face him. He gave me a quick kiss before getting off the bed.

I got up as well and walked over to jari. Her bedroom door was slightly open and I walked in. she had a frown on her face as she slept, tears falling silently as she slept. My heart broke into so many pieces watching my own daughter hurting. I kneeled down beside her and rubbed her cheek with my thumb

"I love you, so much. Grandpa loved you too. So much" she made a weird sound, a sound that sounded like a sob but held back. I placed my hand on my belly and smiled at jari "you are going to be a big sis soon baby" I whispered lowly so no one could hear. I stood up and kissed her forehead and walked to my bedroom. Edward was walking back up the stairs when I reached the room.

"love, why are you up?" I pointed to the bedroom jari was in and he nodded "did she wake up crying?" I shook my head no.

"come on, let's go to bed"

**Sorry its short but I have to sleep! Tomorrow I will write the next chapter! Poor charlie…=[**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I would love to thank everyone who reviews. I am truly touched **

**Twilight is not mines. never was and never will. Dammit.**

Chapter thirty-One:

Plug it in baby!

Bella's POV

I sat across the room. Facing the window. The wind was blowing and the sun was showing a little. A rare day in forks. It was days like this that made me feel alive. Days like this that made my day so worthwhile. I glanced down to see jari staring out the window, not blinking at all. I followed her. Watching as the leaves moved around. Jacob was to be arriving today to give me my father's belongings. The house won't be up for sale, Jacob is going to take care of it.

For all I know he can have it. it holds to much memories for me, of my mother and father. I don't think I can handle it now. I could see the Volvo coming to park in the drive way but both me and jari made no move to get up. She held my hand tightly, not wanting to let go. I didn't blame her. Everyone she loved was being taken away from her, it was only a matter of time before I was long gone and she was alone. _Shut up, don't say that. _I told myself. I couldn't be thinking this way. She needed me and I needed her. The door closed loudly and footsteps walked over to us. "love, jacob is here" edward whispered as he kissed my cheek. "jari baby. Jacob is here" he whispered to jari as he kneeled beside her. She simply nodded and continued to stare out the window. Edward sighed and walked over to my side "Baby, please. Say something to me" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head in my lap.

I ran my hand through his hair, watching as a little boy with his father ran around. "Don't leave me" I whispered as tears swelled in my eyes. I blinked letting them lose. He held onto me tightly, not wanting to let me go "I won't. I won't" he promised. Jari moved closer to me. resting her head against Edward's. we sat quietly for a while. Jacob did nothing to make us move and for that I was thankful. "Bella, it's me Jake" he kneeled down in front of me, his eyes filled with sadness. I looked away afraid to breakdown in front of him. "I know Jake" I whispered. Jari broke down first. Letting a loud sob echo around the house. She flung herself to Jacob as she cried. I tried, oh god how I tried so hard not to cry but it was hopeless. Edward held me while I cried and sobbed. Trying to sooth me.

I don't know how long me and jari cried but I woke up in my bed next to her. I watched her sleep. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I wondered what was going on in her head. what she was dreaming of. What was making her look that way. She started mumbling something under her breath and she broke into a smile. I smiled too. "I love you grandpa" she whispered as tears left her eyes. I clasped my hand on my mouth not wanting to cry out loud. "I'll tell mommy…bye" she whispered. She turned to her side and mumbled something else I couldn't hear. I got up slowly and walked out the room. I walked a few inches away but my knees gave out. I let a sob escape my lips as the tears fell quickly. Jacob and edward rushed over to me, asking so many questions I couldn't even keep up with them.

I let out a frustrated scream and they both shut up. "please" I whispered "let me be. If I want to cry let me cry! For fucks sake let me fucking wallow in my own misery!" I yelled as I closed my eyes tightly. "Grandpa doesn't want that mommy" my eyes flew open and I turned my head to face jari. She had a smile on her face, her eyes were red but she still smiled "w-what?" I stared at her, a little confused and shocked. "Grandpa came to me in my dreams mommy." She said happily "he wants us happy. He's with grandma now" I smiled and let out a laugh and sob at the same time. jari walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "He told me to tell you he loves you" I nodded as I held her close to me. letting happy tears fall this time. "I know he loves me. he loves us all" I whispered.

Jacob cleared his throat, getting my attention long with edward and jari. "Um, I'm still here guys" he said as he chuckled "come into the living room." We walked and into the living room and we chuckled when Jacob tripped on his own feet. "Now, um. This is hard to talk about" he looked so vulnerable and sad it broke my heart. "your dad asked to be buried with your mom" I stared at him for a moment. Contemplating on what to do. "Fine. But I cant do it. I wont be able to" I whispered as I looked down at the ground. "me and my dad can handle it bells." I nodded and sighed. resting my head on Edward's shoulder.

We talked some more, laughed cried but most of all we were okay. I finally let go and if my dad is happy I should be too. Besides he wont be in this cruel world anymore. Jacob got up and stretched yawning at the same time. "Well I better go, do you mind if I take jari with me? I haven't spend time with her in a while" I smiled and nodded as jari ran to her room to get her things. She rand own and into Jacobs arms. "See you guys tomorrow" they both waved and I waved back closing the door gently. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I let a little moan escape my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you, always and forever" he mumbled as he placed open kisses on my neck. "I love you too, forever" I whispered. I turned to face him and brought my lips to his. We kissed gently letting out tongues fight for dominance. He ran his hands up my sides to my breast giving them a gentle squeeze.

I pulled away taking off my shirt and throwing it on the ground. I took off my shorts as edward took off his shirt and pants along with me. I threw him onto the couch not caring we were going to have sex in the living room. I still didn't tell him I was pregnant but I could still have sex. And I fucking wanted it now. I began to kiss him again. Our naked skins touching each other. The head of his cock rubbed against my entrance and I moaned loudly causing edward to chuckle. "Eager I see" I bit his lip and sucked on it. he growled and flipped me around. He entered me slowly, I could feel myself getting accustom to him. "jesus" he groaned as he pulled out and slammed back into me. he went slow at first but after a while he became rough and hard. I didn't mind but part of me was afraid for the baby.

Our bodies were covered in sweat as he kept on slamming into me "oh god…Edward…I'm so…" I managed to say as I tried to catch my breath "that's it baby, let go for me" he whispered into my ear, bringing in my ear lobe into his mouth biting on it gently. And on command I let loose. I cried out his name as I came. Hard. He came afterwards groaning out my name as he rested his head on my chest. We laid there together. catching our breaths. I burst out laughing, thinking about when someone came over they would be sitting here in the same exact place we had sex "what's funny love?" I shook my head "nothing" he pulled out and I whimpered at the loss of feeling him inside me "I'll be back" he whispered as he gave me a quick kiss. He pulled on his boxers and walked over to the kitchen.

The phone rang. I was going to get up but edward had picked it up first. "Swan and Cullen residence" he answered. He looked at me then walked back into the kitchen I could hear cabinets opening and closing. I got a blanket and wrapped it around myself and walked slowly towards the kitchen. I jumped when I heard a cup fall and break. "no, I'm fine. Thank you I will let her know. Yes good day to you too". He hung up the phone and took out the broom to sweep the glass.

"Edward? are you okay?" he didn't say anything as he took care of the mess.

He paced back and forth for a while then stopped to look at me. my heart sank to my stomach and I felt as if I were going to be sick. I held my breath as he opened his mouth to speak.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I would love to thank everyone who reviews. I am truly touched I am currently working on two stories. This one and what happens in romance. So if you read that second story there is more chapters to come! =]**

**Twilight is not mines. never was and never will. Dammit.**

Chapter thirty-Two:

Ooh boy I love you so..

Bella's POV

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" he yelled loudly. I still held my breath. My head began to feel dizzy I had to hold onto the wall for support if not I would have fallen to the ground. I blinked and he was standing in front of me. holding my face in his hands "Breath, love" he whispered. I let out my breath and closed my eyes. My heart pounding fast in my chest. "love?" I couldn't look at him. He must have been angry. "Bella, look at me" sadly, I looked up at him. His eyes full of happiness and love. "Are you really? Please tell me this isn't a joke" his voice pleading with me.

Tears swelled in my eyes and I smiled. "you really are…" I nodded and let out a chocked laugh out. He smiled widely and kissed me with so much passion I could have died. I held onto him for my dear life, afraid if I didn't my knees would give out. "I'm going to be a father" he murmured against my lips. I nodded with a smile on my face "yes, you are" he gave me a quick kiss and looked at me. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my belly. I had a lump already. It was noticeable but not so much. His eyes grew wide, he moved the blanket away and placed both of his hands on my belly. Tears swelled in his eyes as he rubbed my belly gently "my little baby is inside here" I nodded and hugged him closer to me. "I didn't want to tell you…afraid you might be mad.."

He pulled away, hurt evident in his eyes. "why would I be mad? I love jari as if she was my own. Why wouldn't I want my own child inside you?"I looked away. "I'm not sure.." was my dumb answer. "Baby, I love you and jari. And I love this little precious baby inside you" I looked at him tears falling down my face. "Really?" he nodded giving me a kiss "really" I smiled and gave him another kiss. The phone rang again and we broke apart. He picked up the phone and walked over to me. placing his hand on my belly. "Hello emmett" I placed my hand on top of his and smiled "Yes…sure you can come over. Bring rose too" he hung up the phone and smiled "emmett and rose are coming over" I nodded and looked back at the living room. "we should probably shower and get ready..let's not tell them about the little couch incident." He nodded taking my hand in his and walking up to the bathroom.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"so I hear alice is pregnant" I nodded as I took a sip of my water while everyone drank their wine. "yeah she's having twins" emmett burst out laughing first. His laughter going all around the house "two alice or two jasper. Jesus, what is this world coming to!" he joked. "so rose, when are you going to have a baby?" emmett chocked on his wine and edward tried helping him but it didn't work "not sure. But I want a baby" she looked at emmett then back at me. I heard the oven go off and I excused myself to go get the food out. Edward walked in and took the gloves away from me "you should do this. Let me" groaning I smiled and handed him the gloves. He took out the baked chicken and placed it on the counter. I stood watching him, my back pressed against the counter. "like what you see?" he asked as he smiled at me. I nodded as he walked over to me, pressing his body against me but not too hard. "hm. I like what I see too" I chuckled as his lips met mines. he parted my lips with his tongue, letting them mingle with each other. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled on it. he groaned into my mouth and I smiled against his lips.

His hand traveled up my leg, towards my thighs. His kisses became eager and urgent. I pulled him closer to me as his hand rubbed against my core. I was thankful I decided to wear a skirt. I moaned as his fingers slid inside me. we broke the kiss as he began to kiss on my neck as his fingers worked magic inside me. I banged my head on the top cabinet but I didn't mind. Edward began to bite and suck on my neck, as I let out a low moan.

"is everything alright….BABE! THEY ARE HAVING SEX IN THE KITCHEN!" my eyes snapped open as edward stopped and looked over to emmett. I groaned frustrated that he had to ruin the moment. "Emmett. Go. Or so help me god I will kill you" I said as I glared at him. He simply smirked and walked away. Edward chuckled against my neck as his fingers were still inside me. "We can finish later" he mumbled "since we have guest" groaning I nodded. "but..give me a quick second" I nodded waiting for him to walk away. Instead he kissed me sweetly, as his fingers began to move in and out of me. "this is going to be quick, so don't hold back" I nodded as he pressed his lips against me. his fingers moved faster and faster I began to pant for breaths. I could feel myself almost coming undone. "that's it love, let go"

As if on command I let go. I almost let out a scream of satisfaction but edward pressed his lips hard against mines. after a while I got my breathing down. Edward pulled his fingers out and gave me a quick kiss. He sucked on his fingers and for some odd reason that just turned me on. I let a moan escape and he chuckled. "don't worry" he mumbled "we will finish later" I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "you taste fucking amazing" he purred into my ear "Mr. Cullen either we go or I will fuck you on the table" he chuckled and lead me out of the kitchen. We stopped in our tracks to find emmett and rose making out in our couch. The couch we fucked on.

I couldn't hold back my laughter. Emmett and rose looked over to us and sat up straight. Rose was trying to fix her hair while emmett was just smiling at us. "you know, we fucked in the same couch you are sitting on" edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Rose stood up quickly and looked at the couch then back to us. "WHAT THE FUCK! GROSS!" she yelled as she sat on the floor away from the couch. Emmett was laughing while rose was cursing under her breath "emmett, we fucked not too long ago. Actually right before you called we had just finished" he stopped laughing and glared at edward.

"fucking gross man!" he sat down next to rose as me and edward sat on the couch laughing. We talked some more. It was amazing how rose was still cursing under her breath about how nasty and gross we were for fucking in the couch. I couldn't tell her it was my hormones. Cause half of it was that but the other half was me. I wanted it more their than in the bed. I wasn't sure why but it was fun.

My eyes began to close, being pregnant has this kind of effect on you. I rested my head on edward shoulder as emmett was telling us a story about when he was five and he went fishing but one day when he went he acted all cool in front of his cousins, telling them he caught the most biggest fish in the world and no one else did.

Sure they didn't believe him but knowing emmett he was going to tell them off. "so I was like, Jared come I'll show you. and he followed me of course. So anyways I went off on a boat along with him and we sat waiting for one of us to grab a fish.

"we waited for like hours and we began to get impatient until my hook caught something. let me tell you it was the biggest fish ever! But it took me along with him. So I was under water and I tried to swim back up but I didn't want to let it go. So you know what I did? I swam towards it. grabbed it and swam to up to see Jared looking shocked and stunned. He gave me 100 dollars that day. And that fish was pretty tasty too"

I let my eyes close at the end of the story. Rose and edward chatted for a while as emmett was talking on his phone.

I cant remember what happened next. But I do know I fell asleep with a smile on my face


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I would love to thank everyone who reviews. I am truly touched I am currently working on two stories. This one and what happens in romance. So if you read that second story there is more chapters to come! =]**

**Twilight is not mines. never was and never will. Dammit.**

Chapter thirty-Three:

BOOM Baby

Bella's POV

**Two Months Later**

Everything seemed to go well. After my dad being buried edward and I decided after the baby was born to move back to phoenix. I wanted to be closer to my mother and father and I wanted my babies to be close to them too. Part of me still cried and hurt at night. I was never around edward when I was like this. I didn't want him to worry about me.

My belly was getting big.

Not too big but it's getting there. Alice was sitting next to me waiting for the doctor to call my name. I was going to see if I was having more than one baby. "you know, if you have twins we can set up play dates with my kids!" alice said with so much happiness in her voice. I smiled at her "Sounds good to me. but Rosalie doesn't know I'm pregnant. I want to keep it a secret please" she nodded and looked around to the other people around. I glanced out the window. The leaves that were once around were now gone and snow covered the ground. It was the middle of December and jari was going to turn 4 years on the 26th. I had her the day after Christmas, the same day my mother left me. it hurt, to celebrate a new life and have your heart break in the same day knowing someone died. My heart still broke every year.

"Bella? The woman called you like four times" I shook my head and stood up walking over to the open door. She handed me the gown and I changed letting alice sit next to me. tears already in her eyes "Hey! Don't cry now! We haven't started anything" she laughed and playfully hit my arm. Carlisle came in and I smiled "Hello Carlisle" he smiled at me and alice and kissed my forehead. "Hello Bella dear. Now let's get this show on the road" I chuckled as he placed the cold gel on my belly "I didn't know you did this. I thought you did something else" alice asked as she touched the gel "I don't do this. But I am aware of how to use the machine. She is my daughter in law so I wanted to be the one to see my grandchildren." I smiled as tears filled my eyes.

The monitor still wasn't facing me and I groaned. "no, fucking way!" alice squealed loudly. "what? What is it? is my baby okay?" she nodded but kept quiet. Carlisle was more focused on the screen until a smile came to his face. "Well, congratulations Bella, you are having twins" I gasped. my eyes swelled with tears as I looked at him. "can..I see?" he nodded and turned the monitor. Right there on the screen was two little bodies. I could make out the head already. They seemed to be moving around or maybe my eyes were playing games on me. but there was two, two little babies inside me. tears fell down my cheek. usually I don't cry about stuff like this. But I was so..happy. and every emotion I was feeling just let loose. I was happy. Yes, jari was having twin brothers or sister. I was happy that I was able to carry Edwards babies. Happy that I was going to be a mother with a father around to see the babies grow.

At the same time my heart broke into so many pieces. Charlie wouldn't get to see them. charlie wouldn't be able to be in the room with me as I gave birth. He wouldn't even know their names. Then my mother, she barely had enough time with jari and now she wasn't even going to see my new babies, twins that were being welcomed to the world. I covered my face with my hands and cried, letting the sobs escape me. I was thankful that they let me cry, that no one said anything to me. "I hope those are happy tears" alice said as she sniffed a little. I wiped my face and looked over to her and gave her a weak smile "I'm happy yes, but sad as well" Carlisle turned around. His hands moving furiously on his face. I stood up, tears swelling in my eyes "Carlisle?" alice excused herself to go call jasper to tell him the news. Carlisle looked over to me and cleaned off the gel and helped me up. "Carlisle…" I said his name again. He seemed to be thinking about something. not sure what it was.

I surprised when he hugged me, holding me close to him as if I would run away. "thank you" he whispered. "thank you for giving my son a family. For giving us a happy son" tears fell down as I hugged him to me. "Can I ask how far along I am?" he glanced back to my belly and smiled "probably two months going to three. We will have another appointment in two more months or so" I nodded and walked out the room. "oh and bells?" I turned to face him and smiled "Take good care of the twins" I smiled and nodded as I made my way to alice.

"let's go to the mall!" she said excitedly. I nodded and followed her to the car. We drove in silence. Something seemed wrong, something seemed a little off but I didn't question her. Afraid of knowing what was wrong with her. I placed my hand on my stomach smiling as I thought about names. If I had two twins girls I would call one carlie and the other Caroline. If I had two boys I would name one Masen and the other I wasn't sure. I would name him after edward if not after my father. If not I would ask emmett if he would like my son to have his name, after all he was with me through everything.

Thinking back to when I first realized I was pregnant with jari he was the first one not to judge me. he took me in when everyone told me to fuck off. Rosalie was always there for me. and I was thankful for it, maybe I would name my daughter after her…not sure. "Bella? I said we are here" I shook my head and smiled as I got out the car. "why are you so out of it lately? I mean..its weird" I sighed and smiled at her "I just have a lot in my mind that's all" we walked around different stores. I walked into a wedding dress store and smiled. I looked down to my ring and thought about edward. "can I help you?" I glanced over to the woman and smiled "no thanks. I'm just looking" she nodded and walked away.

Alice was nowhere in sight and that scared me a bit.

"Alice?" I called out walking around. It didn't help that I was the only one in the store, let alone have them stupid manikins look at me. I spotted her talking on the phone in a hushed voice. "No! tell her to go- I know that edward, please..before we get home" my eyebrows furrowed and I walked slowly to her. "okay, see you soon" she turned around and screamed loudly. "FUCK BELLA!" her hand going to her heart and belly. "you scared me and my babies" I smiled at her and hugged her "sorry, come on I want to go home. I'm tired" she swallowed hard but nodded.

We stopped in our tracks when I noticed a baby clothes store. Forgetting about alice I walked in and looked around. Smiling I picked up a new born baby's shirt I smiled at what It read "Daddy's number one baby" it wasn't expensive so I decided to buy one in blue and one in pink. Then the shoes! They were the cutest things ever. When I had jari emmett and rose did all the shopping, afraid Laurent was going to find me. and now I finally get the chance to shop. I bought a pair of shoes for boys and girls and went to pay.

Walking out I found alice and we made our way back to the car. We drove in an awkward silence. The air was tense between us and I had no idea why. We drove up to the house and parked behind Edward's car. Next to it was a blue Toyota and I was sure none of us owned that. "who's car is that?" I asked alice as we got out the car. I noticed it belonged to a female but I wasn't sure who. Alice didn't speak instead she seemed to be a little nervous. I ignored it all and took out the cute shirts smiling as I opened the door.

"Honey I found this cute little-." I stopped dead in my tracks holding the shirts. There stood Tanya, angry and glaring at edward. edward was in the far corner his eyes pitch black. "honey…why is she here?" I asked. Trying not to let my anger show. "Well, I came by to see edward. come to find out he is engaged and is about to marry..You!" she hissed. I raised an eyebrow at her then looked back at alice. "I don't get it. what does this have to do with you?" she laughed dryly and glared at me "do you know someone names james? How about Victoria?" I felt the color of my skin go white. "they were looking for me you know. I had people find out how they knew about me, then it lead me to you and edward" I watched as she paced around the room. Pulling on her hair a little.

"you fucking bastard!" she yelled walking towards edward. "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE WITH ME!" dropping the things on the couch I walked over to her and pulled her away "I think you should go!" she glared at me for a moment then back at edward "Tanya, go. I will call the cops" she shrugged off me and stared at edward "go ahead. Call them" his fist were turning white, and my heart was speeding he would either hit her, or harm himself. Pulling on her shoulder again "Get. Out." She turned around and pushed me off her "fuck off!" she hissed. I stumbled back but knowing myself I still fell. I fell on my side and alice ran towards me, a weird expression in her face. My palms stung and so did my knees. Edward rushed over to me "love, are you okay? Are you hurting? Is.." he trailed off. I smiled and tried to get up.

I let out a whimper and went back down. This pain…was so different. Nothing like I felt before. I placed my hand on my stomach and tried to calm down my breathing. my heart was racing as I tried to get back up. Tears were falling down my face and I screamed in pain, not caring that people were around me "love! What is it?! please talk to me!" edward pleaded. I held onto him, tightly letting my nails dig into his skin. "Edward…it hurts….oh my god it hurts!" I cried as alice ran to get the phone.

My legs felt wet. As if someone had splashed water on me. my eyes grew wide as I stared at edward. the tears still falling. I looked down and gasped loudly. Blood. I was bleeding, edward followed my eyes and I heard him gasped as well. "ALICE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" He yelled as he tried to help me up, I cried out again, trying to tell him not to move me "PLEASE! DON'T MOVE ME!" I yelled. He placed me back down and got a pillow placing it in my head. "please tell me my baby is going to be okay.." he whispered as he held my head on his thighs. I held my stomach, praying to god that the babies were safe. "what he fuck is going on?! she just fell!" Tanya yelled. I closed my eyes and tried to take deep breaths to let the pain go away "SHE WAS PREGNANT!" alice yelled. My eyes snapped opened at the word was.

I felt my heart break even faster and I felt as if I was going to pass out.

This couldn't be happening….


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I would love to thank everyone who reviews. I am truly touched I am currently working on two stories. This one and what happens in romance. So if you read that second story there is more chapters to come! =]**

**Also sorry for not updating. I had lost everything and had to start over. And I was dealing with..emotional things =/. Anyways yeah here you go**

**Twilight is not mines. never was and never will. Dammit.**

Chapter thirty-Three:

I'll cut a bitch!

Bella's POV

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

That noise. That annoying noise went everywhere. It rang so loudly in my ears I couldn't stand it anymore. I slowly opened my eyes groaning as the dim light hurt my eyes a little. Closing my eyes again I forced them open and looked around the room. The room looks so familiar, as if I been here before.

I groaned and tried to get up. "Love, lay down." I looked over to see edward looking out the window, tear stains on his face. "Edward? what happened? Is everything okay?" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Carlisle" he called and immediately alice and Carlisle walk in. "Hello Bella. How are you?" I sighed and shrugged. Alice stepped out, telling Carlisle she will be back later on. she closed the door and edward hung his head low.

"Bella" Carlisle said in a soft tone "I'm sorry" I looked over to edward then back at him. My mind not registering what was going on. "sorry? For what? I'm fine!" I said he shook his head "No Bella. Just..think for a moment!" I sat silently. Wondering what the fuck he was saying, wondering why edward looked the way he did, why Carlisle looked broken.

Then it hit me

My babies.

My hands flew to my stomach and I felt nothing. Nada! It was as if I never got pregnant. As if all this was just a dream telling me I could have had two twins by edward. the man I loved so much. But no, here I am with no babies inside me. tears filled my eyes as I felt around my stomach. A sob escaped my lips and edward was right by my side, holding me. "Shh. I'm sorry love" I cried harder as I held onto him. Knowing if I let go I would do something I regretted. "I'll give you guys some time alone" Carlisle said as his voice broke.

My two babies. My father.

All gone away from me and I couldn't bring them back.

"sleep. We will go home tomorrow morning" I nodded as he laid me down. Kissing my forehead "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too..I'm sorry" I whispered before I closed my eyes and let the blackness come take over

**The next day (afternoon)**

"Jari! Stop running and go take your shower" I yelled as I laughed at her. She had her hair in a mess and was all dirty from all the paint she was using. She sighed and nodded running up the stairs to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

I walked over to the window and sat on the chair. I sighed and rubbed my face as I rested my elbows on my knees. "are you okay love?" I sighed and nodded. "yeah, I'm fine just…tired I guess" edward kneeled down in front of me taking my hands in his "I know love" he whispered as he placed his hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb against my cheek "why don't you rest up? I'll shower jari and take her over to Alice's house?" I nodded and let him walk to her, leaving me alone. I stared out the window, letting my mind wonder around. Not knowing what to think about, what to do.

I wondered if everything was suppose to happen this way? You know, me losing my babies and trying to deal with it. I mean, it's hard, knowing you could love someone who wasn't even born yet so much, it hurts. It hurts so much I just want this pain to go away and nothing can do that, nothing I do, nothing edward can do or the doctors can do to take this pain away. "Honey? I'll be back in a few okay? Go rest up" edward kissed my hair as jari kissed my cheek. I smiled sadly at both of them as they walked out. They walked into the Volvo and drove off.

Quietly, I got up and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the bottles of alcohol and went to the bedroom.

I closed the door and walked over to the bed, popped the bottles open and started to drink away all the pain.

Edward's POV

"alright jari, I'll see you in a few. Have fun with alice" she nodded and smiled at me as I kissed her forehead. "take good care of her alice" she nodded and hugged me tightly before taking jari inside. I walked to the car and sighed, resting my forehead against the wheel. I started the car up and drove.

Not knowing where I was going. I needed some time to think. Time to register what was going on in my mind, in my fiancé's mind. I love her, nothing changed. We lost the baby, well babies. I found out that day she was going to have twins. Amazing really, how excited I was that I was going to have one child then to find I was losing not one but two babies was just..horrible. it was as if they dropped a bomb on me and I just exploded.

I parked the car right in front of Jacob's house. I wasn't sure why I got here or why I even came but I did. I sighed and ran both my hands through my hair and turned off the car and got out. Locking the door as I made my way to the front door. The door swung open and their stood Jacob's girlfriend Leah. "Hello edward. please come in. I've been expecting you" I nodded. I was a little afraid as to why she was expecting me, it was as if she _knew _I needed someone to talk to.

I walked in and sat down on the couch as she walked in and sat on the floor, Indian style. She lit on some incents and smiled at me. "Bella needs you now more that ever" she said "this was harder for her. A mother losing her child before it was even born scars us" she said, her voice coming out as whispers "I was going to be a mother once" she said as she lit on another incent. "but my body couldn't handle it. I lost the child when I was only three months." Tears filled her eyes as she closed them "it hurt. So much, words can't even explain the feeling I felt. I wanted to give up but I knew I couldn't. I knew one day ii was going to be able to have my own child.

"Bella, she must feel the same way as me. I know. I can feel it." she opened her eyes, they were full of understanding and sadness "you have to be strong for her, trust her, love her. She's going to need it" I nodded, a little shocked and perplexed as to why she shared this. "you must think I'm weird for sharing that with you" she chuckled as she stood up unwrapping her bathrobe "Jacob and I have been together for a while, ever since he told bells about me and how confusing it was for him, he came back and asked me to be his and only his" she turned to me and smiled cradling her belly "two weeks after that, I got pregnant. Sure, it was fast but I love him and he loves me, I know cause I can feel it" she smiled down at her somewhat big belly "I know I can keep this one. My body is stronger now"

We talked for a while until Jacob came. "Leah! I'm home and let me tell….edward?" I smiled sadly at him and stood up "I should go, Bella must be worried" Leah nodded and hugged me tightly "Remember, be strong for her" I nodded as I walked to Jacob. "you have a wonderful woman Jacob. Treat her well" he nodded as he walked me out. I got into the car and drove off home.

The sun was already gone and the moon was showing. I lost track of time I guess. I parked the car and stepped out. Letting the nice wind blow around me. I walked into the house to find it quiet, almost too quiet. I took off my jacket and threw it on the couch. Closing the door gently behind me. I walked over to the kitchen and no one was there, I walked over to the living room and no one was there. I walked up the stairs….

Only to fucking trip on beer bottles.

That wasn't even there when I left.

I groaned and opened the bedroom door to find a knocked out-cold Bella laying on the bed. I sighed and walked over to her, taking the beer bottle away from her hand. Her nose was red, she had tear stains on her face. She was crying and drinking. I sat on her side of the bed and ran my thumb across her jaw line. She whimpered a little before she held onto my hand turning to lay on her side. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

She was hurting and I had to be here for her, I had to be strong even if I was hurting. I leaned down and kissed her cheek, her nose, her forehead.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear "I love you, so much. Nothing will change that"

**Sorry! I know it took me forever but I was dealing with some family issues and emotional issues.**

**First: I cant start school until next year. I cant afford to go to college now, I will tho but not now**

**Second: I'm planning on going back to my country. My grandpapa is getting really sick and I want to be able to be with him and take care of him.**

**Third: I have some..emotional issues I need to fix. -_-'' I stayed away from writing but I wont anymore. sorry for keeping you all waiting. I hope you enjoyed this. And sorry for those who wanted the babies to live…**

**Also their will be more DRAMA coming on the next chapters. Edward and Bella will be going just…downhill from here…sort of. I'm just going to give a heads up. Edward will do some things that will just…hurt bells even more than losing her babies. Well maybe not but still.**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: since I couldn't wait I wrote this chapter right after I was done with the last one. Also that was chapter 34 not 33. Sorry for the mistake. I've just been out of it and also I wont be making them go down hill from here. Maybe just in this chapter. But Bella wont trust edward so much as before. But she will. Trust me**

**Twilight is not mines. never was and never will. Dammit.**

Chapter thirty-five:

Breathe me

Edward's POV

Weeks gone by and nothing has fucking changed.

I tried, I fucking tried to be strong but..Bella…she was just making things worse. alice had to keep jari at her house almost everyday. Bella barely was herself. She was sick, and I mean sick as if she needed help. Not mentally but for her emotions. She drank every night and locked herself in a room, not even sleeping with me.

Their would be days where she would just fucking kiss me and grope me, and I wont lie I was fucking turned on I wanted to fuck her silly right then and there but then she would just push me off and tell me she couldn't, that she wasn't ready. I would nod telling her when she was ready to let me know.

She never was ready.

Every night I would have to take cold showers cause I would constantly have a fucking hard on. I would go out you know to take my mind off shit but I would end up at the bar and just drink while Bella drank at home. I won't lie, I have had sex with other women. I fucking regret it but I needed some fucking release and she wasn't giving it to me. lately Bella hasn't been drinking at all. Not even one sip.

She was getting better, well she was better but I could still see the pain in her eyes every time she looked at herself in the mirror. "Eddie? Come on, don't keep me waiting" I walked over to Jennifer, I met her the same day I went to the bar, she's the same woman I fucked just for release. She knew her place and she knew mines.

I wasn't even sure why I was thinking about this

I knew I was regretting everything I was doing. "Actually" I thought for a moment. "Get dressed. go home" and with that I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I threw cold water on my face when I heard the door from downstairs open and close. My heart was racing. I knew Bella was home. I was still dressed but she was half naked. I groaned loudly when I heard Bella yelling.

Bella's POV

"Who the fuck are you!?" I yelled as I watched a woman putting on her clothes "Jennifer, I'm just a fuck buddy for your husband since you were too busy getting drunk and ignoring him and your child!" that hurt. I knew I was ignoring them, I knew I was sick with my emotions but lately I haven't drank at all. I missed them both. I missed jari the most. Seeing her happy face coming up to me, seeing her talk and talk and then get too excited I couldn't understand one thing she said.

"Jennifer, I said get out" I turned around to see edward standing behind me. different emotions were showing from his eyes but I couldn't dwell on that. "No, don't go" I said, not taking my eyes off him. "So, fuck buddy?" I said, he sighed and nodded as he ran his hand through his hair. I slapped him across the face, earning a gasp from the woman. "So, you fuck her cause I wasn't ready to fuck you yet?! I was sick for fucks sake!" I yelled as tears filled my eyes.

"I needed fucking release! Jerking off wasn't helping Bella! Neither were you!" he yelled as he paced around the room "Fucking giving me hard on and then telling me you didn't want it. it hurts! I mean jesus! I could barely walk for a few days!" he yelled as he sat on the bed, pulling his hair. I let the tears fall without stopping them. "So because I was fucking sick, you wanted to fuck anyone who was willing to give you release?!" I took in a deep breath before I continued "and you told me you loved me, so much, and you do this to me!?" I glared at the woman who looked at me with sad eyes "listen, Isabella. This" she motioned for all of us "wasn't meant to happen. He just wanted release and I gave it to him. Their isn't like any love between us" I nodded but still glared "I have to go, my boyfriend must be worried sick about me"

I stopped her "your boyfriend knows what your job is?!" she nodded and grabbed her things "Yes, he knows. That's how I fucking support my family. Now if you will excuse me I have to get my little girl from school" I let her walk out the room leaving me alone with edward. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be here with him now.

I needed a drink.

"Get. Out" I said as I pointed to the door. He stood up, rubbing his face. I just now noticed he had tears falling down his face. He simply took his jacket and stormed out, not even glancing over to me. he had no right to be mad, no right to feel hurt. I should be mad, I should be hurt.

But, if he really did regret this..then he could feel bad?

I mean, did he even regret it?

I groaned and slammed the door shut. Throwing everything across the room. All my perfumes, his cologne. My makeup and everything went flying around the room. I went to the closet and threw all of his clothes along with mines around the room.

I cried

I screamed.

I knew this was going to happen. The little voice in my head told me I had to stop being afraid and just do it. I wasn't afraid to have sex with him, no it wasn't that. It was just that I was afraid of getting pregnant and losing the baby like I did with my twins. I fell to the floor, gasping for air as I cried harder. This was all my fault. If I never fucking drank and ignored anyone none of this would have happened.

I picked up one of his shirts and inhaled deeply. I loved his scent. I loved him, all of him. Even if he fucked other woman I knew why. I couldn't blame him. If I was a man and my wife kept giving me hard on I would fuck just for release. So could I really blame him? Could I fucking hurt myself by hurting him more? I walked down to the kitchen slowly. wondering what I was going to do.

Sure, I could forgive him but will I ever forget this? I mean what if it happens again?

But I love him. So much. I want him, even with all his fuck ups and shit I still want him. Even after him fucking some other nasty bitch I still wanted him.

I gasped once I entered the kitchen.

Candles were lit, rose peddles were on the floor directing me to follow them.

And I did.

I ended up in the living room, edward was looking out the window with a bunch of roses in his hands. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "she isn't coming" he whispered to himself and threw the roses on the couch. I walked slowly over to the couch and sat down. Picking up the flowers and smelling them. "their beautiful" I whispered as I smiled at him. He turned around, shocked and happy at the same time. he walked over to me and kneeled down. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I know you won't forgive me but I am truly sorry" I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled "I know. If I was in your position I would have done the same thing, if not forced my wife to have sex with me" I chuckled as he smiled lightly at me.

"I love you. so much. I truly never meant to hurt you. I just..wanted release" I smiled and leaned down to kiss him, setting the flowers gently on the couch. My hands tangled in his hair as our tongues danced with each other. The kiss got more frantic, more eager. I was fucking shitting bricks. _You can do it, you love him. Give it a shot_ I told myself. I would make sure not to fucking get pregnant yet, not until I was ready to have another child. I pulled away, gasping for air. I took off my shirt and let my hair down. "Bella" edward spoke softly as he tried catching his breath "you don't have to.." I groaned "I want to." he simply nodded and started taking off his clothes. He reached behind him and took out a condom.

"Prepared weren't we?" I said teasingly "maybe, maybe not" he winked at me before his lips came crushing into mines. I pushed him down to the ground and straddled him. We were both naked, in the living room, with only candles lighting up the place. I pulled away and ripped open the condom and placed it on him. He groaned as my hands slid down his shaft. "don't be too eager" I teased as I positioned myself. I slid slowly into him, feeling myself stretch out for him. I moaned loudly at the sensation. "Fuck" he groaned as I was now fully filled with him.

I began to move myself slowly, wanting this to last. The only noise you could hear were the loud moans and groans coming from me and edward. I moved faster on him wanting to just fuck him and not wait. He flipped us over so I was on my back now. "Jesus, it feels so good to be inside you, love" he whispered against my neck as he pushed himself harder and faster into me. "Oh god! Edward…Don't fucking stop" I moaned as he went deeper inside me. I dug my nails into his back and he hissed into my neck. he kissed me down my neck until he got to my breast.

Bringing one of my nipples into his mouth. My mind was going crazy. I could feel my orgasm coming and I wanted to fucking wait but edward was close as well. He pushed harder into me and fast. I held onto him tightly as I made myself meet his thrust. "Edward" I moaned "I'm…so….close" he groaned in response telling me he was close to coming undone.

I fucking saw stars and fireworks

I fucking came. Hard.

It didn't take long for edward to come afterwards. We laid their on the floor, sweaty and trying to catch our breaths. "So" I said "was this better than getting fucking release?" he sighed and nodded against my neck. he got up and put on his boxers. I simply put on the shirt he had on and sat on the opposite side of him.

"So" I said again "I guess this is what you wanted after all huh?" he looked at me, slightly shocked and hurt "Bella, this isn't what I wanted, sure I did but not now" he said as he sat down. I laughed dryly "Sure, sure" I stood up "Just next time I'm sick like that. Don't fuck me over edward. I love you, a lot but I will not hesitate to fucking cut off you fucking dick for cheating on me again"

I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

I locked it and turned on the water.

I looked at myself in the mirror and felt disgusted with myself. Sure the sex was fucking amazing and I didn't know why I was waiting but I simply used it to rub it in his face, to let him know I could have had sex with him if I wanted.

But no, I simply used him and then threw it in his face.

I got into the shower, letting the hot water run all over my body as I let the tears silently fall.

**Yeah bells fucking used him. I mean, I would do the same shit if I was in that position. But I don't blame edward for doing what he did.**

**I mean come on! having hard on and not doing anything about it? I would probably fuck a tree if I could…Lol okay I wouldn't but still you get what I mean.**

**So, Bella is gonna have trouble trusting edward. which will make things worse on him. But you will see….**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: thank you all for the reviews! **

**And thank you for those who wished everything to be better for me. I love you all very much! **

**Also, if anyone has a facebook PM me and ask for mines. I'll happily give it to you all =]**

**Twilight is not mines. never was and never will. Dammit.**

Chapter thirty-six:

Unfold me, I am small and needy

Edward's POV

I sat in the couch. Wondering what the fuck just happened.

I mean, she forgave me right? I mean the sex was fucking amazing but something told me this was just revenge or something. I groaned and pulled my hair and decided I should just leave, go somewhere give her some time. I was used, there's no other explanation for it.

Instead of leaving I sat there, looking at the wall. "why are you looking at the wall?" I turned to face Bella. She was leaning against the wall, her hair nicely brushed and wet. "just thinking" I said a little too coldly "you know, about how my fiancé just fucking used me to make me feel more shitty" I placed my hands in my hair and pulled on it a little "I mean" I shook my head "forget it" I stood up and walked passed her and up the stairs. Maybe a nice shower will make me relax.

Bella's POV

He simply walked passed me and said nothing.

I guess I deserved it. but still. I mean I did what I had to do, even if it did hurt him more or made him feel shittier. I heard a phone ringing and I walked around searching for it. it stopped ringing when I found it. "Kimberly? Who the fuck is that" I mumbled to myself. "Bella, have you seen my phone and my freaking shampoo?" I turned around to see edward in his towel, looking aggravated and annoyed "um your shampoo is under the sink on the left side" he nodded and was about to turn around when I decided to speak

"Who's Kimberly?!" he froze. He turned around and watched me curiously "Kimberly? Oh! She works with me, why?" I shrugged "yeah, am I suppose to believe this? That she works with you?" he groaned "Bella" he said "for the last fucking time. she fucking works with me, the only person I used for fucking release was Jennifer. That's it" I laughed dryly "yeah! Cause my cheating fiancé is so honest with me! how can I believe you!?" I yelled. "you know what. I'm fucking leaving!" he turned around and stormed out into the bathroom slamming the door loudly.

"fine! Fucking leave I don't fucking care!" I yelled. I walked into the kitchen and started making me some coffee. I paced around wondering why this shit was fucking happening. Why I became something I never wanted to be. I took out a cup and walked over to the fridge to grab the milk and warm it up as well. Once it was warm and done I poured it onto my cup and added a little bit of sugar and sat down on the kitchen table.

I sighed and pulled on my hair. I wasn't sure what I was doing anymore. different emotions were taking over and I sure as hell didn't want to become sick again. I heard footsteps walking down the stairs and there was edward.

With two luggage's in his hands.

_He isn't leaving…is he? I mean we just had a small fight that's all…I didn't mean any of it_ I kept telling myself. "I'll see you when you learn to trust me again" he said as he looked over to me, his eyes were red and puffy, full of sadness and regret. "Edward, really" I sat up and walked over to him "we just had a fight that's all. Please" I pleaded "don't leave me" he sighed and dropped his things, he turned over to me and leaned into kiss me. I kissed him back but this was different. It was as if he was saying goodbye to me, I can feel it. then I felt his tears, I knew this was goodbye.

But for how long?

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I can't do this. If we have to start over for you to believe me" he took in a deep breath before he continued "if we have to start over then I will." I looked down at his ring finger to find it empty "the ring?" I whispered. He sighed again and kissed me on my forehead "I'll put it back on when things get back to normal. You" he said, his voice cracking a little "don't have to wear it…anymore. not until this goes back to normal" he kissed me again and I still felt that feeling that he was telling me he loved me but this was goodbye.

He pulled away and grabbed his things. And walked out the door. It was dark out now, and I didn't even realize it. he walked over to his car and popped open the trunk and placed in his things. He walked back into the house and brought more things out. "this isn't really goodbye is it?" I asked pleading with him as tears filled my eyes. "tell me you'll come back!" he ignored me for a while as he got his things together. my knees gave out and I fell to the floor, tears falling down my face.

Edward leaned forward into his car. His shoulders shaking a little "Edward! you can't leave me!" I yelled as the sobs and tears came freely "Please" I pleaded "I need you.." I whispered. I could see Alice's car coming and I knew this was going to be a hard night for me. instantly edward was in front of me, taking my face in his hands and kissing me deeply. I tangled my hands in his hair as we continued to kiss. Both our tears mixing in together. "I love you" he whispered as he kissed me again "So much" I held back my sobs as I planted kisses all over his face "I love you too" I said "so much, please" I pleaded as I held onto his tightly "don't leave me" he held me tighter not wanting to let go as I let the sobs escape. Alice was holding a sleeping jari as she and jasper stared at us. "I'll be back. I just…need some alone time to get my act together" there was pure honestly in his voice which made it hurt even more. "I promise" he said as he pulled away to look at me

His eyes red and puffy but full of love. "I will come back" he kissed both my cheeks "I just need for us to start over that's all. Regain the trust we once had. We still have the love but without trust their cant be a relationship" I nodded as he kissed my forehead.

I hated that he was right

"I'll miss you" I said "Every moment, every second you are gone. I'll miss you" he closed his eyes and sighed, letting two single tears fall. I wiped them away and kissed him before he stood up and walked to his car. He stopped in his tracks and walked over to alice, taking jari in his arms. he rocked her side to side as he whispered something to her. I could hear his sobs as he kissed her forehead and handed her back to alice. he walked away and got into his car, pulling away from the drive way.

I watched as he drove off. The tears falling quickly down my face.

He was leaving me. and now, as I stare at the empty road I knew one thing….

He was gone….


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: thank you all for the amazing reviews!**

**Honestly, I am not sure how long this story will be Lol. I mean, it keeps on going but yeah just keep on reading until it ends**

**Twilight is not mines. never was and never will. Dammit.**

Chapter thirty-seven:

Stop, turn. Take a look around. Slow burn, let it all fade out

Edward's POV

I haven't seen her for almost a month.

And let me tell you I haven't felt so dead in my entire life. Every night after work I would stay inside my car and drive over to her place. She almost caught me but she couldn't see me. jari was getting so big, she was beautiful just like her mother. She stopped drinking for good, alice had called me and told me the good news. Her and Bella are planning on opening their own tattoo shop.

Mary Alice's And Bella's Tattoo Parlor.

I wasn't sure why alice was working with Bella but it was nice of her to join Bella in buying her own business. Today I was going back to Bella, well I was going to try and go back to her. I couldn't be in this stupid hotel anymore. I couldn't take not being around her. I couldn't live without her. I needed her, I wanted her.

And my heart couldn't handle it anymore. I love that woman, I loved her once my eyes fell upon hers. I needed to figure out what to do, I needed to do something romantic, breathe taking, I needed to make her mines again even if it meant I had to go to hell and back I would do it for her, in a heartbeat.

And here was my plan:

**ONE: **buy different kinds of roses, exotic flowers.

**TWO: ** Get the best Champaign man could buy.

**THREE: **get reservations to Bella's favorite restaurant, outside in the balcony, under the moon light and stars.

**FOUR: ** have candles lit all over the place with rose petals on the ground

**Last but not least……**

**FIVE: **propose to her again, make her my beautiful wife.

The only problem I was facing now was, how was I going to make her go without her knowing it was me all along who wanted her to come. I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated with myself when my phone started ringing.

"Edward Cullen" I said into the phone as ii grabbed my note pad and pen "Edward! it's alice" I smiled as I dropped my things and got comfortable in the couch "Yes alice, how are you? how is everything with jasper?" I could hear someone in the background but I couldn't make the persons voice out "everything is well, I have someone who wants to say Hello" I could hear her giving the phone to someone and my heart was racing, I wasn't sure if it was Bella or jari. But I was excited none the less.

"dadyy!" I smiled as I heard jari yelling onto the phone. "Hey baby, daddy misses you" my voice began to crack as I heard her sniffing a little "daddy wont you see me? you don't love me no more?" that's when we both broke down crying onto the phone. "Yes, I do love you, I love you so much baby" I could hear alice in the background telling her not to cry and it was getting harder now for me to stay away from them. "Daddy alice wants to…speak to you" she mumbled an I love you and alice took the phone. I was still crying when alice spoke "Edward- wait! Are you crying?" I covered the phone and blew my nose and grabbed my note pad again. "Yes, I am. Who said a man couldn't cry?" alice sighed but cleared her throat

"Edward I called for a reason" I nodded even though she couldn't see

"Alice, I want Bella back. And I think I know how I want to do this, I will need your help."

**Hey everyone. Sorry this is short. But I had a very..hard time. don't worry I wasn't going to leave u guys hanging I love yall all too much for that.**

**But I am really sorry this is short but I wanted the next chapter to be alice's POV along with Edwards. And this one was going to take a while for me to write well so that's why I cut it short. **

**Please review and let me know how it was. I think the next chapter will be the last but their will be a part two to this story **


End file.
